Mine
by LR6
Summary: UA - "Je veux que tu vives ton personnage, que tu l'aimes, que tu le chérisses. Je veux que chaque souffle, chaque frisson, chaque geste lui appartienne. -Tu veux que je sois une junkie. - Je veux que tu sois une femme brisée." La perfection au prix de la déchéance. DM/HG
1. Prologue

_Voilà, ma nouvelle fiction. C'est un Univers Alternatif, comme vous avez pu le voir dans le résumé, et j'ai une grosse flemme d'écrire plein de trucs alors voili voilou, j'espère que vous allez aimer, parce que moi j'aime bien (Narcisse est en moi), même que c'est mon nouveau bébé, et que je sais déjà comment il va se terminer. Pas de panique, je n'abandonne pas "N'oublie jamais", mais parfois, ça fait du bien de changer un peu d'air. Deux fics totalement différentes, en tout cas._

_Allez zoubi, et bonne lecture! (Et waza.) (Et vive les frites.)_

* * *

« Millie ! Millie ! »

Hermione sort de scène les yeux brillants de tous ces projecteurs, de toutes ces lumières. Elle aime savoir que c'est elle qu'on voit. Elle aime savoir que les gens la regardent, savoir qu'elle fait vivre une histoire aux spectateurs, même s'ils en connaissent déjà la fin. Elle veut émouvoir, elle veut faire ressentir ce qu'elle ressent. Tout est dit, elle veut partager.

Elle entre dans les coulisses avec un immense sourire. Ses cheveux tombent dans ses yeux, mais ça n'a aucune importance. Oui, elle le sait, sa prestation était géniale. Elle le sait parce que jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'a mis autant d'elle dans une chanson. Jamais. Et pourtant, elle était, elle est, et elle sera toujours un des plus grands noms de Broadway.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avance, on l'enlace, l'embrasse, tape dans sa main, signe que sa prestation était plus belle encore que ce qu'elle avait pu penser, même si elle avait été happée par les applaudissements du public.

« Millie ! »

Mais les étoiles dans ses yeux, elles n'étaient là que parce qu'_il_ était là. Un aller direct pour une carrière en or, ou une condamnation à ne jamais plus toucher son rêve du doigt. Elle doit rester concentrée. Dans quelques minutes, elle devra revenir sur scène.

_Puerto Rico, my heart's devotion..._

Elle entend la voix si particulière d'Angelina Johnson derrière elle, l'interprète d'Anita, sur la chanson si célèbre de West Side Story, _America_. Mais où est donc cette satanée assistante ?

« Millie ! »

Une brune un peu enrobée apparaît devant elle, et, une main sur la hanche, mâchant outrageusement un chewing-gum manifestement à la chlorophylle, elle soupire.

« Et après, on appelle ça une assistante ! » s'exclame Hermione.

_I like to be in America..._

Ses vêtements trop moulants laissent apparaître un bourrelet, et intérieurement, Hermione se pince pour ne pas le lui faire remarquer. Et puis, qui donc met encore du rose fluo sur cette planète à part elle ? Un fléau oculaire. Surtout quand le t-shirt rose fluo en question est accompagné d'escarpins noirs vernis. Mon Dieu, cette fille n'a donc aucun sens du style ?

« C'est pas parce que t'es soi-disant connue que t'as le droit de me parler comme ça, Granger ! Et Millie, c'est pour les intimes, et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris : tu ne fais pas partie des intimes ! »

_I'll have my own washing machine..._

Hermione regarde son interlocutrice de bas en haut. Qui donc avait eu l'idée de lui coller un boulet pareil en tant qu'assistante ? Une assistante est censée assister, et non pas freiner, non ? Elle n'en est plus si sûre, maintenant. Six mois à se traîner ce boulet, le doute commence à la gagner, et sérieusement, maintenant. À peu près autant que ses rétines se font violer par un t-shirt banni depuis la nuit des temps du vaste empire de la mode. Personne ne porte du rose fluo, c'est marqué dans la constitution américaine. Du moins, ça devrait l'être.

« Oh, mais bien sûr, Millicent, je voulais juste t'épargner la souffrance de traîner un prénom si immonde derrière toi à longueur de journée. Ça doit être un réel poids... Et je sais ce que c'est crois-moi, ça fait six mois que je rêve de te faire virer. Pour être un poids, tu en es un, et pas des moindres ! »

La mâchoire de Millicent se décroche, et Hermione s'apprête à tourner les talons quand un jeune brun arrive et pose furtivement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« T'as été géniale ! »

Et il s'en va. Will, l'interprète de Tony, l'homme de la vie de son personnage, l'homme de la vie de Maria. Elle le regarde s'en aller, et sourit, amusée. Cormac lui ferait sûrement une scène s'il voyait Will l'embrasser à la fin de chaque scène. Même en sachant que son partenaire est gay.

_Organized crime in America..._

Et puis Millicent revient à la charge. Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en aller.

« Je te permets pas de me parler comme ça ! T'es rien, t'entends ? »

« Le « rien » en touchera deux mots à ton oncle. Ou mieux, à ton père. »

L'assistante est coupée dans son élan par la phrase d'Hermione. Elle lui jette un regard suppliant, la priant de ne parler de rien à son père, espérant, au fond d'elle, qu'elle n'était pas allée trop loin.

« Bien, je vois que je ferais mieux de ne pas en parler à ton cher _papa_. Alors, _Millie_, va me chercher mon foulard, et vite ! »

_Everyone there will have moved here._

**. . .**

Pansy tente en vain de répondre à tous les messages qu'on lui envoie, et elle se ligote mentalement pour ne pas répondre à son téléphone qui ne cesse de vibrer. Et si elle ne tentait pas d'être discrète, une chose était sûre, le regard noir qu'elle avait jeté à un des spectateurs qui l'avait réprimandé avait refroidi n'importe qui aurait voulu le faire à son tour.

Blaise a depuis bien longtemps posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Pansy, et parfois, l'espace de quelques minutes, il s'endort. Bordel, mais pourquoi, diable, avait-il accepté de venir à cette fichue représentation ?

« Pour savoir si la nouvelle pouliche du Grand Maître se trouve ici. » lâche Pansy, blasée, à présent.

Ses longs ongles manucurés courent dans les cheveux de Blaise, dont le visage est recouvert par les cheveux de jais de Pansy. Le pouce de l'autre main de la brune danse avec une agilité déconcertante sur l'écran tactile du nouvel Iphone hors de prix dont elle est la propriétaire.

« J'ai pensé tout haut ? »

Pansy continue de pianoter mais ne répond pas à sa question. Pansy ne répond jamais aux questions stupides.

« Blaise, tiens-toi droit. Tu vas froisser ton costume. » le réprimande-t-elle, cependant.

« T'es pas ma mère. T'es même pas mon attachée de presse. »

Elle roule des yeux, et ces derniers retrouvent vite la lumière de l'écran divin.

« Alors ? » finie par demander Ron, alors qu'Hermione vient de quitter la scène, le temps de quelques minutes.

« Alors on se fait chier... » répond Blaise, sachant très bien que la question ne lui était pas destinée.

« … tellement que je serais prête à me faire une permanente pour sortir de cette salle. » complète Pansy.

Ron lève les yeux au ciel, et soupire, exaspéré. Il ne prend plus la peine de répondre à Blaise depuis bien longtemps, mais répond tout de même à Pansy.

« Écoute, _mon chou_, le fait que tu sois enceinte ne change en rien l'envie persistante que j'ai de te jeter des reliques de notre chère Statue de la Liberté. Je te prierais donc de bien vouloir la fermer. »

Blaise rit, mais se renfrogne bien vite.

« Pourquoi je suis venu, déjà ? »

« Pour faire chier Potter. » lâche finalement Draco.

**. . .**

_Tonight_, la chanson emblématique, pour ne pas dire mythique de West Side Story se termine enfin, et Tony et Maria sortent de scène. Tout autour des quatre personnes assises au premier rang, la salle entière se lève pour applaudir la prestation de Will O'Grey et d'Hermione Granger. Ronald Weasley, directeur de casting de son état, voit en cette brune un talent fou. Pourtant, quand il se tourne vers Draco, il ne voit rien d'autre que de l'indifférence. Mais n'est-ce pas ce qu'il voit en permanence quand il s'agit du blond ?

« Je vais pisser. Je vais sûrement passer par la fenêtre pour prendre la fuite et m'enfuir loin, très loin de ce truc vu et revu. Allez, la fenêtre des WC m'appelle. Ciao ! »

Draco regarde Blaise s'en aller, une petite pointe d'amusement dans les yeux. Oui, ça ne fait pas de doute, ce spectacle est d'une lenteur affligeante, cependant, oui, c'est vrai, cette fille est talentueuse. Et ses traits correspondent parfaitement à ce qu'il a en tête.

« Moi aussi, il faut que j'y aille... » commence Pansy, s'attirant le regard noir de Ron. « … j'ai prévu d'écouter l'intégral de Mozart pour créer une certaine culture musicale au truc qui va bientôt me recouvrir de vergetures. Qui sait, peut-être que si on met un piano à côté de la table d'accouchement, il me jouera la 40e symphonie avec les pieds ? »

Ron la toise d'un regard ahuri. Tarée, cette fille était tarée. Draco, lui, regarde toujours attentivement le spectacle.

« À qui je vais faire croire ça ? J'ai déjà arrêté de fumer pour un truc qui va bientôt me déchirer l'utérus, je vais pas en plus me taper un truc encore plus chiant que ce que j'ai eu sous les yeux toute la soirée. »

Et sur ces mots, Pansy quitte la salle, pour le plus grand soulagement des spectateurs gênés par sa présence.

**. . .**

Hermione rentre à nouveau en coulisses. Elle y retrouve tous les autres la comédie musicale est terminée. Les applaudissements retentissent encore, et son cœur bat plus vite qu'il ne lui a jamais été permis. Les acteurs se regroupent, elle doit se mettre au centre. Dans dix secondes, ils retourneront sur scène pour les rappels. Elle trouve Will, glisse son bras dans le sien.

« Pourquoi personne ne m'a dit que Draco Malfoy était là ? » lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

Sept secondes.

« Je pensais que tu étais au courant... » répond-elle, en remettant en place ses cheveux lissés pour l'occasion.

Cinq secondes.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, si j'avais été au courant que Draco Malfoy était là, je n'aurais pas fermé ma chemise comme une petite prude. »

Hermione pouffe, puis répond.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit gay... »

Ils se font entraîner par leurs camarades vers la scène.

**. . .**

« Alors ? » demande à nouveau Ron, presque en criant, tandis qu'autour d'eux, les applaudissements sont à leur maximum.

Draco se retourne vers le roux, puis vers la scène vide, puis vers la sortie, qui ne va pas tarder à être comble.

« Alors... appelle Padma de ma part, dis-lui de lui envoyer un bouquet de fleurs, ou une autre connerie de ce genre... »

Il sort son Blackberry, regarde son emploi du temps, et reporte son attention sur Ron.

« … dis-lui qu'il faut qu'elle laisse une carte pour un rendez-vous jeudi prochain à 12h30. Elle ressemble à peu près à ce que je veux, mais cette pièce ne m'a pas donné d'idée précise de son jeu d'actrice. Et tu sais que je n'accepte pas la médiocrité. »

Ron acquiesce et sort à son tour son portable. Il fait défiler sa liste de contacts et trouve le numéro voulu, celui de Padma Patil.

« Je sais Draco, je sais. » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie, le dit Draco à ses côtés, tandis que derrière eux, les comédiens revenaient sur scène pour le rappel.

**. . .**

Hermione se baisse à nouveau, comme tout le reste des acteurs, mais elle n'a pas le cœur, elle n'a _plus_ le cœur à sourire. À ses pieds, quatre sièges vides. Draco Malfoy s'en est allé, sans même lui parler.

Le dernier rappel se termine, et Hermione se dirige d'un bon pas vers sa loge, qu'elle ferme en claquant la porte. Elle se laisse glisser contre cette dernière et empêche toute larme de rouler le long de sa joue. Elle aime les planches sous ses pieds, les lumières, et sa voix qui porte. Elle aime un contact direct avec le spectateur. Alors pourquoi ce rêve de cinéma ? Pourquoi ce rêve de cinéma, quand ce secteur ne veut manifestement pas d'elle ? C'est Audrey Hepburn qui la fait rêver, et les mondes fantastiques de Tim Burton. C'est le talent indéniable de réalisateur de Tarantino, ou mieux encore ; de Malfoy.

Elle regarde l'horloge au-dessus de son miroir entouré de lumières. 23H28. La nuit risque d'être longue, _très longue_.

**. . .**

Le petit appartement est situé dans Brooklyn, haut lieu de la diversité culturelle. Le petit réveil éclaire faiblement de sa lueur rouge la masse informe couchée dans lit adjacent. 23H32. Les volets sont fermés, mais la lumière des lampadaires de la rue se glisse dans la pièce, et laisse entrevoir un petit 8m², dans lequel sont disposés un lit, une table de chevet, un dressing, et un bureau. Sur ce bureau, un Mac en veille attend de pouvoir se réveiller. Le voisin, encore une fois, travaille ses partitions de piano. Son talent est indéniable, et Padma ne peut à présent plus imaginer s'endormir sans quelques notes de celui-ci, à qui elle n'a pourtant jamais dit bonjour.

Puis la quiétude de la pièce est brisée par une lumière vive venue de la table de chevet. Cette lumière est accompagnée de vibrations incessantes et d'une petite mélodie sifflée.

Du lit s'élève un grognement, et une main s'écrase sur la source de tous les problèmes. Le téléphone est pris en main par Padma, qui arrive avec beaucoup de mal à se redresser, tandis que l'Iphone de la jeune femme continue de cracher sa musique.

_Don't worry, be happy. _

« Je t'en foutrai du Be happy. » jette la jeune femme, visiblement dérangée en plein sommeil.

Elle regarde le nom du malheureux qui avait osé la déranger en plein sommeil, et murmure un petit _« Non mais je rêve.. ! »_ accompagné d'un nombre improbable d'insultes, avant de se résoudre à répondre.

« Weasley, ça a plutôt intérêt à être important, sinon je jure que je t'égorge avec les ongles acérés de Pansy ! »

« _C'est Draco qui me demande de... _»

« Je m'en fiche ! Il sait très bien qu'il me faut mes huit heures de sommeil, pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fait ça ?! »

« _Je suis désolé Padma, mais il a peut-être enfin trouvé son actrice principale... _»

Padma soupire, puis reprend.

« Je vois. Et, qui est l'heureuse élue ? »

« _Hermione Granger. _»

« Un panier de fruits exotiques, ça va au Grand manitou, ou est-ce qu'il a des exigences ? » demande-t-elle, excédée qu'on la dérange pour un simple panier cadeau.

« _Il m'a rien dit à ce sujet, donc je suppose que tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Par contre, il faut que tu ajoutes une carte, lui donnant rendez-vous jeudi prochain à 12h30. _»

« J'envoie ça pour quand ? »

« _... _»

« Il a rien dit à propos de ça ? »

« _Attends, je lui demande. _»

« ... »

« _Le plus vite possible. _»

« Je vois. Dis-lui que j'envoie ça dès ce soir dans sa loge. Et dis-lui aussi que s'il me réveille une seule fois encore, je démissionne. C'est pas à l'assistante-réalisateur d'envoyer des paniers. »

Et su ce, elle raccroche.

**. . .**

_Tut tut tut_.

Elle a raccroché. Ron regarde Draco sortir ses lunettes de soleil, et s'approche des vitres fumées du hall d'entrée de la salle de spectacle. Une troupe de journalistes attend vraisemblablement le blond, prévenue on ne sait comment de sa présence dans la salle.

Il se retourne et s'approche de Draco.

« Elle l'envoie dès ce soir. Elle dit aussi que si tu la rappelles encore à cette heure, elle démissionne. »

Un petit sourire en coin apparaît sur le visage de Draco, si dur d'ordinaire. Il sait que Padma ne démissionnerait pour rien au monde. Il sait qu'elle attend de pouvoir prendre sa place, de pouvoir devenir réalisatrice, tout comme sa sœur, pour prendre sa revanche sur sa bien détestée mère.

Il enfile sa paire de Wayfarer, tout aussi noire que le reste de sa tenue, composée simplement d'un costume noir Armani, et se tourne vers ses deux gardes du corps en chef.

Deux grands hommes s'approchent, un air de dur vissé sur le visage. Ils se placent devant Malfoy, tandis que trois autres hommes se placent derrière. Draco se tourne vers Ron, et lui fait signe de le rejoindre, pour faciliter sa prochaine sortie parmi les journalistes en furie.

« Ok, à trois on y va. » dit Crabbe, l'un des deux gardes du corps, placé devant son patron.

« Attends, tu pars de 3, ou de 1 ? » demande Goyle à côté de lui.

« De 1. » répond l'autre.

« Ok, mais on part à 3 tout pile, ou un peu après 3 ? » continue Goyle.

Ron lève les yeux, abasourdi, vers son voisin, qui, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son BlackBerry, se fiche royalement de la scène qui se joue sous ses yeux. Comment pouvaient-ils être si... sots ?

« Heu... un peu après 3. » répond l'autre.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris, on peut y aller ! »

« 1... 2...3 ! »

Ils poussent la porte d'un même mouvement, et les flashs fusent dès leur sortie. Les cris résonnent, et Ron se demande comment Malfoy peut rester si impassible face à tant de bruits, face à tant de lumière. Ses yeux restent vissés sur son écran, mais son pas est plus rapide, plus aérien aussi. Ron est ébloui, et n'arrive à se diriger vers la voiture que parce que le garde du corps placé derrière lui ne cesse de le pousser. Les questions fusent, se heurtant à l'indifférence légendaire du célèbre héritier Malfoy.

_« Pourquoi êtes- vous ici ce soir Mr Malfoy ? »_

_« Êtes-vous vraiment à nouveau avec votre attachée de presse, Pansy Parkinson ? »_

_« Pourquoi ne portez-vous pas, comme à votre habitude, un costume Calvin Klein ? » _

_« Vous sentez-vous coupable vis-à-vis de Cho Chang ? »_

_« Où est Blaise Zabini ? »_

A la dernière question, Draco, maintenant sur le point de monter dans sa limousine, se retourne, baisse légèrement ses lunettes pour pouvoir faire apparaître ses yeux, et, un sourire pourtant rare gravé sur son visage si angélique, il se retourne vers la journaliste lui ayant posé la question.

« Blaise Zabini est sorti par la fenêtre des toilettes, il y a environ une heure, maintenant. »

**. . .**

00h24. Les pupilles dilatées de Lee Jordan se posent sur le portable posé à côté de son cendrier, qui ne cesse de sonner depuis cinq minutes. Son patron. Il regarde son joint se consumer entre son index et son majeur et soupire. Sa journée est terminée depuis maintenant six heures, et pourtant, même à cette heure, il trouve quand même le moyen de l'appeler. Une dernière bouffée, et il repose le précieux dans le cendrier pour répondre.

« Allô ? »

« _Rapplique au bureau, et vite ! _»

Il soupire à nouveau et se lève. Trois pas, et il atteint déjà la porte d'entrée de son minuscule appartement. Il attrape sa veste en jean sur le porte-manteau, et se regarde dans le miroir. Pupilles dilatées, yeux rouges. Totalement défoncé, en fait.

« Ouais, bah il fera avec. »

Il passe la porte d'entrée et descend les escaliers délabrés de son immeuble. Il hume l'air de la ville, et s'en va vers l'agence de livraison dans laquelle il travaille.

« Hey, Lee ! »

Il se retourne, et reconnaît son fournisseur. Ou son dealer, selon le point de vue.

« Pas maintenant Jared, je vais au boulot, là. »

« T'es sûr, j'ai du bon matos, là... »

« Certain. »

Il fait quelques pas, puis se retourne.

« Mais si tu restes ici une petite heure... »

L'autre rit.

« Je t'attends. J'étais certain que tu en voudrais ! »

Puis Lee reprend sa marche. Il atteint finalement l'agence, prend une inspiration, et ouvre la porte.

« ENFIN ! » crie son patron.

L'autre lève les yeux au ciel, et s'approche du bureau de son boss.

« Apporte le panier à la loge d'Hermione Granger au Broadway Theatre. Et la prochaine fois que tu ignores mes appels, t'es viré, c'est clair ? »

« Comme de l'eau de roche. »

Lee prend le panier que son chef lui tend, et s'en va en direction de la coure des scooters. Quelques kilomètres et quartiers plus tard, il arrive sans encombre au Broadway Theatre, déserté depuis un moment par les journalistes. Il entre dans le hall, et siffle devant la beauté du lieu, puis se dirige vers les loges, grâce au panneau indiquant la direction à prendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrive devant une porte, et perspicace qu'il est, devine grâce à l'affichette « Hermione Granger » qu'il est au bon endroit. Il frappe à la porte, et entend un reniflement derrière la porte.

« Quoi ?! » crie une voix derrière cette dernière.

Il ouvre de grands yeux, puis finie par se reprendre.

« Un colis de la part de... de la part de... merde. »

La porte ne s'ouvre pas, et il a oublié de demander le nom de l'expéditeur. Merde. Merde. Merde.

« J'ai oublié son nom, mais c'est un colis pour Hermione Granger, et étant donné que c'est le nom écrit sur la porte, bah... ce serait gentil d'ouvrir. »

Long silence.

« _S'il vous plaît ? _»

La porte s'ouvre à la volée, et les yeux de Lee se posent sur une très jolie jeune brune aux cheveux un peu fous, et aux yeux rougis. L'espace de quelques instants, il est pris de pitié pour la femme devant lui, impression vite chassée par le rappel du luxe dans lequel elle vivait.

« Pour vous. » dit-il en lui tendant le panier.

Elle prend le panier, et est sur le point de lire la carte quand Lee se racle bruyamment la gorge. Lui donnera-t-elle un pourboire ? Mystère, mystère... Elle détourne le regard vers Lee, qui continue de la fixer. Elle lit cependant la carte et sourit.

_Jeudi 18 Avril, 12h30 au Black Water._

_Draco Malfoy_

Elle se retourne à nouveau vers Lee, trouve son sac, sort son porte-monnaie et en sort un billet de 20$, qu'elle tend au livreur.

« Heu... c'est rare qu'un client donne autant. » remarque-t-il.

« Vous voulez moins ? » demande-t-elle, toujours souriante.

« Non, c'est bon. Merci, et j'espère que les services de Delivexpress vous ont... désolé j'ai oublié la phrase. Bonne soirée ! »

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé._

_Pour ceux qui lisent "N'oublie jamais", oui oui, c'est totalement différent, mais j'espère que vous aimez bien quand même._

_Sinon, dans un style beaucoup plus torturé, j'ai écris "Il fait toujours plus sombre avant l'aube", qui est pour l'instant un OS, mais qui va se transformer en Mini-Fiction de trois chapitres.  
_

_Bisous les loulous! Inférieur à trois (Ça fait un coeur en langage codé.)_


	2. The MacGo Show

_Voilà, le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Merci beaucoup aux reviewers, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Encore de nouveaux personnages, et je pense qu'il va y'en avoir de nouveaux dans chaque chapitre pendant très longtemps. J'en avais quatorze de prévus au début, mais vu que j'ai tendance à improviser (Comme Lee Jordan au dernier chapitre.), je ne doute pas qu'il y en aura plus. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, parce que j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire._

_Bonne lecture!  
_

* * *

Parvati se réveille en sursaut. Mauvais rêve, encore, toujours. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux, puis balaye la pièce du regard, comme pour se rappeler l'endroit où elle vit. Un appartement identique à celui de sa sœur, situé d'ailleurs deux étages en dessous de ce dernier. Elle observe son téléphone, et regrette presque que personne ne l'appelle pour lui donner une charge de travail plus conséquente que son poids toute mouillée. Alors, passant durement ses jambes sur le côté de son lit trois places – oui oui – elle attrape son paquet de cigarettes et se dirige vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle pourrait, bien entendu, mettre sa sœur jumelle au courant, pour ce mauvais rêve, mais Padma sait déjà tout ça. Elle sait aussi d'où ils viennent, ses cauchemars, qui ne sont en fait que des souvenirs.

Le vent lui mord la peau, et le froid de la nuit la réconforte, malgré tout. Elle pense à sa vie, étrange pour beaucoup. Elles étaient destinées à devenir des étoiles sans effort, elles brillent maintenant de volonté.

Une forte vibration venue de derrière elle la fait sursauter, mais son cœur ralentit quand elle entend la sonnerie caractéristique de son patron.

_No alarms and no surprises..._

Elle fait deux grandes enjambées, attrape son portable, et décroche, sans pouvoir empêcher un sourire de naître sur son visage.

« Blaise, je pourrais être en train de dormir ! »

« _Mais tu ne dors pas. _» réplique-t-il.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« _T'as encore fait un cauchemar ? Il est plus de 3h00. En temps normal, à cette heure, tu dors. _»

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler. Tu m'as appelé pour ça, ou est-ce qu'il y a autre chose ? »

« _Tu sais que si tu veux en parler, un jour, ou même une nuit, je suis là, Princesse. _»

« Je sais. Alors ? »

« _Draco a une interview demain soir, ou plutôt ce soir, vu l'heure, au MacGo Show. Il faudrait que tu me sortes la liste de tout le staff de son prochain film. Je sais que l'émission est censée ne faire la promo que de Draco, mais si on peut faire d'une pierre deux coups et faire la promo du film par la même occasion... _»

« Je te fais ça tout de suite, mais pour l'actrice principale, qu'est-ce que je fais, je laisse une case blanche ? »

« _Si j'ai bien compris, il a rendez-vous tout à l'heure avec une actrice. Il ne veut pas le montrer, mais je sais qu'il aimerait vraiment qu'elle soit son actrice. Mets Hermione Granger. _»

« Hermione ? On n'a pas idée d'appeler ses enfants comme ça. »

Elle entend un rire de l'autre côté du combiné, et elle sait déjà ce que va lui répondre Blaise.

« _Parce que Parvati, c'est mieux, peut-être ? _»

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

« C'est pas comme si tu utilisais souvent mon prénom... »

« _C'est vrai que je préfère Princesse. _»

« Bref, je t'envoie ça au plus vite. Bisous ! »

« _Parvati ? _»

« Quoi ? »

« _Essaie de dormir, un peu. _»

**. . .**

« Vous avez réservé ? »

L'endroit est immense. Au sol, du béton ciré. Au mur, une armada de fenêtre. Et ce n'est pas pour déplaire à Hermione, puisqu'elle a vue sur le quart sud-est de New York, de Long Island à Coney Island. Le Black Water est considéré comme LE restaurant du moment, de par sa magnifique vue, mais également de par la qualité des plats que l'on y sert. Bien sûr, Hermione en a entendu parler, mais les stars de Broadway ne sont pas les stars dont on parle, et elle sait qu'aucun de ses fans ne la jugera pour ne pas être allée dans le resto hype du moment. Ni même pour y être allée.

« Et bien, je suis Hermione Granger, je suis avec... »

« Avec Draco Malfoy. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît. »

La blonde se détourne du registre et d'Hermione, en prenant bien soin de feindre un sourire, qu'Hermione sait, de toute façon, hypocrite. Elle a appris à discerner le vrai du faux depuis bien longtemps, déjà.

La blonde s'arrête devant une table et se retourne enfin vers la brune, son sourire toujours obstinément collé au visage. Et Hermione en a le souffle coupé. La table est collée à une fenêtre, et si la vue en elle-même est déjà immensément jolie, c'est plutôt ce qui se trouve sous ses pieds qui lui coupe le souffle là, sous cette table en particulier, il n'y a plus de béton, juste du verre. Du verre offrant la vision d'une chute libre sur plus de trente étages. Époustouflant.

« Je vous remercie... » murmure la comédienne, en continuant de regarder le sol invisible sous ses pieds, et la serveuse finie par s'éclipser. Presque à contre cœur, elle relève la tête et tire la chaise pour pouvoir s'y asseoir. Elle tend son poignet et regarde le cadran de sa montre en argent. 12H32. Elle n'est pas en retard, et intérieurement, elle se félicite pour cela. Il faut marquer des points partout.

Et puis, soudainement, tous les visages se retournent vers l'ascenseur, et quelques cris hystériques surviennent. Hermione sait qu'il est arrivé. Il est le seul à provoquer une telle agitation dans un lieu très peu rempli. Elle regarde à ses pieds, et elle aperçoit tout en bas de l'immense immeuble une masse de journalistes qui venaient sans doute d'arriver, en même temps que le réalisateur. Elle relève finalement la tête et, de plein fouet, croise le regard de Malfoy. Elle a pourtant déjà vu ses yeux dans les magazines, mais la vérité, c'est qu'ils n'ont rien à voir. Ils sont bien plus intimidants, et alors qu'il approche, il y a une question qui se répète en boucle dans l'esprit d'Hermione ; c_omment vais-je faire pour le regarder dans les yeux ?_

Le bruit de la chaise en face de la sienne la tire de sa rêverie, et par réflexe, elle sourit au nouvel arrivant, qui se contente de relever légèrement la commissure gauche de ses lèvres en guise de réponse. Elle le voit jeter un coup d'œil au sol invisible.

« Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il.

Elle regarde à son tour le sol, ne se lassant pas de l'effet que le vide a sur elle, puis répond.

« La vue, ou bien le nombre improbable de journalistes qui vous suivent à chacun de vos déplacements ? »

Il lève les yeux sur elle, et elle perçoit dans son regard glacé une pointe d'amusement. Elle tourne la tête vers l'ascenseur, dont la petite sonnette ne cesse de retentir depuis que Draco est arrivé. Comme par magie, bon nombre de personnalités arrivent à présent dans le restaurant. Mais ils le savent tous, aller là où va Draco Malfoy, c'est être sûr d'être vu. Elle reporte son regard sur le blond, mais elle se heurte à nouveau au bloc de glace qu'est le regard de son vis-à-vis, et le fait de savoir qu'il l'observe fait naître en elle un sentiment étrange, entre la peur et la fierté, assez proche du malaise, et très proche de la sensation d'être épiée dans toute sa personne, de fond en comble, comme s'il avait le pouvoir de l'analyser. À cette pensée, un petit rire étouffé passe la barrière des lèvres de la brune, et cette fois, elle voit dans ses yeux une pointe d'incompréhension.

« Je... Vous ne devriez pas regarder les gens comme ça, c'est assez... »

« Assez ? »

« Déstabilisant. »

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle contemple la vue que lui offre la baie vitrée. Et puis, à nouveau, elle entend sa voix.

« Alors, j'imagine que vous ne devriez pas chanter. »

Elle détourne à nouveau les yeux, pour les poser sur lui, ne comprenant pas ses paroles.

« Disons que j'ai été déstabilisé en vous entendant chanter. Dans le bon sens du terme. » explique-t-il.

Elle sent, malgré elle, une rougeur s'installer sur ses joues, et une fois encore, c'est de l'amusement qu'elle peut lire dans le regard de son vis-à-vis. Elle balaye la pièce du regard, et ne peut que remarquer que le nombre de personnes dans la salle a triplé, peut-être même plus, et qu'une grande partie des yeux sont posés sur elle, sur eux. À nouveau, face à tant d'attention, alors qu'elle ne chante même pas, elle se voit dans l'obligation de reporter son regard sur son voisin. Il détecte son malaise, et en guise d'encouragement lui offre un faible sourire, pour finalement lui dire,

« Écoutez, c'est vrai que j'ai été conquis par votre voix, mais je n'ai pas vraiment idée de votre jeu. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de vous faire passer le casting. Je veux voir l'étendue de votre talent. Comme je l'avais prévu... »

Il pose sa main sur la sienne, et un léger frisson la parcoure au contact de sa main froide sur sa propre main, sur le point d'être moite. Les regards de la pièce redoublent d'intensité, et elle voudrait retirer sa main, mais l'intensité du regard de son voisin lui murmure que retirer sa main serait dire adieu à l'opportunité qu'on lui offre. Et Dieu sait ce qu'elle veut devenir actrice. Alors elle laisse sa main là où elle est, et il continue.

« … un certain nombre de personnes sont là, aujourd'hui, dans cette salle. Ils sont crédules, vous savez, et à l'instant où j'ai posé ma main sur la vôtre, leur baromètre à potins s'est envolé. Voilà ce que je vous propose... Je veux voir votre capacité à improviser, à raconter une histoire autrement que par la chanson. Je veux que les gens ressortent d'ici en vous ayant cru, et en vous croyant toujours. Je veux faire la Une d'un magazine people tellement les gens auront cru en vous, tellement vous aurez été convaincante. Je vous laisse carte blanche. »

« … _Carte blanche.. ? _»

« Carte blanche. »

**. . .**

« … vous faire passer l'envie de m'arnaquer avec vos deux millions de dollars ! Deux millions, pour un film de Malfoy ? Mais vous avez cru quoi au juste ? Allez au Diable ! »

Seamus lance rageusement son téléphone sur le canapé, puis s'assoit sur ce dernier. Il croise les jambes, pose son coude sur l'accoudoir, et sa tête sur sa main.

La loge de Draco n'est pas grande, mais luxueuse. Un canapé en cuir trône devant une table basse aquarium, et dans le fond de la pièce, un jacuzzi attend d'être allumé.

Devant son miroir, Draco, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'écran de son portable, se fait « retoucher » par sa maquilleuse personnelle, qui n'est autre que la maquilleuse en chef de tous ses films.

« Draco, arrête de bouger. » lance-t-elle.

« Je bouge pas. »

« Tu bouges. »

« Je bouge pas. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, tandis que Seamus à son tour, se lève complètement. Il s'assied ensuite sur le meuble devant Draco, et commence son speech habituel.

« Le MacGo Show, Draco. L'émission la plus vue chez les 25-39 ans. Autrement dit _ton _audimat. Ne te loupe pas. Au niveau du physique, on est d'accord que tu as déjà tout gagné, mais sois souriant... »

« … _sois poli, sois jovial... _» continue Draco, connaissant le discours sur le bout des doigts.

« Je ne rigole pas, là, Draco. C'est fini l'époque où tout le monde t'aimait. L'affaire Cho Chang a considérablement baissé ta cote de popularité, et tu peux être certain qu'elle va te poser des questions sur cette affaire. J'ai briefé Padma. On sait que MacGonagall a une forte tendance a inviter sur le plateau des gens qui ne sont pas prévenus. Si elle nous fait le coup, c'est Padma qui te couvrira, tout à l'heure. Quant à ta connerie de ce midi, t'as plutôt intérêt à me réparer tout ça. Et vite. »

Toujours sur son BlackBerry, Malfoy ne daigna même pas observer son agent.

« Blaise m'a envoyé la liste des membres du staff du film. Mais n'aborde pas ce sujet, laisse le venir à toi. Attends qu'elle te parle de ce film pour en parler. Les gens n'aiment pas les gens qui vendent coûte que coûte leur création. Ça donne l'image d'un créateur avar et cupide. »

La porte s'ouvre à la volée et laisse apparaître un petit brun à lunettes qui semblait peu sûr de lui, avant qu'il ne lance, avec un ton plein de malice,

« Dans 5 minutes, Mr Malfoy ! Ne soyez pas en retard... »

Et qu'il ne referme la porte derrière lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**. . .**

« Bienvenue au MacGo Show Mr Malfoy ! On va finir par devenir de très bon amis vu la fréquence de vos visites ! »

« Et bien, j'espérais qu'on le soit déjà, Minerva... » répond le blond, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Minerva, se retourne vers la caméra et lui lance un clin d'œil, ce qui provoque les rires du public, et un plus grand sourire factice de Draco.

« Et bien, si vous pouviez me faire inviter à une de ces soirées dont seul Blaise Zabini a le secret, je veux bien que l'on soit meilleurs amis ! » finie-t-elle par répondre.

À la mention de Blaise, les applaudissements retentissent de nouveau.

« Il me semble que sa soirée d'anniversaire est dans deux semaines. Une information pour nous faire baver ? »

Draco reprend enfin un air sérieux, puis c'est à son tour de répondre.

« Vous savez, il n'est pas arrivé le jour où Blaise parlera à qui que ce soit de ses soirées avant qu'elles n'aient eu lieu. Je ne déroge pas à la règle. »

Minerva adresse une mine triste à la caméra, et le publique suit avec des « Oooooh... », ce qui pousse Draco à mettre ses paumes en évidence, comme pour dire « Ce n'est pas ma faute ! »

La présentatrice retourne son attention sur son invité, mais arbore un air bien plus sérieux, cette fois.

« Vous savez que le MacGo Show n'est pas un talk-show à potins. Nous parlons de la carrière de nos invités, de leurs projets, mais pas de leur vie privée. Mais cette fois, Draco... je me vois dans l'obligation de ressortir cette affaire qui ne date en fait que de ce midi et qui a déjà fait le tour de la sphère people... »

Cette fois, le sourire de Draco est vrai, et il ne peut s'empêcher de rejeter la tête en arrière tellement il a envie de rire.

« … et pour vous chers spectateurs et téléspectateurs... »

Elle se retourne vers Draco, et regarde son imprévisible réaction, avant de continuer sa phrase.

« … nous nous sommes procuré la vidéo ! »

« Vraiment ? » demande Draco, amusé.

« Vraiment. » répond Minerva, déconcertée par la réaction si étrange de son invité.

**. . .**

Cormac MacLaggen est d'un naturel calme, et réfléchi. Quand il revient de sa journée de travail à Wall Street, il effectue toujours les mêmes gestes. D'abord, il desserre sa cravate, et retire la veste de son costume. Ensuite, il pose sa mallette de travail dans son bureau. Il ouvre le tiroir de son bureau, en extrait le double fond, et prend son paquet de cigarettes. Il en prend une, remet le paquet à sa place, et se dirige vers une des fenêtres du salon. Il ouvre cette fenêtre, sort le briquet gravé aux initiales de son père de la poche du pantalon de son costume, et commence à se griller une clope. Il observe avec bienveillance sa vue sur Time Square et sur Central Park. Quand il a fini, il jette son mégot qui dévale plus de dix étages, et il referme la fenêtre. Il retire ensuite ses chaussures, puis sa cravate, qu'il n'avait auparavant que desserrée. Il défait les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise et se jette sur le canapé, devant la télé, qu'il finit par allumer. Là, il tombe toujours sur les premières minutes du MacGo Show, mais il change de chaîne.

Pas cette fois. Parce que cette fois, c'est SA fiancée qui apparaît sur l'écran. C'est elle qui...

**. . .**

_**6 heures auparavant, au Black Water...**_

« Carte Blanche. »

Elle se retourne à nouveau vers la baie vitrée, et ses yeux, petit à petit, s'embrument. Tout dans son esprit vient et part à 100 km/h, et pourtant, dans ce brouhaha complet, il faut qu'elle fasse ses preuves. Commencer doucement. Il faut commencer doucement, où les gens vont deviner que tout cela est faux.

Elle commence donc à parler, à voix basse, et essuie les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues, celles qu'elle fait couler d'elle-même, sachant très bien que tenter de se cacher est souvent la meilleure façon de se faire remarquer. Cette fois plus que les autres, au vu du nombre de regards plantés sur elle.

« J'en ai assez de ton petit jeu. Tu ne dis rien, tu ne fais rien. Réagis, je t'en prie, c'est tout ce que je te demande... » murmure-t-elle, à l'encontre du réalisateur, qui aimerait pouvoir éclater de rire, mais qui doit s'en empêcher.

« Comment ça ? » demande-t-il, en gardant son air sérieux.

Les larmes sont soudainement plus fortes, et son envie de rire l'est aussi. Elle retire sa main de la sienne, et elle sait maintenant que toute la pièce est à l'affût de ses faits et gestes.

« Arrête ! » dit-elle plus fort, en tentant d'essuyer toutes les larmes qui inondaient ses yeux, à présent « Arrête de croire que... que... qu'il n'y a que ton argent qui compte pour moi ! »

Elle sert les poings et relève ses yeux vers lui, puis, cette fois, en murmurant, dit,

« Je t'aime Draco... »

L'autre lève un sourcil, face à tant de réalisme, et finit par répondre.

« Tu m'aimes ? »

Cette fois, elle se lève complètement, et elle se met à crier, pour le grand plaisir de la foule présente dans la salle. Elle arrive même à mettre Draco mal à l'aise, l'espace de quelques secondes.

« Oui je t'aime ! Mais toi ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Tu n'as jamais aimé que ta petite personne ! Toi, toi et encore toi ! Mais réveille-toi Draco ! Il te faut quoi de plus ? Je passe mon temps à te montrer que je t'aime, à te le prouver, mais toi... Monsieur passe son temps à faire des films, mais tu te fiches royalement du reste ! La vie n'est pas un putain de film, Draco ! Tu sais comment je le sais ?! »

Il la regarde, abasourdi par cette réplique qu'elle vient tout juste d'inventer. Mais il ne peut répondre à la question factice qu'elle vient de lui poser, parce qu'une phrase se balade dans son propre esprit ; _I__l me la faut. Il me la faut. Il me la faut._

« PARCE QUE JE SUIS ENCEINTE D'UN HOMME QUI NE M'AIME PAS ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle quitte le restaurant.

**. . .**

La vidéo se termine, et il peut enfin arrêter de rire. Il relève la tête, mais cesse tout de suite de rire face au regard dépréciateur de Minerva MacGonagall.

« Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi rire face à une telle vidéo, Draco ? »

Il lui sourit, d'un de ces sourires que l'on donne aux enfants trop naïfs.

« Écoutez... » commence-t-il, « … la brune que vous avez vu sur ces images n'est autre qu'Hermione Granger, l'actrice principale de mon prochain film. Elle est à la base comédienne à Broadway, et je voulais voir l'étendue de son talent d'actrice. Je l'ai donc invité dans ce restaurant et je lui ai dit, grosso modo, « Improvise, fais ce que tu veux, mais en ressortant de ce restaurant, je veux toute la sphère people te croit. » Et ça a marché. Mais je le jure, Madame la juge, je n'ai mis personne enceinte, et je n'ai parlé pour la première fois à cette femme que ce midi. Elle a tout inventé, avec mon accord bien sûr. »

Tout le plateau reste silencieux face à une telle révélation, et puis, finalement, la présentatrice reprend la parole.

« Et bien... le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle est très talentueuse. Mais serait-ce donc une révélation sur votre prochain film ? »

« En effet, c'en est une... »

Minerva affiche soudainement un grand sourire, et sa met à frapper dans ses mains, comme excitée par une grande nouvelle.

« Et c'est mon émission qui en bénéficie ! Si ceci n'est pas un gage de confiance, je veux bien prendre un balai et sauter du dernier étage de nos studios en criant « Je suis une sorcière ! » »

Draco émet un petit rire léger.

« Et bien... disons que votre émission est une de celles que j'estime le plus... »

« Trop de compliments, vous allez abîmer mon petit cœur de vieille femme ! »

À nouveau, Draco rit face au sens de l'autodérision qu'a Minerva MacGonagall.

« Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit puisse abîmer le cœur de Minerva MacGonagall... »

C'est à son tour à elle de rire, mais elle reprend bien vite une mine sérieuse, voire sombre, à la lecture de son prompteur.

« Bien, Draco, il va de soi que vous reviendrez nous rendre visite à l'occasion de la sortie de votre prochain film – du moins je l'espère... »

Draco acquiesce à cette dernière phrase.

« Mais pour l'heure, je crois que les gens veulent savoir... Comment vivez-vous ces accusations dont Miss Chang vous assaille ? »

Draco soupire, mais répond.

« Et bien, je pense que de ne plus être sous les feux des projecteurs après avoir tourné dans mon dernier film... »

« _Dans l'ombre du soleil_. »

« C'est ça, l'a profondément marqué. Il est vrai que quand on a goûté à la célébrité, il devient vite difficile de s'en séparer. Maintenant, de là à dire que je l'ai « brisé », je pense sincèrement qu'il y a de la marge. N'importe qui a déjà travaillé avec moi vous dira que je suis quelqu'un de perfectionniste, certes, mais je pense beaucoup au bien-être de mon staff. »

« Mais il est vrai que beaucoup de vos acteurs sont adulés le temps de la promotion de vos films, mais sont bien vite oubliés par la suite... »

« Je ne nie pas cela, mais je ne fais rien pour, non plus. Et puis, allez dire cela à Luna Lovegood... »

Minerva affiche soudain un grand sourire. La personnalité haute en couleur de cette actrice l'a séduite dès sa première rencontre avec la blonde, et Luna reste depuis, son actrice préférée.

« Luna qui jouera bientôt dans _Les joncheruines_ de Tim Burton... » commente Minerva.

« C'est exact. » répond son invité.

« Alors, vous niez toutes ses accusations de méchanceté gratuite, vous niez aimer rabaisser votre staff, vous niez tout cela ? »

« Je ne le nie pas, je le déments. J'aime la perfection, mais je n'irai jamais jusqu'à rabaisser mon staff. »

Minerva toise pendant quelques secondes son vis-à-vis, qui la fixe en retour. Et puis soudainement, elle se retourne vers la caméra et s'exclame

« Et bien, nous allons voir si c'est l'avis de vos employés. »

Elle se lève, se retourne vers les coulisses, et reprend,

« Voyons voir, qui est cette jeune fille, avec son calepin et sa bouteille d'eau ? Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu un jour sur le plateau... »

« C'est Padma Patil, mon assistante. » répond Draco.

Un sourire naît à nouveau sur le visage de l'animatrice.

« Et bien, venez, Padma, n'ayez pas peur... »

Padma pose précipitamment son calepin et sa bouteille d'eau et se dirige avec une assurance non dissimulée vers le canapé où est assis son patron.

« Bonsoir Padma ! » s'exclame Minerva, en se retournant vers son public qui, en cœur, répète cette phrase.

« Bonsoir... » répond l'autre en regardant rapidement son boss.

« Et bien Padma, dîtes nous, que pensez-vous de Draco Malfoy ? Et n'ayez pas peur de dire la vérité, s'il vous renvoie, je ferai en sorte de vous trouver un nouveau travail... » dit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Padma lui répond par un sourire amusé, puis répond.

« Et bien, n'en déplaise à Cho Chang, j'ai toujours considéré avoir énormément de chance d'avoir un patron comme Draco Malfoy. La vérité, c'est que Draco est quelqu'un de perfectionniste, tellement qu'en quelque sorte, il donne la main à ses acteurs. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont tous inconnus avant le tournage. Les grands acteurs sont trop capricieux. Je pense que... je pense que le fait qu'aucun réalisateur ne fonctionne de la même manière que Draco a profondément déstabilisé Cho, et qu'à présent, elle lui en veut. Mais c'est pour moi totalement injustifié. Il fait de ses acteurs de grands acteurs, ils ne comprennent juste pas qu'en sortant du plateau sur lequel ils ont tourné pendant quatre mois, ils devront apprendre à être autonome. Mais si la faute de Draco est de vouloir faire d'eux de grands acteurs, alors sachez que je suis de tout cœur avec lui. »

Minerva hoche la tête. Elle semble être convaincue par le discours de l'assistante.

« Pour une assistante-réalisateur, je trouve que vous avez de grands talents d'oratrice... » dit-elle, cependant.

« Et bien, j'imagine que j'ai ça dans le sang. »

« Auriez-vous de célèbres parents ? »

« Même si on ne peut pas dire que nous ayons d'étroits liens, le fait est que je ne peux pas renier ma mère. Ma mère qui n'est autre qu'Ashna Patil, de son nom de jeune fille Ashna Tejal. »

Et la mâchoire de Minerva se décroche.

* * *

**Alors?Alors?Alors?**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, critiques positives, comme négatives, of course. Tant qu'elles sont constructives... (Du moins les négatives. Parce que je suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter un "c 2 la merd trolol xd")**

**Je suis au ralenti, en ce moment, au niveau des fanfics, et mes mises à jour seront beaucoup plus espacées jusqu'aux grandes vacances, parce que voilà, je suis en Première, et donc, bah... première partie du Bac en fin d'année! En plus, je suis en pleine phase d'écriture du chapitre 2 de "_Il fait toujours plus sombre avan__t__ l'aube_" donc...  
**

**N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message privé, ou bien une review!**

**Gros bisous, et Inférieur à trois!**


	3. Rencontre macabre

_Voilà! J'ai fais vite, hein?Vous m'aimez? Moi oui, je m'aime. Ahum. Bon, il y a un flash-back dès le début du chapitre, et vous le reconnaîtrez grâce à l'écriture en italique. Et même si je n'avais pas pris la peine de le mettre en italique, vous l'auriez compris, croyez-moi. Il y aura tout un tas de flash-back durant cette fiction, parce que j'ai en quelque sorte imaginé un passé à chacun des personnages, et que ce passé à une influence sur l'histoire. (Oui, parce que je comprends bien que certain d'entre vous puissent avoir du mal à comprendre que Ron et Draco soient amis. Mais tout est dans leur passé commun.) Ces flash-backs seront toujours en italique parce que je ne suis pas très fan du "Début flash-back / Fin flash-back" qui casse le rythme selon moi. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est déjà un peu plus lourd que les deux précédents... (Conséquences du flask-back.) Je crois que j'ai jamais autant dit "Flash-back" de ma vie. _

_Merci encore pour vos reviews, parce que, trêve de plaisanteries, je vous aime beaucoup beaucoup. Je répondrai toujours aux reviews anonymes en début de chapitre, quant aux autres, je leur ai déjà répondu ;) _

**_Stressis :_**_ Merci beaucoup à toi, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!_

**_Olivia :_**_ Merci beaucoup, et voici la suite ;)_

_**Lh42 : **Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait très plaisir! Les compliments que les lecteurs font sur mon écriture sont bien souvent mes préférés, alors je ne peux que te remercier, encore! Voici la suite, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira! Zoubi :)_

* * *

« Allô ? »

Sa voix est rauque, dû à un réveil trop brutal. Il observe l'heure sur son réveil. 4H48. Ses yeux sont à demi plissés face à la lumière trop vive de l'appareil. Il s'allonge sur le dos, et observe le plafond, attendant une quelconque réponse de son interlocuteur.

« Draco... J'ai encore fait... j'ai encore fait _le cauchemar_. »

Draco se passe une main sur le visage, et se retourne à nouveau vers son réveil, comme pour être sûr de l'heure. Il soupire. Il murmure quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et puis, finalement, il s'assoit sur le bord de son lit.

« Hurmf... tu veux passer à la maison ? »

**. . .**

_« Alors, ça te plaît ? » demande-t-elle, avec cette pointe d'amour dans les yeux caractéristique de la lueur qui brille toujours dans le regard d'une mère._

_Mais Blaise ne peut pas parler. Il est obnubilé par l'objet qu'il tient dans ses mains. Du haut de ses treize ans, il sait que sa mère a dû économiser pendant des mois pour lui payer cette caméra. Il n'a jamais manqué de rien, mais il n'a jamais eu que le principal. Cette caméra, c'est la première dépense superflue de sa mère, et elle lui est destinée. Il a toujours su qu'il n'aurait jamais dû naître, qu'il n'est qu'un accident. Elle ne lui a jamais dit, bien sûr. Elle l'aime bien trop pour le blesser, mais il n'a aucun souvenir d'un quelconque père, et il sait qu'elle ne pouvait cependant pas se décider à avorter. Il aime sa mère, Blaise. Parce que sa mère est la femme la plus forte qu'il connaisse. Elle a perdu son frère jumeau alors qu'elle avait seize ans, dans un énième règlement de comptes du gang auquel il appartenait. Depuis, elle vit sous la protection des membres de ce gang, et ça n'a rien de sain, mais Blaise les admire, tous. Et eux le lui rendent bien. Blaise, c'était le prénom du frère de sa mère. Il aurait aimé le connaître._

_Il lève enfin les yeux sur elle, et il voit dans son regard une lueur d'appréhension, comme si elle avait peur que ce cadeau ne lui plaise pas. Mais comment ce cadeau pourrait-il ne pas lui plaire ? Il aurait tout accepté de sa mère. N'importe quoi de celle qui cumulait deux boulots pour pouvoir lui payer une scolarité décente. _

_Il n'a que treize ans, mais il atteint déjà les un mètre soixante-quatorze. Pourtant, elle est plus grande que lui. Personne ne peut nier qu'Elsa Zabini est magnifique. Et magnifique n'est qu'un doux euphémisme. Il sert sa mère dans ses bras, et lui murmure une dizaine de fois qu'il l'aime. Il sent une larme de sa mère rouler dans son cou, et il essuie ses larmes. Ses larmes de bonheur._

_Blaise se balade dans Manhattan. Sa caméra dans la main, il est à l'affût des moindres gestes de ces habitants aux attitudes étranges. Ils marchent vite, et ont toujours l'air stressés. Ils courent après le temps et l'argent, ils courent après une vie de labeur, et en oublient la vraie vie. Mais Blaise est fasciné par cet aspect de la vie qu'il n'a jamais pu connaître. _

_Il filme les gens dans la rue, il filme les immenses immeubles à l'aspect si neuf, contrastant avec ceux de son quartier natal, avec ceux du Bronx. Et puis son attention est captée par des cris perçants venus d'un immeuble, mais personne n'y prête attention. Personne ne prête attention aux clochards assis au sol, ou aux vieux hommes barbus portant des pancartes annonçant la fin du monde prochaine. Qui prêterait donc attention à de simples cris ? Mais Blaise, lui, il vient des quartiers violents du Bronx. Il sait entendre les signes annonciateurs d'une énième fusillade, il sait quand il faut s'en aller, sous peine de se prendre une balle perdue. Mais il est à Manhattan, il est près de Wall Street, un quartier ultra-surveillé – après tout, c'est ici qu'une grande partie de la bourse mondiale repose, et il sait qu'une fusillade aurait déjà été maîtrisée. Alors, lui, seulement lui, il relève la tête vers la provenance de ces cris. Lui, seulement lui, voit une femme en robe blanche avec de beaux cheveux blonds relevés en chignon se débattre pour empêcher un homme, blond lui aussi, de la pousser du balcon. D'instinct, il relève sa caméra vers la scène qui se joue sous ses yeux. Mais elle n'est pas assez forte, et les instants qui suivent sont en fait le plus grand traumatisme de la vie de Blaise. Parce que cette femme est trop faible, et que l'homme la pousse pour de bon. Elle bascule par-dessus le balcon, et atterrit dans un bruit sourd sur le trottoir, provoquant les cris hystériques des passants. Enfin ils voient, enfin ils entendent. Blaise reste figé là, de l'autre côté de la route, la caméra obstinément fixée sur la femme trop tordue pour être vivante, face contre terre, sur cette mare de sang qui grandit, qui grandit, qui ne cesse de grandir._

_À ce moment précis, Blaise ne savait pas qu'il venait d'assister à la fin de la dynastie Malfoy._

_**. . .**_

Blaise descend précipitamment de sa Bugatti. Il est 5H12. Comme après chaque cauchemar, il a les nerfs à vif. Ses cauchemars sont de moins en moins présents, mais ils ont toujours le même effet sur son esprit il devient vulnérable et à fleur de peau le temps de quelques heures, et il ne trouve jamais rien de mieux à faire que de se réfugier chez son meilleur ami. Parce que Draco sait, lui. Il a vu la même chose que Blaise, mais d'un point de vue différent. Lui était dans la cuisine, et a vu toute la scène. Le temps qu'il réagisse, sa mère était déjà passée par-dessus le balcon. La seule différence entre les deux meilleurs amis, c'est que Draco n'a pas vu le corps informe de sa mère sur le trottoir. Jamais. Parce que dans le tribunal, le jour du procès de Lucius Malfoy, Blaise était un témoin de l'accusation, et qu'au moment de visionner sa pièce à conviction, il a demandé à ce que Draco ne la voit pas. S'il avait été traumatisé par la mort d'une inconnue, qu'en aurait-il été de Draco, face à la mort de sa mère ?

Il atteint la porte d'entrée de la villa, et appuie sur la sonnette. Il n'attend pas dix secondes que déjà la porte s'ouvre sur un Draco torse nu, tiré d'un sommeil profond, et trop fatigué pour s'habiller. Draco s'écarte, et n'a pas besoin de parler pour que Blaise entre. En journée, Blaise entre sans prendre la peine de sonner, mais il sait que la nuit, Draco ferme la porte à clé. Il se dirige de lui-même vers le minibar du salon, d'où il sort deux verres et une bouteille de Whisky. Encore une fois, Malfoy n'avait pas fait dans la médiocrité il avait acheté une des bouteilles les plus chères du marché, une bouteille du Whisky Pur feu.

Il se dirige vers le canapé en cuir, et pose sur la table basse en chêne les deux verres qu'il avait pris. Draco, toujours engourdi de sommeil, finit par le rejoindre sur le canapé, alors qu'il voit son ami remplir son propre verre du breuvage sacré.

« Toujours le même cauchemar ? » demande-t-il.

Blaise ne répond pas. Mais il connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question avant même de la poser. Zabini boit son verre d'une traite avant de reporter son attention sur son meilleur ami.

« T'es allé voir ton père à Azkaban ? »

Draco fait craquer ses cervicales avant de répondre.

« Pas depuis trois ans. Il a encore demandé une remise de peine, tu sais... »

Blaise enfonce son visage dans ses mains. Quoi qu'il fasse, après ses cauchemars, il n'arrive jamais à effacer ces images de son esprit.

« Je vais encore demander à Nott de faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas. » prononce Draco.

C'est au tour du blond de boire son verre d'une traite. Il éprouve une haine sans bornes pour l'homme qui a tué sa mère, et jamais, au grand jamais, il n'a appelé cet homme « son père » après qu'il ait tué sa mère.

« Tu veux dormir ? » finit-il par demander, après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Blaise acquiesce, et ils se dirigent tous les deux vers la chambre à coucher du blond.

Comme après chacun de ses cauchemars, Blaise restera éveillé toute la nuit, aux côtés de son meilleur ami endormi, avec la seule respiration de ce dernier pour le rassurer. Et malgré ce que l'on pourrait penser, ce sera suffisant.

_**. . .**_

« Fais voir ! »

Parvati attend désespérément que sa sœur daigne sortir de la salle de bain. Dans trois jours, Padma devra accompagner son patron, Draco Malfoy, à un gala de charité organisé par la célèbre Crystal Parkinson, mère de Pansy Parkinson. Padma se doit d'être parfaite. Tout particulièrement pour cette occasion. Il y avait, quinze ans plus tôt, deux grandes familles qui régnaient sur New York la famille Parkinson, et la famille Malfoy. Deux familles rivales, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles éclate. Une histoire que le monde entier connaît déjà. Crystal Parkinson apprécie beaucoup Draco Malfoy. Elle éprouve énormément de compassion, pour lui. Ça n'est pas le cas de Jammy Parkinson, qui n'a jamais digéré le fait que sa fille, sa si précieuse et téméraire fille puisse se marier avec le fils de la famille rivale, aussi détruite fût cette famille. Bien que Pansy et Draco aient fini par rompre d'un commun accord, il éprouve encore aujourd'hui une profonde animosité envers le blond.

« Je sais pas Parvati. Je crois que ça fait trop vulgaire pour un gala de charité... »

« Mais fais voir je te dis ! »

Parvati entend un soupir derrière la porte, mais celle-ci finit par s'ouvrir.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, t'es magnifique dans cette robe ! Et puis le bleu nuit, c'est une valeur sûre, chérie ! »

« Tu crois ? »

Padma admire sa longue robe dans le miroir. Moulante sans être vulgaire dans le haut de corps, et évasive à partir du milieu de ses cuisses. Un drapé soie, comme le lui avait conseillé Parvati. Dans le miroir, elle aperçoit sa sœur se glisser derrière elle.

« Bien sûr, regarde... »

Parvati relève les cheveux de sa jumelle dans un chignon banane, puis reprend,

« Chic, sévère sans trop l'être. On sent que tu n'es pas là pour rire, mais ça n'empêchera personne de te regarder. Regarde comme tu es belle. Si j'étais pas ta sœur, je serais sûrement en train de m'imaginer des choses pas très... »

« … Parvati ! » s'offusque Padma.

La dite Parvati ne peut s'empêcher de rire face à la pudeur de sa sœur.

**. . .**

Neville Longbottom se réveille en sueur dans son appartement trois-pièces situé quand le Queens. Il plonge son visage dans ses mains avant de se lever, et de filer dans sa salle de bain, pour évacuer la pression et la saleté.

Il n'y a rien de superflu, dans son appartement. Tout est neutre, dans des tons clairs sans être trop vifs. Cependant, toute personne qui entrerait dans cet appartement vous dirait la même chose il est dans un bordel monstre. Parce que voilà, au mur, des dizaines et des dizaines de dessins, de peintures, de croquis tous plus différents les uns que les autres. Au sol, des taches de peinture qui ne s'effaceront sans doute jamais. Neville dort dans le canapé, parce que son lit a été investi par trois toiles en pleine phase de séchage. Dans l'évier de sa cuisine, ça n'est pas de la vaisselle qui attend d'être lavé, mais un nombre improbable pinceaux, et des palettes de couleurs. Sur le bureau, des croquis par dizaines, par centaines, même. Il y a des cahiers éparpillés au sol. Ce sont des BD, créées par Neville. Elles n'ont jamais été publiées parce qu'il les trouve mauvaises. Il n'a pas conscience de son génie. Il y a du pastel, aussi, et de la craie. Il y a tout un bureau consacré aux dessins en noir et blanc. C'est la pagaille dans sa chambre, dans le salon, dans la cuisine, et si la salle de bain a pour le moment été épargnée, ça n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

Mais dans tout ce capharnaüm, il y a une pièce qui reste intacte. Son bureau de travail. Pourtant, l'univers est le même il y a des feuilles blanches, aussi, et beaucoup de crayons à papier. Son bureau est incliné, pour lui faciliter la tâche. Et ce bureau restera toujours en ordre, car Neville sait que ce travail est la meilleure chose qu'il lui soit arrivé, et il ne pourrait supporter de perdre ce job à cause d'une mauvaise organisation. Job qu'il a depuis plus de quatre ans, et qu'il chérit plus que n'importe quoi sur cette planète.

La veille, Parvati Patil l'avait appelé le prochain tournage de Draco Malfoy reprenait dans deux semaines. Le scénario lui avait été envoyé, il fallait qu'il le lise. Et il fallait qu'encore une fois, il soit le meilleur. Il faut toujours être le meilleur quand on est le story-boarder de Draco Malfoy.

**. . .**

Son sac imitation peau de serpent dans le pli de son coude, ses talons hauts aux pieds, Pansy se dirige de son habituelle assurance vers la villa de Draco Malfoy. Elle baisse ses lunettes de soleil le temps de quelques secondes, pour pouvoir vérifier son allure grâce au reflet que l'une des baies vitrées de la villa lui renvoie. Parfaite. Ventre encore plat, jambes toujours fuselées, cheveux parfaitement coiffés. Elle passe ses mains d'instinct sur son tailleur Chanel – un de ceux de la dernière collection, et se dirige avec une assurance non dissimulée vers la porte d'entrée de la bâtisse, faisant claquer ses talons sur le bitume. Elle sonne une fois. Puis deux. Puis trois. Puis...

La porte s'ouvre violemment sur Draco qui toise la malheureuse qui avait osé le réveiller, avant de finalement refermer la porte sur l'intruse.

… puis quatre.

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau.

« T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? » siffle Draco.

« Midi moins le quart. Merci. »

Elle pousse Draco, et entre dans la maison sans demander son reste. Après tout, elle a vécu ici pendant presque trois ans. Elle aurait très bien pu entrer d'elle-même, étant donné qu'elle a toujours le double des clés.

« Situation de crise ! » s'exclame-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Draco soupire puis finit par suivre son ex-femme dans son propre salon. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, et s'affale sur un des fauteuils en velours vers foncés.

« Je t'écoute. » lâche-t-il alors.

Cependant, Pansy se lève, murmure un vague « Va chercher Blaise. » avant de se diriger à grands pas vers les toilettes. Draco s'exécute donc, se lève, mais est coupé dans son élan par un bruit disgracieux venu de la pièce où s'était enfermée Pansy.

« Pansy, ça va ? » demande-t-il alors, pour avoir la conscience tranquille.

« Nausée matinale ! » lui répond-elle, avant de repartir dans un énième vomissement.

Draco esquisse un rictus de dégoût, et finit par se diriger vers sa chambre à coucher, où Blaise dormait encore à poings fermés. Il se dirige vers les rideaux, qu'il tire sans ménagement, mais le sommeil de Blaise ne s'en trouve pour autant pas troublé. Il murmure tout un tas d'injures inaudibles à l'encontre de Pansy, puis attrape un oreiller, et frappe son ami, dans l'espoir qu'il se réveille enfin. Un cri de frayeur lui répond.

« Putain, merde, Draco, tu m'as fait peur ! » s'exclame le métis.

« Pansy est là. »

« Beurk. Tu peux me frapper autant que tu veux, je ne sortirai pas de cette pièce. » lui répond-il, sur un ton théâtral.

Draco soupire d'exaspération.

« C'est pas ce que tu disais quand elle était ma femme. »

« C'est pas ce que je disais avant qu'elle soit enceinte et qu'elle nous agresse à coup d'hormones. Et d'ailleurs, c'est qui le père ?! »

« On s'en fout. D'après elle, il y a situation de crise. »

Blaise pousse un gémissement de frustration très peu viril , avant de se résoudre à se lever, et suivre son ami.

Pansy est là, visiblement remise de sa nausée, et lime ses si précieux ongles en prenant bien soin de ne pas écailler son vernis. Les deux hommes s'assoient, et elle peut enfin commencer.

« Bien. Tout d'abord, Draco, laisse-moi te dire que tu es un sombre crétin. »

Draco lève un sourcil, mais encore trop embrumé de sommeil, n'arrive pas à réunir toute sa répartie pour répondre à la brune.

« Certes, je ne suis plus ton attachée de presse pour neuf mois, n'empêche que je reste la chargée de communication de tes films. Et toi, crétin que tu es, tu ne t'es pas dit que peut-être qu'avant de balancer à l'Amérique entière le nom de ta prochaine actrice, tu aurais dû m'en parler, À MOI ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? » demande Draco, alors qu'à côté de lui, Blaise se demande ce qu'il fait dans cette conversation.

« Ce que ça change ? Et bien rien, à part peut-être le fait que ta petite protégée a été « invitée » à _Can we talk ? _»

Blaise ricane, et Draco plonge son visage dans ses mains.

« Meeeeeeerde ! »

Pansy se lève, et entreprend de faire les cent pas dans le salon cosy – qu'elle avait elle-même décoré, de son hôte.

« On ne peut décemment pas refuser... » commence-t-elle, « … sinon on peut être sûrs que Rita Skeeter ne va pas se priver de la détruire, alors qu'elle n'est même pas encore connue du grand public. On est obligés d'accepter, au moins pour faire bonne figure. J'aurais aimé pouvoir la former avant qu'elle ne se retrouve sur n'importe quel plateau. Mais celui-là... »

Blaise comprend enfin pourquoi il est dans cette conversation. En producteur qui se respecte, il sait que l'image qu'ont les acteurs des films qu'il produit a une grande importance, puisqu'elle détermine le succès qu'aura le film. C'est là que les films de Draco sont difficiles à gérer, puisque ce dernier ne fait jouer dans ses films que des acteurs auparavant inconnus, et les gens doivent se fier au talent du réalisateur plutôt qu'au talent des acteurs. Mais dans un cas comme celui d'Hermione Granger, ça reviendrait à ruiner la réputation d'une actrice n'ayant encore jamais fait ses preuves. Autant dire, ruiner une carrière cinématographique n'ayant même pas débuté. Et par la même occasion, faire couler un film de Draco Malfoy. Une première. Il comprenait maintenant le but de Rita Skeeter.

« Je vais la former... » continue Pansy, « … je vais la former, et elle sera en mesure de lui faire face. Si elle réussit, ça pourrait faire grimper sa cote de popularité comme jamais, après tout... »

« Mais si elle se plante... » répond Blaise, « … c'est fini pour elle. »

Pansy pousse un cri de frustration, et finit par s'asseoir à côté de Blaise.

« De toute façon on ne peut pas refuser. » murmure-t-elle.

« On ne peut pas. » confirme Blaise.

Long silence.

« Blaise, il faut que tu invites Minerva MacGonagall à ta soirée d'anniversaire. » dit-elle.

« Quoi ?! Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que si on se plante chez Skeeter, il faut marquer des points auprès de MacGonagall. Elles sont concurrentes, elles se font la guerre depuis toujours, si Skeeter nous discrédite, MacGo fera le contraire, surtout si elle nous apprécie. Invite-la je te dis. Si j'ai bien compris, elle adorerait venir à une de tes soirées. Juste une, Blaise... »

« Ok, c'est bon. J'espère juste que son cœur n'est pas encore assez faible pour lâcher ce soir-là, parce que sinon elle risque de plomber l'ambiance. »

Elle se lève mais se retourne à nouveau vers Blaise, Draco ayant perdu sa langue pour de bon.

« Et au fait, tu viens avec moi au gala de charité de ma mère, mardi prochain. »

« QUOI ?! Hors de question ! »

« C'était pas une question. »

C'est au tour de Blaise de se lever.

« Emmène Draco, emmène Weasley, emmène n'importe qui, mais pas moi ! J'ai eu ma dose de trucs chiants ce mois-ci ! »

« Draco y va déjà avec son assistante, et le roux ne me va pas au teint. Il ne reste que toi. »

Il soupire bruyamment.

« Si Padma y va, ça veut dire que Parvati est au courant qu'il y a ce gala, et si elle sait que j'y vais, elle va tout faire pour y aller aussi... Pansy, s'il te plaît, j'implore ta compassion refoulée depuis de longues années... »

« Tu viens avec moi, c'est pas négociable. Mais je ferais en sorte que ma mère invite Weasley, Parvati n'aura qu'à y aller avec lui. Et vous devriez vraiment penser à dresser vos assistantes. Elles vont finir par vous marcher dessus, un de ces jours. »

**. . .**

« Non mais je rêve ! » hurle Hermione, dans l'appartement qu'elle partage avec Cormac.

Devant elle, à la fenêtre de son salon, Cormac est ouvertement en train de fumer.

« Depuis quand tu fumes ?! »

L'autre se retourne, mais ne fait pas attention à la colère de sa fiancée.

« Depuis toujours. Mais _moi_, j'ai un minimum de respect envers toi, alors je faisais en sorte de ne pas te blesser. »

La colère d'Hermione s'évapore aussi vite qu'elle est apparue. Elle croise les bras et fait quelques pas vers son futur-mari. C'est un air triste qui habite son visage, à présent.

« Cormac... tu vas m'en vouloir longtemps, encore ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas t'humilier... Je ne pensais pas que ça aurait cet effet. »

Il rit jaune.

« Bien sûr, hurlez que vous êtes enceinte de Draco Malfoy, et vous pouvez être sûr que personne n'y prêtera attention ! »

Elle fait encore un pas.

« Mais tout le monde sait que c'est faux, maintenant... Ça n'a duré que six petites heures... »

Elle pose sa main sur son épaule, mais il s'écarte brutalement.

« Peut-être que ça ne serait jamais arrivé si tu avais pensé dès le début à faire quelque chose de sérieux de ta vie ! T'as jamais pensé qu'à ça ! Cinéma, cinéma, cinéma ! Tu sais combien de fois j'ai hésité à te demander ta main, parce que j'avais peur que tu me répondes non, parce que tu voulais te consacrer à ta carrière ?! Tu sais combien de fois ?! Moi non plus ! J'ai arrêté de les compter ! Tu voulais pas m'humilier ?! Mais arrête, t'en avais clairement rien à foutre ! Alors tu sais quoi ?! Je vais prendre mon paquet de cigarettes, et lui et moi, on va aller dormir à l'hôtel, une nuit, peut-être deux, ou même une semaine, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, au fond ?! »

Il se dirige vers l'entrée de l'appartement, prend ses clés dans la coupole prévue à cet effet, et attrape son manteau.

« Cormac... »

Et il claque la porte.

Hermione tente en vain de refouler les larmes qui inondent ses yeux. Il ne se rend pas compte d'à quel point elle l'aime. Elle essuie ses larmes d'un revers de manche, puis se dirige vers le frigo de la cuisine. Elle n'a plus d'appétit, alors elle referme la porte du réfrigérateur, et se contente d'une des pommes de la corbeille de fruits posée au centre de la table. Elle se décide ensuite à descendre voir si elle a reçu du courrier.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent sur un homme, apparemment du même âge qu'elle, et plutôt séduisant. Sa peau foncée et ses tatouages lui donnent un air de bad-boy, ce qui, même si elle ne l'avouera jamais, avait toujours plu à Hermione. Oui, Hermione Granger, fille de Jean et Robert Granger, dentistes de leur état, élue reine du bal de promo et présidente du conseil des élèves, avait toujours eu un faible pour les bad-boys.

« Quel étage ? » demande-t-il.

« Hum... Rez-de-chaussée. » .

Les portes se referment, et les étages défilent.

« Jolie montre. » commente-t-il alors, dans le silence léger qui habitait la cabine.

Elle observe son poignet, et y voit sa montre en argent. Premier cadeau qu'elle avait reçu d'un fan. Elle relève la tête vers l'homme qu'elle n'avait auparavant jamais vu, et sourit.

« Merci... »

Les étages défilent encore pendant quelques secondes, et, enfin, les portes s'ouvrent sur le rez-de-chaussée. L'homme marche d'un pas tranquille vers la sortie de l'immeuble, et elle se retourne compulsivement vers l'armada de boîtes aux lettres qui peuplent le hall d'entrée, en frottant son poignet. Son poignet nu. _NU ?_ Plus de montre. L'homme lui avait volé sa montre sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Fonçant vers les portes d'entrée de l'immeuble, elle sort du bâtiment et observe les alentours. Mais l'homme est déjà parti. La foule a déjà avalé Dean Thomas.

Elle pousse un juron et se promet qu'elle ira faire un tour au commissariat. Elle se retourne vers les boîtes aux lettres, et ouvre rageusement la sienne. Elle prend son courrier et referme la boîte tout aussi rageusement. Elle se dirige à grands pas vers l'ascenseur, puis, arrivée à destination, elle claque la porte de son appartement derrière elle. Enfin, maintenant, seulement maintenant, elle prête attention à son courrier.

Publicité. Facture. Publicité. Lettre de fan. Lettre de fan. Facture. Magazine de Cormac. Lettre de fan. Publicité.

Et puis un courrier très épais enveloppé dans une enveloppe kraft marron attire son attention. À l'aide d'un couteau, elle créé une fente dans le haut de l'enveloppe, et en retire son contenu.

Elle comprend à l'adresse de l'expéditeur qu'il s'agit du scénario du prochain film de Draco Malfoy, et un immense sourire éclaire son visage. Elle peut enfin lire le chef-d'œuvre dans lequel elle doit jouer.

Là, sur la couverture du dossier, un seul mot en lettres capitales. Le titre du film.

_**MINE.**_

* * *

**Voilà! Donc, comme vous avez pu le constater, pas de Dramione dans ce chapitre. J'ai surtout insisté sur l'amitié Draco/Blaise et son origine, et sur la passé commun de Draco et Pansy. Et je tiens à préciser qu'ils sont toujours en bon terme. Et avant que vous ne me posiez la question, non, Pansy n'est pas enceinte de Draco.**

**Sinon, Mrs Zabini n'a dans les livres pas de prénom. Elsa n'est pas un prénom que j'aime particulièrement, (Désolée aux Elsa qui lisent cette fiction, m'en voulez pas. Et puis j'ai pas dit que j'aimais pas.) c'est juste que je cherchais un prénom qui s'accorde plutôt bien avec Blaise, puisque c'est le prénom du frère jumeau de Mrs Zabini. Et je trouvais que Blaise et Elsa allaient plutôt bien ensemble. **

**Voilà, n'oubliez pas de reviewer ou de m'envoyer un MP, (ou les deux.) et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, quand même.**

**Je vous aime les loulous, zoubi, Inférieur à trois.**


	4. Hors la loi - Partie 1

_Bon, mes vacances se terminent demain, alors autant vous prévenir tout de suite, les chapitres seront publiés avec plus d'intervalle! Minimum une semaine, Maximum deux semaines, je pense. Oui, moi aussi, je suis déçue. Mais en même temps, j'aurai moins de temps pour défoncer mes poumons à la nicotine, alors c'est un mal pour un bien. Pour moi, parce que vous, vous vous en fichez pas mal. Alors je vous invite à vous imaginer dorénavant les Grandes Vacances. Deux mois de publications tous les trois jours, c'est pas beau, ça?_

_Merci à tous les gens qui me donnent leur avis, ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur, et merci aussi aux gens qui follow l'histoire, et qui m'ont ajouté en favoris._

**_Stressis : _**_Merci beaucoup! Heureuse que Pansy te plaises, c'est un personnage que j'apprécie beaucoup! Elles ne sont pas vraiment tyranniques, disons... caractérielles. Si tout était simple, ce serait un peu ennuyant ;) Zoubi!_

**_Lh42 :_**_ Aha! Heureuse que les personnages te plaisent! On a un tout petit peu de Harry se chapitre, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il arrive bientôt, et avec une entrée remarquée! :D En fait, c'est leurs passés à tous qui les lie, en quelque sorte. Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, et j'espère que cette suite te plaira! Zoubi!_

**_Lale :_**_ Merci beaucoup! :)_

_**N'oubliez pas ; les flash-backs sont en italique! + Ils ne sont pas dans l'ordre chronologique!**_

* * *

_Seamus se réveille ce matin-là avec une furieuse envie de fumer. Il observe le lit voisin au sien.. Dean dort toujours. Dean dort tout le temps. Quinze ans, et déjà constamment épuisé. Seamus se lève donc, et se dirige vers la salle de bain commune du dortoir. Harry se tient devant lui, en caleçon, se brossant les dents, tout en essayant de dompter ses cheveux qui, tous les matins se jouaient à nouveau de leur propriétaire, dans la même rengaine._

_« 'lut. » grogne Seamus, en s'approchant du lavabo voisin de celui d'Harry. L'autre ne lui répond pas, de peur de baver du dentifrice. Il lève cependant ses yeux émeraude sur le nouvel arrivant, et y formule une question silencieuse._

_« Pomfresh m'a pris mon paquet de clopes. » explique Finnigan._

_Harry acquiesce, mais, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, n'arrive pas à empêcher une marée de mousse blanche de sortir de sa bouche._

_« Merde. » murmure-t-il, sous le regard amusé de Seamus._

_C'est à son tour de commencer à se brosser les dents, tandis que Harry tente de s'essuyer du mieux qu'il peut. _

_« J'imagine qu'encore une fois, vous n'allez pas venir au lycée ? » demande Potter, résigné._

_Seamus ne répond pas pendant plusieurs minutes, le temps de se brosser les dents, alors que l'autre tente encore et encore de vaincre ses épis. Au bout d'un certain temps, Seamus recrache son dentifrice, se rince la bouche, et finit par s'asseoir sur le lavabo._

_« Potter, il faut que je te pose une question. »_

_« Vas-y. » répond le concerné, toujours immergé dans sa bataille acharnée avec ses cheveux._

_« T'en fais exprès, ou est-ce que tu ne vois vraiment pas que la petite Weasley te bouffes du regard ? »_

_« Q-Quoi ? C'est... C'est ridicule ! » bafouille Harry, une teinte de rouge en plus sur le visage, toujours gêné quand il s'agit de parler de sa vie sentimentale, même inexistante._

_Seamus le regarde, amusé, puis reprend,_

_« Ouais, t'es vraiment aveugle, trop concentré dans ta petite guéguerre avec Malfoy pour voir qu'elles sont pas mal à te tourner autour. » _

_« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! »_

_Cette fois, Seamus rit de bon cœur._

_« Je rigole pas, et Ginny en fait partie. Mais Dean a des vues sur elle, alors bon, soit tu te décides, soit il fonce. En attendant, on te laisse un peu de temps. Donc pour répondre à ta question, non, on ne viendra pas aujourd'hui. »_

**. . .**

Draco s'observe une dernière fois dans le miroir. Ses cheveux sont savamment désordonnés, et sa tenue digne de lui. Ce soir, il a bien l'intention d'impressionner Crystal Parkinson, et d'exaspérer son mari. Son costume dépareillé est donc plus important qu'il n'en a l'air. L'apparence est toujours la première chose que l'on voit chez une personne, dans les hautes sphères du Show-business. Ainsi, sa veste grise, refermée sur une chemise blanche, son pantalon noir et sa cravate verte bouteille impressionneront Crystal de par son audace, exaspéreront Jammy pour la même raison, et à coup sûr, toute la gente féminine n'aura d'yeux que pour lui. Et peut-être aussi pour Blaise, qui aura sans doute la même idée que lui.

Il se détourne de son miroir et se dirige vers les clés des différentes voitures en sa possession. Rester dans le classique pour un gala de charité. Toujours. Ce soir, ce sera la Porsche noire. Il entre nonchalamment ses mains dans ses poches en se dirigeant vers son garage, mais se ravise bien vite quand il sent son portable vibrer dans la poche droite de sa veste. Numéro inconnu.

« Malfoy à l'appareil. » répond-il, avec la force de l'habitude.

« Malfoy, c'est Dean. »

Draco hausse un sourcil. Dean ne l'appelle qu'en cas de soucis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Tu vas pas apprécier. »

Cette fois, il soupire.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? »

Un long silence s'installe, avant que Dean ne se décide enfin à se lancer.

« Je suis en garde à vue au commissariat d'Harlem, sur la 124e rue... »

Draco pousse un long soupir, puis murmure un juron que Dean identifie comme étant un « putain », avant d'enfin répondre.

« Je peux pas venir te chercher maintenant. Tu fais chier. Quand est-ce que vous arrêterez enfin vos gamineries ? Je serai là d'ici trois, voire quatre heures. »

Il n'entend rien à l'autre bout du fil. Dean n'est pas en position de se plaindre.

« Elle veut porter plainte. » lâche-t-il, après un temps.

Le blond pince l'arrête de son nez, tentant tant bien que mal de contenir sa colère montante.

« J'appellerai Nott. »

Et il raccroche.

**. . .**

Ron descend de sa voiture, appréhendant légèrement sa soirée avec une des sœurs Patil. Il ne sait plus laquelle, exactement. Parvati, sans doute, mais il n'en est plus sûr. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que dans tous les cas, il devra supporter un caractère volcanique toute la soirée. S'il y a bien quelque chose pour laquelle les jumelles étaient, sont, et seront toujours connues, c'est leurs tempéraments explosifs. Il sonne à l'interphone, et il entend deux cris stridents en retour.

« _Je suis sûre que c'est Malfoy ! _»

« _ Mais non, c'est Weasley ! _»

« _ N'importe quoi ! _»

« _ C'est toi n'importe quoi, Malfoy est TOU-JOURS en retard ! _»

Il y a un long silence, et Ron devine l'affrontement visuel qui doit avoir lieu, quelques étages au-dessus. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi elles ne savent que c'est lui, puisqu'il a sonné à l'appartement de Parvati. Ça paraît pourtant logique. Deux voix le tirent de sa réflexion en prononçant la même phrase au même moment.

« _C'est qui ? _»

« C'est Ron. »

Il entend à nouveau un cri strident, et le hall d'entrée s'illumine. La porte s'ouvre à la volée, découvrant le grand sourire sur le visage de Parvati Patil, visiblement excitée à l'idée de participer au célèbre gala de charité de Crystal Parkinson.

« Dis-donc, Wealey, je t'ai rarement vu aussi élégant ! »

Ses cheveux fraîchement coupés, sa barbe de trois jours finement taillée, et le costume Calvin Klein de Draco, lui donne, c'est vrai, une toute autre allure que celle qu'il arbore en temps normal. On peut même dire de lui, ce soir, qu'il est séduisant. Très, même.

« Je ne sais pas si c'était un compliment, mais je dois avouer que tu es très jolie, Patil. »

Elle revêt un modèle de robe style empire d'un orange clair, celui du lever de soleil, s'accordant parfaitement à sa peau. Ses cheveux sont attachés en un chignon dont quelques mèches ondulées s'échappent. Elle lui offre à nouveau un grand sourire.

« Tu peux m'appeler Parvati ! »

« Alors appelle-moi Ron... »

**. . .**

_Draco joue distraitement avec sa caméra, alors que deux paires d'yeux sont posées sur lui._

_« Tu veux pas nous dire, alors ? » demande Dean._

_Le blond lui lance un regard glacial, mais Dean n'a pas la réaction qu'il aurait espérée. Il se retourne vers Seamus, et ils éclatent tout deux d'un rire aérien, ajoutant au capital bonheur de la pièce._

_« Si tu veux, on te dit pourquoi on est tous là... » commence Seamus._

_« Mais après, tu nous dis pourquoi, toi, tu es là. » finit Dean._

_« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire, ce que je fais là ? » demande Draco, sur un ton tout aussi glacial que son regard. _

_Seamus lui envoie un petit sourire, qui du haut de ses treize ans, se veut bienveillant. Il se retourne, et pointe du doigt un grand brun à peine plus âgé qu'eux._

_« Lui, c'est Olivier Dubois. Sa mère est morte en couches, et son père est mort dans un incendie quand il avait trois ans. »_

_Puis c'est Dean qui reprend, en pointant du doigt un brun à lunettes, toujours profondément endormi._

_« Lui, c'est Harry Potter. Ses parents étaient deux grands chirurgiens. Quand il avait un an, ils sont partis en Yougoslavie, pour soigner les civils, pendant la guerre. Un type a posé une bombe dans l'hôpital dans lequel ils bossaient et... boum. Personne ne sait chez qui ils avaient laissé leur fils, toujours est-il que trois jours après l'incident, Mrs Pomfresh retrouvait sur son palier un berceau avec Harry à l'intérieur. Comme dans les films. »_

_Le regard du blond reste longtemps posé sur Harry, bavant copieusement sur son oreiller. Malfoy ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion pour lui._

_À nouveau, Seamus reprend la parole. _

_« Mes parents habitaient à New York, mais ils s'étaient rencontrés à Chicago, où ils s'étaient fait pas mal d'amis. Ils y retournaient régulièrement, et ils me laissaient plusieurs jours chez ma grand-mère. J'avais deux ans quand leur avion s'est crashé. Ma grand-mère a pris ma garde, mais six mois plus tard, elle a fait un AVC. Elle a été jugée inapte à s'occuper de moi, alors ils m'ont envoyé ici. Mais je suis le seul à avoir de la famille, ici. Du coup, j'ai le droit d'aller voir ma grand-mère le week-end. »_

_Draco a beaucoup de mal à comprendre pourquoi Seamus prend un ton si léger à l'évocation de la mort de ses parents. Il n'a pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps que Dean reprend la parole._

_« Moi, je suis né sous X. J'ai des problèmes cardiaques depuis gamin, et les gens ne veulent pas adopter un enfant malade, ça sert à rien. C'est pour ça que je m'appelle Dean Thomas. Quand on naît sous X, on a trois prénoms, le troisième étant notre nom de famille jusqu'à l'adoption. Mais étant donné que j'ai jamais été adopté, je m'appelle Dean Jackson Thomas. À toi, maintenant. »_

_Les yeux de ses camarades restent obstinément fixés sur lui, et il comprend qu'ils ne le lâcheront pas. Il pousse un soupir, referme sèchement l'écran de sa nouvelle caméra, et lève les yeux sur eux._

_« Mon père a tué ma mère. »_

**. . .**

« Draco ! Tu es venu ! Comme tu es séduisant ! » s'exclame Crystal.

Draco s'approche, Padma à son bras, et en le voyant se diriger vers eux, Jammy décide de s'en aller, sous le regard amusé du blond.

« Bonsoir Crystal. Ce gala est une réussite, comme à chaque fois... »

Crystal Parkinson n'est pas très grande, mais ses yeux bleus clairs inspirent le respect. Ses cheveux tirés en un chignon sévère lui donnent une aura que personne ne saurait contester.

« Cesse donc tes compliments, Draco, tu vas me faire rougir ! » répond la femme, avec un grand sourire sincère, contrastant avec son air sévère.

« Mais qui est donc cette délicieuse créature à ton bras ? Vous allez presque aussi bien ensemble que Pansy et toi... »

Draco ne peut étouffer un petit rire.

« Crystal, c'est mon assistante... » s'exclame-t-il, avec un faux air outré.

« Oui, et Pansy était ton attachée de presse, ça ne t'a pas empêché de te marier avec elle... »

Padma écarquille les yeux en comprenant le sous-entendu. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Mrs Parkinson pose son regard sur elle.

« Et quel est votre nom, ma jolie ? »

« Padma Patil. » répond poliment l'assistante.

Imperceptiblement, Crystal blêmit. Si Padma ne le voit pas, Draco sait voir ce genre de chose. Il veut lui demander ce qui ne va pas, quand une voix inconnue l'en empêche.

« Crystal ! Ma chérie ! Ce gala est ma-gni-fique ! »

L'accent indien est fort, et Draco sent son assistante se raidir à son bras. La femme est grande et élancée. Elle porte un long sari coloré revisité pour pouvoir apercevoir ses jolies formes. Quelques rides sur son visage sont là pour rappeler que les années sont passées, malgré tout. Elle se retourne vers Draco, à qui elle offre un grand sourire, puis ses yeux se posent sur Padma.

« Merci Ashna... » murmure Crystal.

Mais l'autre ne l'écoute déjà plus.

« Padma ? » demande-t-elle, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

Cet espoir s'envole aussi vite qu'il est apparu quand sa fille lève enfin ses yeux sur elle, et qu'elle ne peut y lire qu'une haine profonde. Pour toute réponse, Padma attrape la flûte de champagne de son patron, et s'en va en direction du balcon, sans demander son reste.

Draco se retourne vers Ashna Patil, et revêt son habituel sourire ironique.

« Étant donné que votre fille a pris mon verre par votre faute, je vous prends ça ! »

Il saisit le verre de Mrs Patil, et s'en va sans plus de cérémonie.

**. . .**

« Draco ! Je t'ai cherché toute la soirée ! »

Draco se retourne vers Blaise, et lui lance un regard étonné.

« Quand on allait aux galas de sa mère, Pansy ne me lâchait pas de la soirée. »

« Oh, je l'ai menacé de ne pas l'inviter à ma soirée d'anniversaire si elle ne me lâchait pas. J'ai cru qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. »

Draco ne peut empêcher un sourire de poindre sur son vissage.

« Les hormones. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

« Crois-moi, tu vas te prosterner devant moi, après ça. »

L'autre lève un sourcil, l'intimant de continuer.

« La _20__th__ Century Fox_, _Columbia Pictures_, et _Eagle-Lion Films_ veulent coproduire ton prochain film. Bien sûr, en producteur qui se respecte, je ne lâcherai pas le film. Ça paraît logique. Mais je vais ouvrir une table des négociations vendredi prochain, juste la veille de _Can we talk ?_. Non seulement on pourrait aller jusqu'à doubler ton budget, mais en plus, je leur ferai signer un contrat les obligeant à ne jamais lâcher le film une fois qu'ils ont signé. Si Granger se plante, ils ne pourront pas se retirer. Au contraire, ils vont tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas. »

Cette fois, c'est un sourire sincère qui naît sur le visage du blond.

« J'irai pas jusqu'à me prosterner, mais bien joué. Ton favori ? »

« Ce sera au plus offrant. Mais j'avoue que je trouve que _Columbia Pictures_ et _Abbott & Zabini Magic Movies_ _Production_ forment un très beau couple ! » dit Blaise en riant.

Draco rit à son tour, puis un silence s'installe, alors qu'ils sont tous les deux accoudés au garde-fou du balcon. Puis Draco se retourne vers Blaise. Il semble vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais se ravise. Mais Blaise voit dans ses yeux ce que les autres n'y voient pas. Il voit les remerciements pour leur amitié sans bornes, pour avoir fait de lui celui qu'il est aujourd'hui, pour l'avoir toujours compris, et toujours soutenu.

« Padma t'a lâché ? » demande le métis.

« Non, enfin pas vraiment, elle a croisé sa mère... »

Draco se retourne et fait face à la salle.

« Ashna Patil est là ? » demande Blaise « Merde, Parvati ! »

« Trop tard. » murmure Draco, un sourire amusé vissé sur le visage, en apercevant soudainement ce qui se jouait dans la salle.

**. . .**

_Draco avait voulu s'asseoir sur les marches du tribunal, mais elles étaient bondées de journalistes. Tous les journaux titrent « La fin de la dynastie Malfoy », et c'est une boule qui se forme dans l'estomac de Draco quand ses yeux se posent malgré lui sur un de ces titres. La fin de la dynastie Malfoy. La fin d'un règne, et d'une compétition acharnée entre deux grandes familles. Les Parkinson ont gagné, mais ils ne s'en réjouissent pas. Ils ne voulaient pas gagner de cette façon. Parce que malgré tout, ces deux familles étaient attachées à leur adversité. Elles étaient unies, en quelque sorte. Le nom de Parkinson n'était jamais prononcé sans être suivi du nom Malfoy, et vice-versa. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus que les Parkinson. Draco a croisé Pansy. Elle lui a lancé un petit sourire triste qu'il ne lui a jamais vu. Plus de regards noirs auxquels ils avaient été préformatés, plus de mots durs et tranchants pour se blesser, pour se détester sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Il n'a pas répondu à son sourire. Il a marché droit devant lui, la tête haute, toute émotion irradiée de son esprit, de son organisme. _

_Il s'est assis sur un des bancs, à l'intérieur du tribunal, mais pas dans la salle où se passe l'audience. On lui a dit de s'en aller, que ces images le marqueraient, qu'elles le blesseraient à vie. Il est déjà blessé, il ne le dit simplement pas. Il ne faut rien dire. Il observe le distributeur de journaux, en face de lui. The Times. Il se lève, sort un billet d'un dollar, le lisse, et l'insère dans la machine. Aussitôt, la machine défectueuse crache à ses pieds un exemplaire du journal. _

_Sur la Une, une immense photo de Crystal Parkinson, dont l'air est morose. Elle ne feint pas aussi bien l'indifférence que son mari. Ou peut-être que son mari l'est réellement. _

_**« ****La fin d'une guerre ; le début d'une aire.**** »**_

_**Il y a exactement trois semaines aujourd'hui, la nouvelle tombait Narcissa Malfoy était décédée. Et si l'espace de deux jours, cette mort avait été mise sur le compte d'un suicide, cette hypothèse avait vite été démentie quand un témoin, tenant à garder son anonymat, avait envoyé une vidéo de la scène. La bombe explosait alors : Lucius Malfoy avait tué sa femme.**_

_**Aujourd'hui, jour du procès de l'assassin, Crystal Parkinson, rivale de toujours de la victime, accepte de se confier à nous. Un témoignage poignant, et sans concessions.**_

_**Que faisiez-vous, quand vous avez appris la nouvelle ?**_

_J'étais dans les coulisses du concert des Bizarr' Sisters, que je représente en tant qu'agent. Mon téléphone a sonné, et j'ai mis plusieurs minutes à réaliser. J'ai raccroché, j'ai couru vers la sortie, et pour ne rien vous cacher, dès que j'ai su que personne ne me voyait, je me suis mise à vomir._

_**Une nouvelle donc très choquante, même pour la famille rivale...**_

_Surtout pour la famille rivale ! Mon mari, Jammy, et Lucius Malfoy, se sont toujours profondément détestés. Ils sont nés ainsi, dans la rivalité. Et cette rivalité est presque devenue une tradition dans leurs deux familles, tout ça remonte à la création des États-Unis... C'est tellement vieux à présent, que personne n'a jamais pensé pouvoir en voir le bout un jour... C'est d'autant plus choquant que Narcissa et moi n'appartenions pas à ces familles, dans notre enfance. Nous nous sommes juste mariées aux hommes que nous aimions, et de fil en aiguille, nous avons dû devenir rivales. Mais la vérité, c'est que je n'ai jamais éprouvé une quelconque animosité envers elle. Elle était cette femme que je devais surpasser, mais avec qui je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de parler lors des soirées mondaines. Pas complètement une ennemie, pas complètement une amie non plus._

_**Quel est votre plus grand regret, dans toute cette histoire ?**_

_Je n'ai pas de regret. Je ne me sens pas responsable de l'acte de Lucius Malfoy. Ma famille non plus. Il est le seul responsable de la chute de l'empire qu'avaient fondé ses ancêtres. Par-dessus tout, c'était un acte profondément égoïste, quelle que soit la raison de son assassinat envers sa propre femme. Il avait un enfant, et aujourd'hui, il le laisse démuni, meurtri, et seul. Alors, j'imagine que mon plus grand regret, c'est de ne pouvoir rien faire pour Draco._

_**Vous ne pouvez vraiment rien faire ?**_

_Pour le moment, non. Les querelles entre nos familles sont tellement fortes qu'aucun contrat créant un quelconque lien entre celles-ci n'est possible. Je parle ici de mariage, de testament ou même d'adoption. Bien sûr, cette option n'a jamais été envisagée, seulement, cette interdiction interdit aussi une simple mise sous tutelle, qui lui aurait permis de vivre convenablement. Un enfant ayant vécu dans des familles aussi prestigieuses et ambitieuses que les nôtres ne peut qu'être brillant, et je ne doute pas que ce soit le cas du jeune Malfoy. Il est dommage de priver le monde d'un grand esprit. Après tout, son père, aussi assassin soit-il, était tout de même un des plus grands ingénieurs que ce monde ait connu... J'ai déjà commencé des recherches dans le but d'annuler cette interdiction. À mon plus grand regret, je crois que la famille Parkinson n'a plus rien à craindre de la famille Malfoy._

_Draco n'est pas au quart de l'article qu'il referme le journal d'un coup sec et le jette sur le mur opposé. Si même la rivale de sa mère l'avait en quelque sorte toujours apprécié, alors pourquoi Lucius avait-il tué sa mère ?_

_Il s'allonge sur le banc, et se met à jeter les clés de son triplex en l'air, pour finalement les rattraper. Après tout, il n'y remettrait plus jamais les pieds. Les gens passent, et le regardent avec un air curieux. Ils passent, l'observent, mais ne s'arrêtent jamais. Pourtant, bientôt, une ombre couvre son visage. Il lève les yeux, et aperçoit un garçon, d'à peu près son âge, mais totalement différent de par les petites cicatrices presque invisibles sur son visage, et ses vêtements quelque peu abîmés. Pourtant, Draco se redresse immédiatement pour lui laisser de la place._

_« Salut, j'imagine que tu es Draco ? »_

_Il acquiesce. _

_« Moi c'est Blaise. Blaise Zabini. J'imagine que tu dois me détester. Je veux dire, je suis le type qui envoie ton père en prison, et en plus je demande à ce que tu sortes de la salle d'audience, mais je voulais juste que tu saches que... »_

_« Je ne t'en veux pas. »_

_Blaise écarquille les yeux._

_« Ah bon ? »_

_« Si personne n'avait mis Lucius en taule, je l'aurai tué, je crois. »_

_Blaise baisse la tête, alors qu'il tient toujours dans ses mains la caméra que sa mère lui avait offerte, mais qu'il n'avait plus jamais utilisé après « l'incident »._

_« Tu vas faire quoi, maintenant ? » il demande._

_« Je sais pas. Ils m'ont placé trois semaines dans une famille d'accueil de transition, j'imagine que je vais aller à l'orphelinat, maintenant. »_

_« Je sais que... je sais qu'on n'est pas pareil, mais bon, je sais pas, si tu t'ennuies, ou si t'as besoin d'aide parce qu'un type te harcèle, bah préviens-moi. Je sais pas pourquoi, je veux dire, d'habitude, je vais pas vers les gens, mais... ce qu'on a vu, c'est un peu pareil, non ? Je crois que t'es le seul à pouvoir comprendre. À pouvoir me comprendre. Ouais... t'es le seul. »_

_Draco l'observe longtemps, le dévisage, même, mais ne répond pas. Il n'a pas l'air aussi anéanti que lui – ça n'était pas sa mère, mais il semble marqué. Profondément._

_« Ma mère est d'accord... enfin... Tu vois cette caméra, elle me l'a offert pour mes treize ans, mais j'ai plus vraiment envie de m'en servir, maintenant. Et... elle est d'accord pour que je te la donne. Alors voilà, tiens. »_

_Il lui tend la caméra, et Draco hésite longuement avant de la saisir. C'est le petit sourire de Blaise qui le convainc._

_« Tu sais, dans le Bronx, les orphelins prient toujours pour pouvoir rejoindre l'orphelinat de Mrs Pomfresh. J'espère que tu tomberas là-bas. Et puis avec un peu de chance, tu tomberas sur la meilleure famille d'accueil de New-York ! Ma mère est là, je dois y aller. Parle de moi dans ton orphelinat, je suis plutôt connu dans le Bronx, il doit y avoir des gens qui me connaissent, n'importe où où tu iras. On pourrait devenir amis ! »_

_Il se lève, sourit, lui fait un petit signe de main, avant de se diriger vers la sortie._

_« Blaise ! » l'interpelle Draco._

_Il se retourne, un sourcil haussé._

_« C'est qui cette famille d'accueil, la meilleure de New-York ? »_

_Un sourire naît à nouveau sur le visage du métis._

_« La famille Weasley ! »_

* * *

_****_**Alors, en fait, j'ai toujours trop peur que vous trouviez mes chapitres chiants, alors dîtes-moi s'il faut que j'y mette un peu de rythme ou pas, parce que ça me stresse, un peu.**

**Toujours est-il que voilà, vous en savez plus sur le passé de Draco, vous ne savez toujours rien de la guerre des soeurs Patil à leur mère, bref, je vous fait tourner en bourrique, et en plus je suis une garce, parce que je ne mets même pas Dramione.**

**Alors dîtes-moi si vous me boudez, ou pas.**

**Oh, et 'faut que je vous dises, ce chapitre a une deuxième partie :)**

**Bref, oubliez pas le MP, ou la review, enfin tout ça, quoi, pour me prouver que vous m'aimez comme je vous aimes. PARCE QUE OUI, JE VOUS AIMES. **

**Zoubi, Inférieur à trois!**

**P.S : Parfois, mes phrase ne ressemble à rien, comme s'il manquait quelque chose au beau milieu, je vous explique : Les points-virgules ne sont pas pris en compte par Feufeu, il faut donc les remettre juste avant la publications, et ça me pète les ovaires, alors je le fais, vite fait, et il en manque toujours, donc je me fait niquer. C'est assez clair comme explication?**


	5. Hors la loi - Partie 2

_Coucou les loulous!J'espère que ça va bien, moi nickel. J'ai tout un tas de fictions en stock, et ça commence à être lourd, parce que je pense pas que je pourras toutes les publier, j'ai pas assez d'organisation pour ça. Je galère toujours autant pour N'oublie jamais et ça me pète les ovaires parce que, cette histoire me tient vraiment, mais alors vraiment à coeur._

_Sinon, des flash-backs, encore, toujours. Toujours pas dans l'ordre chrono. Vu que le titre du chapitre est "Hors la loi" vous comprenez qu'il est toujours question de Dean et Seamus._

_Bon, bah la Bretagne, c'est définitivement bizarre. Ciel bleu le matin, gris l'après-midi, soleil le soir, pluie la nuit. M'enfin, quand on a une peau de rousse comme la mienne, on a tendance à vénérer la Bretagne. Encore que, même là-bas, j'arrive à prendre des coups de soleil en mars, une semaine après un épisode de neige. Oui oui._

_Merci pour vos reviews, qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Si j'ai pas répondu à l'un(e) d'entre vous, dîtes le moi, c'était pas volontaire!_

_**Lale : **Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise, parce que l'histoire tourne beaucoup autour de ça...  
_

**_Stressis :_**_ Une toute petite partie de la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre. Prochain chapitre, désolée, mais j'essais d'aller en douceur. Merci pour ta review en tout cas!_

_**Lh42 :**__ Je suis super contente que les flash-backs te plaisent parce qu'ils permettent de créer un lien entre les personnages, et l'histoire en a vraiment besoin... Hmm, drôle, désolée, mais pas vraiment. C'est une grosse colère, donc difficile de dévier vers quelque chose de drôle. Mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même. Merci beaucoup, ça me rassure :) Yeah, génial, parce que miser dès le départ sur une amitié Ron Draco, j'avais peur que ça fasse fuir des gens ^^ Merci beaucoup, zoubi!_**  
**

* * *

_« Vous êtes sûrs que ça fonctionne ? » demande Dean, malgré tout émerveillé par l'invention des jumeaux._

_« Absolument » dit Georges._

_« Totalement. » suit Fred._

_« Carrément. »_

_« Évidement. »_

_« Certainem... »_

_« Ouais, bon, c'est bon, on a compris. » jette Seamus, également hypnotisé par l'invention des jumeaux. Un petit cercle métallique reposait sous leurs yeux. Quatre fils de différentes couleurs reliaient ce cercle métallique à un petit micro. Sur le cercle, un écran attendait de pouvoir illuminer ses chiffres numériques au moment où la bombe serait mise en place._

_« La bombe musicale... »_

_« … première invention illégale des jumeaux Weasley... »_

_« … et loin d'être la dernière. »_

_Ils se retournent l'un vers l'autre, et entament un tchek interminable._

_« Et comment vous avez fait ça ? » demande Dean._

_« C'est vrai que c'est nous les pros de la bombe. Nous qui faisons tout sauter. Vous, vous vous contentez de faire de la musique, en temps normal... » complète Seamus._

_« Suffit de savoir faire une bombe artisanale... »_

_« … et d'avoir un minimum de connaissances en électronique... »_

_« … et un peu d'imagination aussi ! »_

_Les jumeaux se jettent à nouveau un petit regard, et leur sourire disparaissent aussi vite qu'ils comprennent le sujet qu'ils vont aborder._

_« Ça n'est pas une bombe puissante... » commence Fred._

_« … mais un périmètre de quatre mètres est fortement recommandé... » poursuit Georges._

_« … sous peine de perdre un bras... »_

_« … ou la tête. »_

_Il y a un long silence, puis ils reprennent._

_« Notre petit bijou peut tout faire sauter... »_

_« … mais ce qui vous intéresse, c'est sûrement le fait qu'elle peut faire sauter une porte blindée... »_

_« … mais si vous vous faîtes choper... »_

_« … on ne veut pas être mouillés. »_

_Dean et Seamus observent longuement l'objet de leur convoitise. Ils se regardent ensuite pendant un temps, avant de reporter leur attention sur les jumeaux._

_« C'est combien ? » demande Seamus._

_« Prix d'ami... » commence Georges._

_« C'est gratuit ! » finit son frère. _

**. . .**

Les jumelles Patil ont toujours été connues dans le monde du cinéma pour leur capacité à se faire respecter. Leurs caractères volcaniques y sont pour beaucoup, pourtant, des deux, Parvati est considérée comme la plus fougueuse. Ce que les gens ne savent pas, c'est que si Parvati est très souvent en colère, les crises de colère de Padma sont de loin les plus impressionnantes, même si plus rares. Mais ce soir, Padma a réussi à se contenir, pour le plus grand bonheur – ou malheur, des convives. Pas Parvati. Quand sa mère s'est présentée à elle, son sang n'a fait qu'un tour, ses poings se sont serrés, son verre s'est brisé. Et sa mère est là, sous ses yeux, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa fille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » finit-elle par siffler, contrôlant du mieux qu'elle le peut sa colère.

« Parvati, je t'en prie, écoute-moi, toi... »

La concernée rit jaune.

« Tu as déjà croisé Padma, apparemment. Comment peux-tu croire que je t'écouterai, si elle ne l'a pas fait ? »

« J'ai changé... »

« Changé ? On avait cinq ans. Pendant cinq ans on a supporté tes crises de nerfs, parce que c'est sur nous que tu les passais ! Cinq ans à nous hurler qu'on n'aurait jamais dû naître, cinq ans avant que papa ne se décide enfin à nous emmener loin de toi ! Et on s'en porte très bien ! Très bien, t'entends ! Arrête ! Arrête de nous appeler, on ne veut plus te voir, on ne veut pas t'excuser ! C'est clair ?! »

Le silence dans la salle est pesant. Elle ne s'est pas rendue compte qu'elle avait progressivement levé le ton au fil de sa phrase. Elle sent une main se poser sur son épaule alors que ses propres mains tremblent de colère. Elle voit les larmes inonder les yeux de sa mère, et tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est les lui faire ravaler. Tout le monde les observe, avides de nouveaux potins, tandis que plus loin, Crystal se demande encore comment elle a pu ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle avait invité les filles et la mère Patil dans la même soirée. Elle s'en mordrait les doigts longtemps, elle le sait.

« Va dans la voiture, je te ramène. »

Parvati revient à la surface, et se rend compte de la présence de Blaise à ses côtés, qui lui tend ses clés. Elle les attrape, se détourne, mais se ravise.

« Tu sais ce que tu nous disais ? Tu nous disais qu'on avait brisé ta carrière le jour où on était nées. La vérité, c'est que le jour où on sera au sommet, on ne s'en privera pas, et là, tu auras une véritable raison de nous détester. Au plaisir de ne plus jamais te revoir. »

Cette fois, elle se détourne, mais ne revient pas sur ses pas.

Blaise la regarde s'en aller, jusqu'à ce que la porte la fasse disparaître. Puis il se retourne vers la fautive de la colère de son assistante.

« Je... je suis désolée... » murmure-t-elle.

Sur le moment, elle croit sûrement que Blaise va lui apporter son soutient. Elle se trompe.

« J'espère que vous l'êtes. Vous savez pertinemment que vos filles vivent dans cette ville, qu'elles travaillent dans les hautes sphères du cinéma, et en côtoient tout le gratin. Vous savez que Crystal Parkinson invite les plus grands de la musique, de la mode, et du cinéma. Vous savez qu'elles ne veulent pas vous voir, mais vous venez quand même. Oui, j'espère sincèrement que vous êtes désolée. »

Sur ce, il se dirige d'un pas élégant et félin qui lui est propre vers la sortie.

**. . .**

« Maman, arrête. C'est pas grand chose... » souffle Pansy.

« Pas grand chose ?! Mais comment j'ai pu louper ça ? »

Crystal avale d'une traite son verre de vin français, et le pose brusquement dans l'évier des cuisines. Il y a un long silence, et c'est le bruit de la porte battante qui finit par le briser. Draco.

« Crystal, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Pas si réussi que ça, ce gala. »

Crystal le frappe à l'épaule, et un petit sourire ironique naît sur le visage du blond.

« Mon chou, si c'est pour dire ce genre de chose, tu peux t'en aller ! » jette Pansy, qui passe une main rassurante dans le dos de sa mère.

« Mon cœur, du temps où on était mariés, ta capacité à détecter le sarcasme était bien plus grande. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, mais ne répond pas. Draco reprend.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, Crystal, tout le monde rêve de participer à vos galas. Et si cette histoire sort d'ici, elle n'entachera en rien la réputation de vos soirées. Très peu de personnes sont au courant du conflit entre les Patil. En fait, très peu savent qu'Ashna Patil a eu des enfants. Tout le monde vous pardonnera volontiers cette erreur. Et puis la soirée a repris son cours, et vos invités n'attendent plus que votre présence, maintenant... »

« Oui, tu as sans doute raison... »

Elle soupire, et se dirige sans un regard de plus pour eux vers la sortie.

« Comment tu fais ça ? » demande Pansy, blasée.

« Quoi ? »

« Trouver les bons mots avec elle. Elle est tellement... complexe. »

« Je sais parler aux femmes... » répond-il, avec un clin d'œil.

**. . .**

_« J'ai toujours été avec Seamus. Je me fiche de l'endroit où vous voulez m'envoyer, dîtes-vous juste que vous vous en mordrez les doigts ! » crache Dean, au directeur._

_Celui-ci le jauge du regard, puis un petit sourire mesquin naît sur son visage carré._

_« J'aimerai bien voir ce qu'un prisonnier peut faire sans aggraver sa peine... »_

_C'est au tour de Dean de sourire. _

_« La vérité, c'est qu'on a toujours fait en sorte de ne pas être séparés. Les familles d'accueil, on faisait exprès de leur faire peur, on les insultait, on allait même parfois jusqu'à être violents. On a des tonnes et des tonnes de plans de prévus dans le cas d'une séparation. Quand ça vous tombera sur la gueule, vous vous détesterez. Aggraver nos peines ? Impossible. Aucune preuve contre nous. »_

_Le directeur du Anna M. Cross Center, département de la très célèbre prison Rikers Island, finit par se séparer de son sourire._

_« Vous partez d'ici trois jours au Metropolitan Correctional Center de Chicago. D'ici là, je vous souhaite de penser à votre manque de sagesse, et de la faire mûrir. »_

_« Vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous avais pas prévenu. » dit Dean, en sortant du bureau du directeur._

**. . .**

« Tu devrais aller chercher Dean. Ça fait trois heures, maintenant... »

Draco toise Pansy. Comment, diable, sait-elle que Dean est en garde à vue ? Elle doit sûrement comprendre la question qui se formule dans l'esprit de son vis-à-vis, car à peine sa phrase passe-t-elle la barrière de ses lèvres qu'elle en entame une nouvelle.

« Tu devrais savoir que Pansy Parkinson sait tout, depuis le temps... »

Il acquiesce, se retourne vers la sortie, mais se ravise.

« T'as plus de cavalier, Blaise est parti... »

« Oh, de toute façon, je crois que je vais y aller. Je... je suis un peu stressée, en ce moment. J'ai besoin de dormir. »

Il s'approche de la brune, saisit ses épaules, et la regarde dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle lui fait un petit sourire tendre, un de ces sourires rares qu'elle n'offre que quand elle juge être en position d'infériorité, que quand elle sait que quelqu'un la démasque.

« C'est rien, Draco. Je vais me débrouiller seule, pour l'instant, et puis... si j'ai besoin de parler, je me tournerai vers toi, promis. »

Elle fait un petit bisou sur la joue de Draco, puis, à son tour, se dirige vers la sortie.

Draco reste un moment debout, seul dans la cuisine, puis se décide à sortir à son tour.

**. . .**

« Salut... »

« Salut. »

Le silence n'est pas pesant. En fait, il est presque apaisant. C'est Ron qui le brise.

« Ta sœur est partie. »

« Je sais. Je l'ai entendu crier. » répond-elle, avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Ils contemplent les étoiles pendant un moment, avant que Padma ne reprenne.

« C'est Zabini qui l'a ramené ? »

« Oui. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait calmer une Patil aussi facilement... » dit-il, ironiquement.

Padma rit, avant de répondre.

« Il peut calmer n'importe qui. Mais c'est vrai qu'il a cerné Parvati dès les premiers jours de son contrat. C'est une sorte de jeu, entre eux. »

C'est au tour du roux de rire.

« Il faut dire que Zabini aime jouer avec les femmes... »

Padma sourit.

« Si le genre de jeu dont je crois que tu parles est bien celui que tu sous-entends, ça ne marche pas avec Parvati. » fait-elle.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour la simple et très bonne raison qu'elle est bien plus portée sur la gent féminine. Et il le sait. »

**. . .**

_« C'est bon ? » demande Dean, dont les yeux sont obstinément fixés sur l'écran de son mini-ordinateur portable._

_« Juste... une... petite... minute... » répond l'autre, fixant du mieux qu'il le peut la petite bombe sur la porte blindée des coffres de la banque. _

_« Merde ! Grouille, on est repérés. »_

_La petite radio est posée à côté de l'ordinateur, et crache ses informations sans savoir à qui elle les adresse._

_« **À**** toutes les unités, la sécurité de la banque de Gringotts vient de détecter deux présences non autorisées dans la salle des coffres. ****À**** toutes les unités... »**_

_« Je croyais que tu avais trafiqué les caméras ! » panique Seamus._

_« Sachant que le plan est préparé depuis des mois, j'étais pas censé savoir qu'ils auraient installé une caméra thermique i peine une semaine ! Mais grouille, putain ! »_

_« **À**** toutes les unités... **» _

_« Toi tu la fermes ! » coupe Dean, en appuyant brusquement sur le bouton d'arrêt de la radio._

_« C'est bon ! » crie Seamus._

_Il reste un moment figé devant la porte blindée, mais ne fait rien. Il finit par se retourner vers son ami._

_« Dean, je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu te souviens de la mélodie. Putain de mélodie. Putain de bombe musicale. Merde, merde, merde, merde ! »_

_« Nan, c'est une blague ? Seamus dis-moi que c'est une blague ?! C'EST UNE PUTAIN DE BLAGUE, PAS VRAI ?! »_

_« ET TOI, POURQUOI T'AS PAS VOULU QU'ON PRENNE DE FLINGUE ? UNE BALLE ET L'AFFAIRE ETAIT RESOLUE ! »_

_« TU DEVRAIS ETRE CONTENT ! ETANT DONNE QU'ON EST REPERES, QUE LA SEULE SORTIE SE TROUVE DANS LE CONDUIT D'AERATION DE LA SALLE DES COFFRES, QU'ON NE PEUT PAS Y ENTRER, QU'ON EST FAIT COMME DES RATS ET... »_

_Sa voix déraille dangereusement, et il tombe au sol, une main sur le cœur._

_« Merde, merde Dean, je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû te crier dessus, je suis désolé, excuse-moi... »_

_Dean commence sérieusement à avoir du mal à respirer, mais il arrive à parler. Pour combien de temps, ne peut s'empêcher de se demander Seamus._

_« C'est... c'est pas grave... ok ? On n'a pas... d'arme. On n'a... menacé... personne. C'est bon... C'est bon. »_

_Il s'arrête de parler, et les yeux de Seamus commencent à s'embuer. Le cœur de Dean fait encore des siennes. Et Seamus se surprend à n'en avoir que faire d'aller en prison, ou de s'en sortir. Tout ce qu'il veut, à présent, c'est que les flics débarquent et emmènent Dean à l'hôpital. Il se fiche de tout, à présent. De Mrs Pomfresh, qui va être déçue, parce qu'ils ne sont pas devenus les hommes bien qu'elle aurait voulu qu'ils soient, de l'argent qu'ils auraient pu avoir, de l'orphelinat, qu'ils ne pourront pas sauver. Tout ce qu'il voit, c'est Dean, allongé par terre, dont le souffle se fait plus erratique, haché, saccadé, à mesure que les secondes passent. Ses yeux qui commencent à se révulser, et ses spasmes, qui commencent à le prendre._

_Les minutes passent, tranchantes et longues, et la porte s'ouvrent brutalement sur une vingtaine d'officiers du SWAT, armés jusqu'aux dents, et tout de noir vêtus. Ils pointent les deux fautifs, et leur hurlent de mettre leurs mains en l'air. Seamus s'exécute, mais se met à crier._

_« EMMENEZ-LE A L'HOPITAL ! IL EST EN TRAIN DE CREVER ! »_

**. . .**

La rue est étonnamment déserte. Ça n'est pas une artère de New-York, mais cette avenue est plutôt conséquence. Pourtant, pas un chat. Et Blaise s'en donne à cœur joie. Le pied sur l'accélérateur, il roule 40 km/h au-dessus de la vitesse limite autorisée. Mais Parvati, la tête contre la fenêtre opaque, les yeux perdus dans le vide, ne bronche pas. Comme si sa colère sourde s'en était allée pour laisser place à une fade mélancolie. Une mélancolie sans souvenirs heureux.

Le pied de Blaise bloqué sur la pétale d'accélération vrille dangereusement sur la pédale de frein, et là, dans le silence d'une rue vide, un crissement sur le bitume vient briser le calme ambiant. Effrayée, Parvati se retourne vers Blaise, qui fixe obstinément la route figée devant lui. Ils sont en plein milieu de la route, et seuls les lampadaires daignent signaler leur présence immobile sur le macadam.

« Est-ce que tu vas enfin te décider à me parler ? » finit-il par dire.

« Blaise... »

« Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai engagé ? »

Elle hoche négativement la tête.

« J'avais dix-huit ans quand j'ai fait mon stage à Abbott Magic Movies Production. Hannah et moi, on était proches, on l'est encore plus aujourd'hui. Tu le sais, ça. L'école de cinéma m'a ouvert des portes, indéniablement. Mais elle... elle m'a tellement donné. Encore aujourd'hui, elle s'obstine à dire que c'est grâce à moi que cette boîte est restée debout, dans les moments les plus durs. Son père aussi, le disait. Et puis son père est mort. Et puis elle a hérité de la boîte. C'était trop lourd pour elle. Elle aurait pu choisir n'importe qui, mais elle m'a choisi moi. C'est mon nom qu'elle a mis à la suite du sien. Abbott & Zabini Magic Movies Production. On avait vingt ans, et on était à la tête d'une des plus grandes boîtes de production cinématographique du monde... »

« Où tu veux en venir ? »

« Vingt ans. À vingt ans, on en fait des choses. On sort, on boit, on baise, on se drogue, aussi, parfois. Nous on produisait. Encore et encore. À un moment, on ne voyait la lumière du jour que par la fenêtre de notre bureau, parce qu'on vivait là-bas. Elle a déboulé en furie dans mon bureau, un jour, des cernes jusqu'aux genoux, et elle m'a dit quelque chose comme « Il nous faut des assistants. Il me faut un assistant, sinon je jure que je me jette par cette fenêtre. » Elle l'a dit avec sa petite voix aiguë qu'elle a toujours quand elle est à bout de nerfs, cette voix qui m'agace au plus profond de mon être, et que j'affectionne pourtant tellement. »

Parvati ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Elle connaît cette voix par cœur. C'est la voix qu'Hannah prend quand elle veut intimider un concurrent. Ça ne loupe jamais.

« Alors voilà. J'ai commencé les castings. Elles étaient toutes fades, tellement fades. Même nue sur mon bureau. Je crois que j'ai explosé mon cota de filles dans une journée, d'ailleurs. À côté de ça, Draco entamait son premier film, et j'avais décidé de le produire, sur un coup de tête. Lui aussi, il passait des castings, pour une assistante. Ce jour-là à 8 heures du matin, il m'a appelé, m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé la perle rare, Padma Patil. Et tu sais le pire Princesse ? J'ai prié pour que cette fameuse Padma ait une sœur jumelle. »

Il ne peut s'empêcher de rire. C'est nerveux, et bientôt, il coupe le contact de son moteur toujours en marche. Il ne la regarde pas, il continue de fixer la route, comme si les lignes jaunes sur le bitume l'aidaient à se souvenir. Elle écoute son silence, attendant le moment où il reprendrait son récit.

« Et puis tu es rentrée dans mon bureau avec un air si froid que tu m'as glacé. J'ai failli te dire tout de suite de t'en aller. J'étais en train de reboutonner ma chemise. Tu m'as regardé avec un air outré, et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te rire au nez. Et toi, t'es arrivée, t'as posé tes mains sur le bureau, tu m'as regardé dans le blanc des yeux, et tu m'as dit... »

« N'essayez même pas de me prendre sur ce bureau, je suis lesbienne, espèce de pervers répugnant. » finit-elle, avec un sourire.

« C'est ça. Mot pour mot. Je sais que mon sourire n'arrêtait pas de grandir, quand je t'ai demandé ton nom. « Patil » tu m'as dit. Avec un ton froid qui devenait une habitude, chez toi. J'ai dit « Padma ? » et ton masque s'est fissuré. Tu devais te demander comment je pouvais connaître ta sœur. Tu m'as simplement répondu « Parvati, sa sœur jumelle. » et j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir. Putain, est-ce que Dieu existait vraiment ? Tu t'es assise sur le bureau, comme s'il était déjà à toi, et tu m'as dit, « Si vous m'engagez, je veux 200$ dollars de plus que le salaire sur l'annonce. » Ton audace. J'ai sorti le contrat, comme ça. Je l'ai sorti, je l'ai signé, et j'ai ajouté 400$ dollars au salaire initial. C'est toi que je voulais. Toi, pas une autre. »

« C'est ça alors ? Mon audace ? »

« Ton audace en premier lieu. C'est certain. Mais tu vois, si ta sœur s'était présentée à moi, aussi audacieuse et hétéro soit-elle, je ne l'aurais pas engagé, parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais ajouté le « espèce de pervers répugnant ». Elle n'est pas aussi volcanique que toi, pas aussi... pas aussi toi, tout simplement. Elle n'aurait pas la carrure face aux grands du cinéma. Toi par contre, t'es arrivée, t'as posé tes fesses sur le bureau du patron. Il y avait ton audace, c'est certain, mais ta confiance en toi, ça, ça m'a soufflé. Mais il y avait ce truc, au fond de tes yeux. Ton masque froid, ce masque que tu avais créé, il n'était pas normal. La froideur, ça s'obtient au fil du temps. On l'expérimente, on la parfait. Mais pour être aussi froide, il faut avoir vécu quelque chose. Quelque chose de difficile. J'ai un amour démesuré pour les secrets. Je voulais savoir le tien. J'avais pas prévu que je m'attacherai à toi. Alors je t'ai laissé, j'ai pas voulu savoir, parce que je voulais pas te faire de mal. Sauf que maintenant Princesse, personne ne peut rien faire pour toi si tu ne parles pas. »

Il se décide enfin à capter son regard. Ils s'affrontent un moment, silencieusement, et puis Parvati détourne le regard, lève les yeux vers le plafond de la voiture de luxe, deux doigts pinçant l'arête de son nez. Elle ferme les yeux, inspire à fond, et Blaise sait qu'elle va tout lui dire. Il se fiche d'être en plein milieu de la route, en pleine nuit, tout ce qu'il veut c'est pouvoir l'écouter, la comprendre. Elle expire, se retourne vers lui, et commence son récit.

**. . .**

_Dean est écœuré. L'arrêt cardiaque s'était fait progressivement, pas subitement. Son cœur avait simplement ralenti, ralenti, encore et encore, avant de s'arrêter, comme une évidence. Les flics étaient arrivés juste à temps. Pile au moment où son cœur s'arrêtait. Il a entendu Seamus crier, mais est incapable de mettre des mots sur ses paroles. Il ne se souvient plus que de son énergie focalisée sur les derniers battements de son cœur. _

_Il était mort pendant quatorze minutes. Les médecins, à l'hôpital, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de crier à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était un miracle. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Le massage cardiaque, le défibrillateur, ça n'avait pas marché pendant quatorze minutes. Et les médecins fascinés qui lui contaient encore encore ce récit. Seamus, juste à côté de l'ambulance, sur le point d'entrer, menotté, dans le fourgon blindé du SWAT. Son cri de rage, devant Dean qui ne se réveille pas. Il se dégage de la poigne de deux officiers de l'unité d'intervention d'élite, et saute dans l'ambulance où quatre ambulanciers s'agglutinent autour de son ami. Seamus crie. Il lui hurle de se réveiller, et dans un élan de rage, donne un violent coup de coude sur le thorax de son ami. Et ses yeux qui s'ouvrent brusquement, son corps qui se met à convulser, les flics qui deviennent violents avec Seamus, Seamus qui rit, qui rit comme un fou, parce que voilà, son meilleur ami est dans un sale état, mais en vie. Il est en vie._

_Mais Dean est écœuré, parce qu'ils n'ont pas eu le choix, ils ont dû l'opérer. Et il y a cette cicatrice, qui part de son cœur, pour descendre au centre de ses abdominaux. Un cœur amoché, un poumon dégonflé, et une cicatrice qu'il veut voir disparaître. Il ne veut pas la voir, plus la voir. Trop laide. _

_Derrière lui, dans leur petite cellule étriquée, Seamus lit un magazine people sur lequel apparaît Malfoy, leur ami d'antan. Et puis il dit ces mots, si simplement, si désinvolte._

_« T'as qu'à te faire tatouer. » _

_**. . .**_

Ils sortent du commissariat, et Dean n'ose pas regarder Draco dans les yeux.

« Une montre ? Tout ça pour une montre ? Est-ce que t'es complètement con, Dean ? »

Dean comprend qu'il ne faut pas répondre, qu'il ne faut pas attiser la colère de Malfoy.

« Mais en plus, il a fallu que tu t'arranges pour que ce soit la montre d'Hermione Granger ! »

« Je savais pas Malfoy, je te le jure ! »

Il s'arrête, et se retourne violemment vers l'ancien prisonnier.

« Et quand bien même tu ne savais pas, Dean ! Quand bien même tu ne savais pas ! Je te paye 4000$ par mois pour un boulot qui te prend quoi... 10 heures par semaine grand maximum ! Je vous ai tiré moi-même de prison, mais que ce soit bien clair, encore un coup de ce genre, Thomas, et moi et Nott, on ne sera pas là pour couvrir tes arrières ! S'il le faut, je te traînerai en prison moi-même ! »

Dean baisse la tête et continue de suivre Malfoy.

« Et démerde-toi pour rentrer chez toi, manquerait plus qu'en plus de payer ta caution, je devienne taxi. »

**. . .**

_Il est quatorze heures quand Draco se lève enfin. La gueule de bois de ce jour est sans doute la plus violente qu'il n'a jamais eue. Il savait que s'il réalisait un second film, la fête serait moins violente, quoi qu'en dise Blaise. La villa était jonchée de bouteilles en tous genres, et des mégots traînaient de-ci de-là. Il vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, où sa divine attachée de presse regardait, intéressée, la télévision._

_Ne lui laissant même pas le temps de lever les yeux sur lui, il s'est déjà jeté sur elle, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire quand les mains baladeuses de Draco viennent s'échouer dans le bas de son dos._

_« Draco, arrête ! » dit-elle, en riant toujours, cependant._

_Il relève la tête, les yeux froids, et la regarde. Elle semble impartiale._

_« Pansy... s'il te plaît... »_

_Elle hoche négativement la tête._

_« Tu pues de la bouche. » dit-elle avec un air mutin._

_Il se renfrogne, et finit par s'asseoir sur le canapé. Son regard dévie alors vers une photo en gros plan sur le JT que Pansy regarde attentivement. Une photo qu'il connaissait bien. Très bien, même._

_Il monte le son de la télévision._

_« **… semblerait que Bill Andrews, directeur du Anna M. Cross Center ait une dent contre deux prisonniers, l'un transféré en avril dernier au Metropolitan Correctional Center de Chicago, Dean Thomas, ainsi que Seamus Finnigan, resté au Anna M. Cross Center. Il accuse en effet ces deux prisonniers d'être les responsables de l'attaque à la bombe qui a eu lieu aujourd'hui, dans le département dont Bill Andrews est le directeur, pour se venger de les avoir séparé. Une accusation qui ne tient pas debout, quand on sait que Dean Thomas se trouve à l'autre bout du pays, et que Seamus Finnigan était dans un bus, à l'occasion d'une sortie organisée par la prison new-yorkaise. De plus, il y a quelques minutes, la police scientifique a été très claire, ce sont bien les empreintes de Bill Andrews qui ont été retrouvées sur les restes de la bombe... **»_

_Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Plus de nouvelles pendant plusieurs années, et il apprenait par la télévision qu'ils étaient en prison. Il tâte les poches de son pantalon mais n'y trouve pas ce qu'il cherche._

_« Ton portable. » grogne-t-il à l'encontre de Pansy._

_Elle le lui tend, et il l'attrape, se mettant à pianoter un numéro qu'il connaît déjà par cœur. La numérotation se fait. Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. Une voix lui répond._

_« Nott, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Si t'acceptes, je te paie le double de tes honoraires habituels. »_

_Il y un temps, puis Draco reprend._

_« Il faut que tu fasses sortir deux types de prison pour moi. »_

* * *

**_Voili voilou. Bien ou bien? (Ou mauvais, mais un peu de tact s'il vous plaît.)_**

**_Vous en savez maintenant bien plus sur le passé de Dean et Seamus, les fameux compères. Bon, alors voilà, j'ai parlé de leur passé parce que ça me permettait de créer un lien entre un certain nombre de personnage. Notamment entre toute la famille Weasley, Draco, Blaise, Seamus, Dean, Pansy, et même Harry._**

**_Harry qui arrivera en chair et en os dans le prochain chapitre. Et dans le présent, hein, pas dans un flash-back. Et puis Hermione aussi, parce que j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer qu'au prochain chapitre, on retrouve Grangie sur le plateau de Can We Talk? Stressez pas. Si, vous pouvez. Mouahaha._**

**_Allez, bisous les loulous, je vous aime fort fort. Inférieur à trois X 10000000000!_**


	6. Can we talk ? - Partie 1

Pouah, ça fait un bail! J'ai passé mon oral de bac, et je remercie mon ange gardien de m'avoir donné le bon texte. Et je remercie également Maurice Scève pour avoir créé son magnifique (c'est juste histoire de parler) blason, intitulé Le Front. Je remercie encore mon ange gardien pour ne pas m'avoir donné un texte de la séquence sur les réécritures, parce que sincèrement, le mythe de la descente aux enfers, c'est bien que dans _Supernatural_. Je remercie également ma chienne pour s'être allongée sur mes descriptifs bac, alors qu'elle venait de se rouler dans la terre. Nan j'dec. Je la remercie pas. Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps pour publier la suite, et j'espère que vous n'avez pas pensé que j'abandonnais l'histoire, déjà parce que je vous préviendrai, mais aussi parce que ce n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour.

Bon alors, je vous avais dit que l'interview aurait lieu dans ce chapitre, en fait non, au prochain. Enfin bref, vous allez comprendre à la fin!

**Katie1916 : **_Merci beaucoup! Pas de flashback pour ce chapitre, tu ne devrais pas t'embrouiller, ici, normalement..._

**Lh42 : **_Oui, ça faisait un moment déjà ^^ Pour le job de Dean, ça va être dit peut-être dans le prochain chapitre, ou dans celui d'après! Je te rassure (ou peut-être pas), ce n'est rien d'illégal. Aha, je connais ça, et non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'en veux pas! Zoubi à toi!_

**Zabeth :** _Ouah, contente que ça t'ait plu! Ta review m'a fait vraiment super plaisir, mes compliments préférés sont ceux sur mon écriture (oui, je suis un brin narcissique.) Ta remarque sur le temps, aussi. Le truc, c'est que je ne fait pas grand chose pour... Mais pour ce qui est des flashbacks, oui, je les place stratégiquement, sinon, ils n'auraient pas vraiment grand intérêt :) Zoubi!_

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il s'apprête à pousser la porte, mais se ravise. Il reste un moment, là, figé sur le pas de la porte de la salle de réunion, le regard interloqué de son assistante obstinément fixé sur lui. Il se retourne vers elle.

« Écoute, Princesse... À l'intérieur de cette salle, tu vas assister à un combat à mort. La seule arme ? Les mots. Au tout début, les premiers visés seront Hannah et moi. Ne t'en formalise pas. Je sais exactement où appuyer. Quelques minutes d'acharnement sur nous, et puis nous deviendrons les spectateurs d'un combat acharné entre trois hommes avides de produire le dernier chef d'œuvre de Draco. Quand tu rentres dans cette salle, ton visage reste le même, du début à la fin. A l'intérieur de cette pièce se joue un des plus grands tournois de poker du monde, tellement le niveau de bluff est élevé. Tu n'es peut-être que mon assistante, tu restes quand même une des joueuses, et étant donné tout ce qui est écrit dans les journaux à propos de ta famille, ils pourront t'attaquer sans scrupule. Tacle. Si l'un t'attaque, acharne-toi à le démolir, fais blêmir les deux autres, fais-leur comprendre que sous tes apparences de prude coincée se cache une lionne. Moi je le sais, pas eux. Ne les attaque que s'ils t'attaquent. Quand je parle à ton oreille, fixe l'un d'eux, et souris. Technique de déstabilisation. Il faut qu'en sortant de ce bureau, ils te détestent autant que moi. Mais dans le milieu du cinéma, Princesse, l'animosité et le respect son étroitement liés. Prête ? »

« Prête. » souffle Parvati.

**. . .**

« … est la suivante : est-ce que oui, ou non, vous avez un agent Miss Granger ? »

Draco fixe Pansy, en grande conversation avec « Miss Granger » comme elle l'appelle, amusé de la voir si blasée de ne pas arriver, encore une fois, à se contenter de son travail. Elle aurait toujours cette manie de déborder sur un travail qui n'est pas le sien.

« Très bien... » répond Pansy, un sourire qui n'annonce rien de bon planté sur les lèvres, « … alors la question est réglée. Vous l'appelez dès maintenant, et vous lui donnez rendez-vous chez moi... oui... oui, à l'adresse que je vous ai donné... oui, dans une demi-heure. Faites-lui savoir que je n'accepterai aucun retard. Ne lui dites pas mon nom. Non, voilà. C'est ça, à tout à l'heure. »

Elle raccroche, et se jette dans le canapé à côté de son ex-mari. C'est avec un naturel désinvolte qu'elle pose sa tête contre son torse, ne se départant pas son sourire.

« Draco, mon chou, tu sais que je suis enceinte, tu ne peux donc pas me hurler dessus... »

« Mon cœur, je me fiche royalement de ce qu'il adviendra du truc qui est irrémédiablement en train de te faire grossir, alors croies-moi, si je veux hurler, je hurlerai... »

Elle se lève, pose ses poings sur ses hanches, et le regarde avec la moue d'une gamine de dix ans en colère. Décidément, la grossesse lui faisait perdre son charisme naturel.

« Mais ici, t'es chez moi ! »

Et les larmes qui commencent à embuer ses yeux. Les hormones. Pas cette fois. Cette fois, c'est de la manipulation, clairement. Elle sait bien qu'il ne veut pas la faire pleurer. Même quand ils ne s'aimaient plus, il ne pouvait pas supporter de lui faire du mal. On qu'on lui fasse du mal. Bien sûr, il se lève, et il la prend dans ses bras, et ils s'allongent dans le canapé. Il en avait presque oublié qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui dire. Jusqu'à ce que qu'elle le lui dise...

« L'agent de Granger, c'est Potter. »

**. . .**

Blaise ouvre la porte, et entre avec une assurance non feinte, Parvati à sa suite. La pièce est immense, pourtant, ils ne sont pas plus de dix. Une grande table s'allonge sur plusieurs mètres – toute la longueur de la pièce, et plus d'une cinquantaine de chaises l'habillent. Tout au bout de cette table, une immense baie vitrée donne une vue époustouflante sur Central Park. C'est devant cette baie vitrée qu'ils se sont tous installés. A peine entré dans la pièce, l'esprit d'analyse de Blaise s'échauffe. Hannah et son assistant – un Colin quelque chose, pas plus important que ça, sont assis d'un côté de la table. Si Hannah a toujours cet habituel air sûr d'elle, il faut croire qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de briefer son assistant, elle. Il se retourne ensuite vers l'autre côté de la table. Tout à gauche, le patron de _Eagle-Lion films_, et son air profondément indifférent. Du bluff, quand on voit l'air tremblant de la petite blonde qui l'accompagne, à qui il avait dû remonter les brettelles juste avant d'arriver. Yaxley avait toujours été de ceux qui gardait leurs émotions comme on garde un secret. A sa gauche, le patron de _Columbia Pictures_, cauchemar de tout cinéaste qui se respecte. Rumeur confirmée par les sillons de mascara mal essuyés de son assistante. Encore une gamine maltraitée. Mais Rockwood avait toujours été tyrannique, tout le monde le savait. Et puis, à la gauche de Rockwood, un homme qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à voir, un petit sourire étrange sur le visage, indéfinissable. Et son assistante était bien la seule de ce côté de la table à se sentir plutôt à l'aise.

« Mr Zabini, vous nous faites l'honneur de votre présence... » crache Rockwood.

« Il est vrai, Mr Rockwood, que le fait que je possède entièrement les droits de ce film me pousse à me faire désirer. Cependant, remarquez que je n'ai que deux petites minutes de retard, pas assez pour que vous vous languissiez de moi. »

« C'est un question de respect. » réplique l'autre.

Hannah rit, tous se retournent vers elle.

« Vous parlez de respect ? La fille avec vous, votre assistante, je ne suis pas sûr que vous la respectiez... »

« C'est le prix à payer pour un travail bien fait. La tyrannie. Mr Zabini ne connaît pas cela, étant donné qu'il se fait littéralement marcher sur les pieds par son assistante... Miss Patil, c'est cela ? »

Son regard devient cruel, et Blaise ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, car Rockwood pense sûrement qu'il pourra écraser Parvati sans mal.

« En effet. »

« Combien de personnes vont ont aidé dans votre réussite ? Avec une famille comme la vôtre, on arrive sans mal tout en haut du tableau. »

Elle l'observe longtemps, mais ne baisse pas les yeux. Elle attrape son stylo, et se met à la faire tourner autour de ses doigts.

« Accusation infondées. Pourquoi tant de méchanceté, Mr Rockwood ? J'ai bien mon idée. Si j'étais cruelle, je crierai quelque chose comme « L'impuissance, cet homme est impuissant ! » Oups. Pourquoi tant de méchanceté ? La tyrannie pour un bon travail, dîtes-vous ? Je fais le même travail que votre assistante, en travaillant en parfaite harmonie avec mon patron, à la différence près que je ne laisse pas de larme sur mes rapports. Et puis si vous voulez mon avis, un homme qui gagne un poste de conseiller de direction à 20 ans parce que son oncle est à la direction n'a aucune critique à faire sur mon parcours, qui fut, au passage, semé d'embûche, contrairement à ce que vous pensez... »

Zabini sourit, puis reprend,

« Et il est vrai que j'ai toujours aimé les dominatrices. »

Beaucoup rient, pas Rockwood. Mais il y a ce troisième homme, que Blaise ne s'attendait pas à voir, et il sait que c'est le moment d'attaquer.

« Mr Lestrange, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici. C'est... audacieux. »

« Audacieux ? Vraiment ? » répond l'autre, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

« En effet. Tout le monde ici sait que Draco Malfoy est mon meilleur ami. Et sans vouloir vous offenser, vous présenter ici, pour vouloir produire ce prochain film, c'est une sacrée démonstration de culot de votre part. Où est donc votre femme ? Vous savez que Draco la hait. C'est quand même fou d'en arriver à quitter le pays en apprenant qu'étant la marraine, la garde lui revenait de droit. »

« Elle n'a pas quitté le pays à la suite de cette annonce, Mr Zabini, elle l'a quitté en apprenant que prendre la garde ne me dérangeait en aucun cas. »

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait, dans ce cas ? »

« Je n'avais aucun lien de sang, avec Draco, donc aucun droit, devoir, ou pouvoir sur lui. Mais cessons de parlementer sur ma vie personnelle, et commençons plutôt les négociations. Dix millions de dollars, pour moi. Mais je suis prêt à monter, si tel est le besoin. »

**. . .**

Les poings de Draco sont serrés sur son verre de Pur feu. Du hall d'entrée de la maison de Pansy, il entend des éclats de voix. Jovials. C'est sûrement ce qui ne lui plaît pas. Comment Pansy peut-elle être joviale avec Potter ?

« Parkinson ? J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Mais je croyais que tu étais en congé maternité ?! »

_Bah il faut croire que non, Crétin. _

« Tu me connais, incapable de ne pas travailler... »

_C'est ça, vas-y, enfonce le couteau dans la plaie, avec ta petite voix mielleuse de débile profonde._

« Et d'ailleurs, est-ce que tu vas enfin avouer qui est le père ? J'espère que c'est pas Malfoy, ou ton bébé risque d'hériter du gêne de l'arrogance et de la stupidité. »

« Je t'emmerde Potter ! » crie Draco.

Les talons de Pansy claque sur le sol, du hall d'entrée, jusqu'au salon, et elle se poste devant Draco, furieuse.

« On avait dit pas d'agressivité ! »

« Ça m'a échappé. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

« Venez, entrez ! »

Potter arrive, Granger à sa suite, et ils s'assoient tous les deux sur la canapé face au sien. Une confrontation visuelle débute alors entre Malfoy et Potter.

« Quel honneur, Le Survivant dans la même pièce que moi. Jolie cicatrice, tu ne l'avais pas, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. » crache Draco.

Hermione est gênée. Horriblement gênée. Pansy, elle, semble lasse de leurs constantes disputes.

« C'est pas comme si j'avais cherché à te voir, Malfoy. »

« Tu m'en vois ravi. Même si je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tu mens, étant donné que tu représentes Hermione Granger, que tu avais, soit dit en passant, déconseillé à mon directeur de casting, le très illustre Ronald Weasley. »

Hermione se retourne outrée vers son agent. Il lui envoie un petit sourire, et se retourne vers son assaillant verbal.

« Psychologie inversée, Malfoy. Tu étais dans la pièce. Si j'avais demandé à Ron d'engager Hermione, tu aurais tout fait pour qu'elle ne le soit pas, je lui ai donc dit que ça m'embêtait vraiment. Tu t'es donc empressé de faire le contraire. Et, au cas où tu serais réellement le plus gros connard de ce monde, non, tu ne peux plus la virer, je te rappelle que tu a annoncé au monde entier qu'elle serait ta nouvelle actrice. Tu ne veux tout de même pas démarrer un scandale.. ? »

_Abruti._

Pansy les coupe dans leurs confrontation.

« Bien Miss Granger... je peux vous appeler Hermione ? »

La concernée acquiesce.

« Bien, Hermione. Demain, vous serez sur le plateau de _Can We Talk ? _C'est l'émission dont il faut avoir peur. Tout le monde déteste Rita Skeeter, mais tout le monde regarde son émission dans le but de pouvoir voir, si, enfin, quelqu'un va atteindre son sens de la répartie. Vous êtes, manifestement, une grande actrice. Ne montrez pas votre vrai visage sur ce plateau. Pendant toute la soirée, je vais vous apprendre les rudiments de la télévision, mais surtout – et Dieu sait que je suis douée, l'art du rabattage de clapet. »

**. . .**

Les trois hommes attendent dans la salle depuis maintenant vingt minutes, tandis que dans une pièce annexe, Hannah et Blaise sont en train de parlementer sur qui de ces trois hommes coproduira le film de Draco. Blaise a son avis sur la question, les trois hommes le savent, mais deux de ces hommes espèrent au plus profond d'eux qu'Hannah est bien la plus caractérielle des deux. Et puis la porte s'ouvre sur la blonde et le métis, impassibles jusque dans le bout des ongles. Ils reprennent leur place initiales, leurs assistants respectifs derrière eux, et c'est Hannah qui parle.

« Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier chacun de vous pour vos offres. Mr Yaxley, Mr Rockwood, ainsi que Mr Lestrange. Ce fut une expérience enrichissante, et j'espère pouvoir renouveler l'expérience, à l'avenir... »

Elle se retourne vers Blaise, qui lui tend une épaisse enveloppe.

« Cependant, nous ne pouvons bien entendu pas coproduire ce film en partenariat avec trois autres sociétés de production cinématographique... »

« Venez-en aux faits... » siffle Rockwood.

Hannah renifle dédaigneusement, contenant son envie de lui rabattre le clapet, puis elle se souvient soudainement que la négociation est de toute façon, terminée.

« Je vous prierai de la fermer, Mr Rockwood. »

Blaise baisse la tête pour cacher sa furieuse envie de rire, Yaxley écarquille les yeux, Lestrange ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, mais Rockwood, lui, paraît furieux. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Hannah reprend sa joute verbale à l'encontre du producteur.

« Oh, et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas votre nom sur cette enveloppe, donc vous pouvez vous en aller dès maintenant. Et puis, sincèrement, votre comportement exécrable durant toute la durée de notre entretien me pousse à annuler toute prochaine collaboration avec _Columbia Pictures_. Maintenant, je vous prierai de quitter la salle, vous et vos grands airs de vieillard arrogant. Et oui, vous n'êtes pas le seul à pouvoir insulter vos concurrents, la « petite blonde crétine » peut le faire aussi. »

Cette fois, Blaise ne camoufle plus son rire, et il s'envole dans la tension palpable de la salle.

« C'est une blague ?! » crie Rockwood, « … j'ai fais la plus grosse offre ! »

Hannah sourit.

« Et vous êtes aussi le plus gros con. Oups, ça m'a échappé. Dégagez de ce bâtiment. »

Il se lève furieux, et claque la porte derrière lui.

« Blaise, tu peux continuer ? » dit-elle, sentant la colère continuer à monter.

« Bien, sans plus de suspense, nous avons choisi votre société, Mr Lestrange. Cependant, cet entretien a été des plus enrichissants, et il est vrai que nous avons longuement hésité entre vous, et Mr Yaxley. Vous avez fait preuve d'énormément de bonne foi, plus que je n'en ai jamais vu autour de cette table, donc si l'un de vous deux, a besoin un jour, d'un financement extérieur, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter ! Mais pour cette fois, nous avons choisi d'associer A&ZMMP à la _21__th__ century fox_. »

Mr Yaxley se lève, et serre la main de Blaise, puis celle d'Hannah, avant d'ajouter, sans se départir de son habituel masque d'impassibilité.

« C'était également un plaisir. J'espère pouvoir converser affaire avec vous d'ici peu. J'avais un peu peur de votre inexpérience dans le métier, mais j'ai été agréablement surpris. Pour être honnête, j'avais pensé que vous prendriez la plus grosse offre, et je suis heureux de voir que vous faites passer vos valeurs avant l'argent. Je ne doute pas que vous serez bientôt un de nos concurrents les plus sérieux. Au plaisir de vous revoir. »

Il sert ensuite la main de Lestrange, puis, sans plus de cérémonie, se dirige vers la sortie, et s'en va.

Blaise fait glisser la grosse enveloppe vers Mr Lestrange, avant de lui parler.

« Dans cette enveloppe, vous trouverez le scénario de Mine, le prochain film de votre _neveu_, la liste du staff, les financements extérieurs, mais également intérieurs, les sponsors et tout ce qui découle de ces documents. Je vous prie d'en faire bon usage. »

**. . .**

« Oh mon Dieu... »

Bien sûr, Ginny a déjà tout vu, dans le métier. On lui en a déjà fait voir de toutes les couleurs, des plus fades, aux plus vives. On s'attend toujours à une certaine rigueur physique chez les acteurs. Elle le sait, elle reste l'égérie de la mode new-yorkaise. Ginny Weasley, c'est cette fille que vous trouverez toujours dans les pages mode de votre magazine. Yeux bleus vifs, longs cheveux roux, tâches de rousseurs sur peau pâle, oui, elle est à l'image du physique anglais. Mais ce qu'elle porte dissuade tout le monde de douter de ses origines américaines. Si Ginny a été élevée par une des familles les plus connues et appréciées de Brooklyn, elle tient son style de la rue. Un emblème du choc des cultures dans toute sa personne, de nombreuses maisons de haute-couture ont voulu faire d'elle leur égérie, essuyant toujours un refus. Parce que Ginny est dévouée à son travail. Elle passe la plupart de ses nuits à imaginer, dessiner, écrire. Des tenues, bien sûr, des coiffures, des maquillages, des accessoires, aussi. Elle avait dix-neuf ans. Dix-neuf ans, c'est pas grand chose, mais pourtant, déjà à l'époque, elle était la déesse du style sur le plateau du premier film de Draco Malfoy. Cette fille à qui il fallait s'adresser pour savoir s'il fallait lisser les cheveux d'untel, ou si le t-shirt vert était mieux que le jaune – 'Mais vous êtes fou, du jaune ? C'est un comble.' La styliste, coiffeuse, maquilleuse, accessoiriste en chef de tous les films d'un certain blond. Polie et serviable, elle est néanmoins connue pour son côté audacieux, téméraire, et parfois même provoquant.

Oui, Ginny Weasley, à vingt-six ans, a tout vu. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait avant de voir la tignasse d'Hermione Granger.

« Il est quelle heure ? » murmure-t-elle, pour elle même.

« 16h14. » répond une voix derrière elle. Pansy Parkinson, assise sur le canapé de la loge, portable en main.

Hermione se retourne, et croise le regard de la rousse, qui lui fait un grand sourire, même si effrayée par ses cheveux.

« On a le temps pour... arranger cette coiffure, alors... » s'exclame-t-elle alors.

Elle finit par ouvrir la valise avec laquelle elle était entrée, alors que Pansy se décide enfin à se lever. Elle s'assoit sur le meuble face à Hermione.

« Bien. Dans deux heures et quart, vous serez sur le plateau. Ne stressez pas. Enfin si, quand même, un peu. Mais pas trop. Rappelez vous de tout ce que je vous ai dit : regard fier, tête haute, quoi qu'elle vous dise. Et répliquez, pas pitié, répliquez ! Je ne sais pas quels sont les points faibles de Skeeter, mais une fois sur ce plateau, vous serez livrée à vous-même, alors tachez de les trouver... »

Pansy entend un rire de Ginny, déjà en train de s'activer autour d'Hermione. Elle se retourne vers elle, un sourcil haussé.

« Il y a un bruit qui court, à Paris. » commence Ginny, « Pas grand chose, si ça se trouve, c'est totalement faux, mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. Vous savez que Rita Skeeter est une grande fan de la mode française, une francophile dans l'âme, et j'ai toujours le plaisir, ou le déplaisir, de la croiser lors des fashion weeks françaises. J'ai des amis dans le monde de la mode à peu près partout dans le monde, mais je dois avouer que les français ont ce rien de liberté que les autres n'ont pas. Un soir, pendant un after, j'ai croisé Isabel Marant, et on a commencé à parler. En fin de soirée, elle m'a balancé tout un tas de chose sur différents people. Parmi eux, Rita Skeeter. Et d'après ce qu'elle dit, c'est une complexée de nature. Toucher à son physique, c'est comme toucher à la famille de la plupart des américains. Ça la met dans dans une rage monstre, mais elle est incapable de répliquer. »

**. . .**

« Tu vas y arriver, Mione. Tu as ce qu'il faut, j'en suis certain. »

Harry Potter, ses petites lunettes rondes sur les yeux, lance son regard le plus déterminé sur sa petite protégée.

« Bien sûr qu'elle a ce qu'elle faut. Mis à part les cheveux, elle est magnifique. » lâche Ginny, s'attirant un petit rire plein de d'autodérision d'Hermione.

« Tu as toujours fait des miracles, Ginny. Ce n'est pas des cheveux qui devraient te faire peur... » lui répond Harry.

Elle lui lance un petit sourire timide, résidu d'un passé commun. Mais plus rien n'est pareil, à présent. Ginny est devenue une icône de la mode, et Harry est devenu le Survivant. Qu'ils l'aient voulu, ou non, leur histoire s'est terminée avant même de commencer, la douleur d'un amour brisé d'avance en plus.

Et Hermione, elle, elle sourit. Elle, elle ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé entre eux. Elle s'en fiche. Dans une demi-heure, elle sera sur un plateau de télévision. Elle ne devrait pas avoir peur, elle le sait, pourtant, il y a cette boule dans son ventre, et ce poids sur ses épaules. Et Pansy qui en rajoutait toujours un peu plus, avant de s'en aller. 'Vous êtes l'image de ce film, s'ils ne vous aiment pas, ils n'iront pas voir le film.' 'Rita Skeeter est la meilleure, vous, vous êtes aux yeux du monde une inconnue.' Tant de phrases plus décourageantes les unes que les autres.

Elle se retourne vers la porte qui vient de se fermer. Harry est parti sur le plateau pour régler deux trois détails, lui dit Ginny. Ginny, toujours aussi souriante, peut-être plus depuis que Harry est parti.

**. . .**

« Cinq minutes ! »

La voix résonne dans l'esprit d'Hermione. La boule continue de grandir dans son ventre, ainsi que son envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou, et d'éloigner le plus possible cette envie de cinéma qui la tiraille depuis si longtemps. Mes ses jambes restent obstinément fixées sur le sol, pourtant sur le point de lâcher tout le poids qu'elles maintiennent, à l'image des mains tremblantes de la brune. Elle entend Pansy hurler, au loin. Sûrement sur un assistant qui n'a rien demandé. Harry continue de régler des détails. Et elle, elle attend, immobile, pour ne pas ruiner le miracle qu'a fait Ginny sur ses cheveux. De belles boucles soyeuses entourent son visage, et elle serait sûrement magnifique si elle n'avait pas l'air si terrifiée.

« Ça va bien se passer. »

Elle se retourne vivement vers la voix, et son stress monte d'un cran quand elle identifie son interlocuteur.

« Je... non. Je ne crois pas, non. » finit-elle par lâcher.

Draco Malfoy enfonce ses mains dans ses poches, et continue de la fixer, la rendant bien plus que mal à l'aise.

« Un conseil, n'imagine pas les gens nus. »

Hermione hausse un sourcil.

« On se tutoie, maintenant ? »

Il ne prend pas en considération sa remarque.

« Quand j'ai fait ma première télé, Blaise m'a dit d'imaginer tout le monde nu. J'ai explosé de rire en direct. Je suis passé pour un drogué pendant six mois. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, à l'époque, mais quoi qu'il en soit, c'est difficile d'être pris au sérieux après ça. »

Elle lève les yeux sur lui, mais ne sait pas quoi lui répondre.

« Imagine-toi sur scène. C'est bien là que tu es le plus en confiance n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle tourne la tête vers le plateau, où tout un tas de techniciens s'active. Elle entend un soupir, puis sent une main se poser sur son menton pour la forcer à tourner la tête. C'est le regard gris acier de Malfoy qu'elle rencontre. Lui sent la mâchoire tremblante de son actrice principale sur sa main, et il n'arrive pas à être agacé. C'est dans cet état qu'il se trouvait avant sa toute première interview télé.

« Tu vas rentrer dans un personnage. Ce personnage sera sûr de lui. Tu vas marcher, sourire aux lèvres, jusqu'au canapé, la tête haute, la démarche déterminée. Le public, ce sera celui qui est assis tous les soirs dans le théâtre de Broadway, Rita Skeeter, ta partenaire. Il faut jouer avec elle, avec ses mots, et ses sourires. Il faut la noyer dans de l'hypocrisie, et au bon moment, lui asséner le coup fatal. Oublie tout ce que t'a dit Pansy. Ce soir, ça n'est pas Hermione Granger, qu'ils vont tous voir, mais celle que tu as créé. Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'être toi sur ce plateau. C'est clair ? »

Elle le fixe longuement, et son regard l'apaise pendant un moment.

« Trente secondes ! »

Le boule revient, et elle acquiesce, alors que Rita Skeeter s'installe sur son fauteuil.

« Ça va bien se passer. » dit Draco, avant de s'éclipser.

**. . .**

« … l'honneur de recevoir Hermione Granger ! »

Les applaudissements retentissent et résonnent dans la tête d'une certaine brunette. En coulisse, elle regarde autour d'elle, paniquée, comme pour se convaincre qu'il y a une issue de secours. Mais rien. Et puis le temps semble s'être ralenti. Comme si tout son monde s'arrêtait. Un écho, le simple écho des gens qui s'obstinent à applaudir. Elle tourne la tête et croise le regard de Pansy. Pansy a cessé de hurler, de frapper, de courir. Un léger sourire pour l'encouragement, et cette simple vision fait Hermione se demander si elle n'est pas en train de rêver. Puis c'est le regard de Rita Sketter qu'elle croise, qui vient juste de tourner la tête vers les coulisses, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais son regard se noircie soudainement.

« Entre sur scène... » susurre une voix derrière elle, et le regard noir de Skeeter prend toute sa signification aux yeux d'Hermione. Malfoy est derrière elle.

Elle sert les poings, inspire, expire, et puis ses pas la mènent vers le plateau. _Vers la scène_. Les applaudissements redoublent dès son arrivée, et l'espace d'un instant, son sourire vacille, avant de s'agrandir. L'illusion, le maître-mot de ce qu'elle doit faire. Elle se surprend elle-même à marcher avec beaucoup d'assurance sur des talons de douze centimètres, mais se sent tout de même soulagée quand, enfin, elle s'assoit sur le fauteuil en cuir vert foncé du plateau, identique à celui de la présentatrice. Enfin, au bout de plusieurs secondes, les applaudissements finissent par se faire rares, avant de totalement disparaître.

« Miss Granger... C'est un plaisir de rencontrer la nouvelle poupée de notre cher Malfoy ! »

C'est à celle dont le sourire respire le plus l'hypocrisie.

* * *

Voilà! Donc le retour d'Harry (qui est toujours le survivant.), de Ginny aussi. Mais en fait, elle avait déjà fait une apparition, mais je ne vous avais pas donné d'indice. C'était la maquilleuse, dans la loge de Draco, avant qu'il ne rentre sur le plateau de MacGo Show. Voilà.

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Voilà voilà.

Sinon, la semaine prochaine, j'aurai fini les épreuves anticipées du bac, et ça, c'est cool!

Allez, zoubi, [inférieur à 3] x 100000000000000000000

P.S : Si une phrase semble ne rien vouloir dire, à priori parce qu'il manque des mots, prévenez-moi. Ça m'arrive à tous les chapitres. C'est un beug de feufeu.


	7. Can we talk ? - Partie 2

_Vous avez le droit de me frapper. Cela dit, fête de la musique + soirée fin d'année avec tous les premières + soirée fin d'année avec toute la classe = difficultés à terminer ce chapitre. Du coup, j'ai passé les écrits de sciences et de français, et j'ai aucune idée de si j'ai réussi. J'espère, en tout cas._

_Sinon, j'ai aucune idée de si vous allez aimer ce chapitre, parce que moi, bah j'en suis pas trop fan. Mais bon, on vera bien. On a qu'a dire que c'est un chapitre de transition... Sinon, j'ai enfin finis les huit saisons de Supernatural, et le final était génial. Du coup, je regarde ENFIN la saison 3 de GoT. C'est pas trop tôt. Et après, je sais pas du tout ce que je regarderai. Sinon, ce soir, je go à un concert. Yeah. Bien ma vie?_

_**Lh42 : **J'espère que ça s'est bien passé pour toi, ou si ça n'est pas encore passé, que ça se passera bien :) Merci beaucoup, encore une fois, et même quand tu es "assez brève", tes reviews sont plutôt longues donc ça fait plaisir :) Aha, je commence à avoir du mal à en introduire d'autres, mais quand le tournage commencera, ça sera plus simple j'imagine... L'interview dans ce chapitre! Zoubi à toi!  
_

_Le retour du flashback dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture, et merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir!_

* * *

_« T'as idée de l'heure qu'il est ? »_

_Ginny titube jusqu'au canapé , puis soupire. Ça avait pourtant été une bonne soirée. _

_« Lâche-moi, Harry. T'es pas ma mère. »_

_« Toi par contre, t'es complètement défoncée. »_

_Le rire qu'entraîne cette constatation sur la rousse ne fait que confirmer l'hypothèse du brun._

_« Tu te laisses entraîner, Gin'. Je t'en prie, ne deviens pas l'une d'entre elles... »_

_À grand mal, Ginny se lève, lisse sa robe de sa paume, retire ses talons aiguilles, puis se dirige vers la chambre à coucher._

_« Tu sais pourquoi j'ai choisi Dean avant toi ? Parce que lui, au moins, il savait s'amuser. À bon entendeur. »_

_Parfois, on n'a pas idée d'à quel point nos mots peuvent blesser. _

**. . .**

« C'est également un plaisir pour moi ! »

Les applaudissements reprennent, suivant l'indication du néon électrique qui vient de s'illuminer.

« Je n'en doute pas Miss Granger ! Alors, parlez-nous de vous ! Depuis quand appartenez-vous au monde du cinéma ? Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir un jour entendu parler de vous... »

La pique est partie. Comprenez par cette phrase 'Vous n'êtes qu'une sombre inconnue !'

« Oh, et bien, c'est très récent, en fait... J'appartenais, et j'appartiens toujours, bien entendu, à Broadway. Mais il est certain que je suis très loin d'avoir autant d'expérience dans le cinéma que vous en avez dans la télé. J'ai des années à rattraper. »

Dans les coulisses, le rire de Pansy retentit. Bien entendu, sur le plateau, personne ne l'entend. Parce que voilà Hermione Granger vient de faire une remarque sur l'âge avancé de Rita Skeeter. Et ça, ça n'a échappé à personne.

Le regard noir de la présentatrice est accompagné d'un habituel sourire hypocrite.

« Il est vrai que j'ai beaucoup d'expérience, c'est certain. Mais parlons plutôt de vous, c'est bien de vous dont il est question ce soir... »

Elle continue de sourire, mais son regard se pose sur ses fiches. Elle relève ensuite les yeux, et son sourire devient... malsain.

« Les rumeurs disent que votre agent n'est autre que Harry Potter... »

Les applaudissements reprennent de nouveau à la simple mention de ce nom.

« … qui n'est autre qu'un des pires ennemis de votre réalisateur, Draco Malfoy. Pourquoi avoir fait ce choix ? »

« Et bien, Harry est un ami de longue date. N'y voyez pas là une amitié intéressée, elle existait avant qu'il ne devienne... le Survivant. C'est en lui que j'ai placé toute ma confiance, et aujourd'hui, je prends également le parti de placer ma confiance en Draco Malfoy. Je pense que l'animosité qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre ne dépasse pas le plan personnel. Ils sont tous les deux des hommes pleins de professionnalisme, et je suis persuadée qu'ils ne laisseront en aucun cas leurs querelles déborder sur leurs travaux respectifs. »

« Il fut pourtant un temps où Draco Malfoy était loin d'être aussi mature... »

« Tout se trouve dans votre phrase : _Il fut un temps_. Cette période est révolue. »

« En êtes-vous certaine, Miss Granger ? Chassez le naturel, et il revient au galop... »

« Il y a certain vices dans lesquels on ne peut pas se permettre de retomber. Je suis persuadée qu'il est plus fort que ce que vous semblez prétendre. »

« Ne vous braquez pas, Miss Granger ! Je constate juste que le séjour dans le monde de la célébrité est semé d'embûches. Certains s'en sortent, et d'autres, comme Mr Malfoy, font des séjours en cure de désintoxication... »

**. . .**

_« Draco, merde, qu'est-ce que t'as pris ? »_

_Le regard vitreux du dit Draco est effrayant. Il paraît vide, à cet instant, comme s'il ne restait plus de lui qu'un légume. Il sent deux bras le tirer pour le mettre debout, à grand mal, mais n'en a pas conscience. Pour la première fois depuis des années, son esprit est vide de toute pensée trop noire. On le pose à genoux, et sa propre tête se pose sur quelque chose de froid. Puis il sent deux doigts s'enfoncer dans sa bouche, et bientôt, il sent l'acide remonter son œsophage. _

_Il se passe plusieurs minutes. Petit à petit, il reprend conscience, et comprend que sa tête est posée sur la cuvette des toilettes. Il relève la tête, et voit le regard mi-inquiet, mi-furieux de Blaise._

_« De l'acide, hein ? T'as rien trouvé de mieux pour te flinguer ? C'était quoi, du LSD ? Qui sait, ils vendent tellement n'importe quoi de nos jours que t'as peut-être pris de la morphine pour cheval ! Mais quel crétin ! Mélangé à de l'alcool ? Bravo Draco, vas-y, meurs, laisse-moi tout seul ! Pense à ton petit cul de fils de bourges, oublie ceux qui sont derrière toi, c'est tellement lâche, c'est tellement toi ! La prochaine fois, bois de l'eau de Javel, ça marche en général, je t'assure ! Ou, je sais pas moi, de l'arsenic ! Mais évite de refaire ce coup-là, parce que la prochaine fois, je t'enfonce les doigts tellement profondément dans la bouche que tu crèveras étouffé, enfoiré ! T'es vraiment qu'un putain d'égoïste ! »_

_Puis Blaise se lève, et quitte les toilettes. À grand mal, et malgré le marteau-piqueur qu'il a dans la tête, Draco se lève à son tour, et rejoint le canapé de son salon._

_« J'ai pas essayé de me tuer, connard. »_

_« T'as peut-être pas essayé, n'empêche que t'étais quasiment mort quand je suis arrivé ! »_

_La tête de Draco part en arrière pour se poser sur le dossier du canapé. Un soupir lui échappe, puis il fait craquer ses doigts._

_« J'ai vu Lucius aujourd'hui. » il dit._

_« Bien sûr, ça explique le fait que... »_

_« Il m'a dit que tout était ma faute. Que si je l'avais retenu, ma mère serait toujours en vie, et que lui, il serait pas en tôle. Que la dynastie Malfoy ne se serait jamais éteinte. Voilà, il m'a dit que tout était, est et serait toujours ma faute, parce que j'ai jamais été digne d'être un Malfoy. Tout est ma faute. Mais je te jure, Blaise, j'ai pas essayé de me tuer. Tu sais très bien que je ne le ferais jamais. »_

_« Putain Malfoy, j'en reviens pas qu'après toutes ces années, t'écoutes encore les conneries du connard. T'y es pour rien. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu faire, t'avais treize ans ! »_

_Il y un long silence, avant que Draco ne le rompe._

_« Je vais dormir. »_

_« Ne touche plus jamais à ça, Dray... »_

_La porte se referme._

_Si seulement Blaise avait su._

**. . .**

Et Hermione trouve ça étrange, cette envie qu'elle a de défendre son réalisateur. Peut-être parce qu'il est le seul à avoir placé sa confiance en elle, et qu'elle se persuade qu'il est de son devoir de lui rendre cette confiance, de lui prouver qu'il n'a pas fait le mauvais choix.

« Et d'autres se battent pour rester au top, quand il y a bien longtemps qu'ils auraient dû passer le flambeau. » répond-elle alors, pour faire taire la présentatrice et ses insinuations.

Il s'en faut de peu pour que les téléspectateurs n'entendent pas Pansy hurler de rire. Pour les remarques concernant la longévité de Rita Skeeter, Hermione s'en sort relativement bien, c'est un fait, et même Pansy ne peut le nier. D'ailleurs, cette dernière entend déjà les téléspectateurs jubiler derrière leurs écrans. Elle en jubilait elle-même.

« Certes, et c'est une grande preuve de volonté de leur part. » répond Skeeter, le regard plus noir que jamais.

« … mais si vous le voulez bien, ne nous éloignons pas du sujet. Comme vous le savez sûrement déjà, une des choses qui ont frappé les Malfoyliens, comprenez par là les fans de notre cher Malfoy, c'est le fait que vous n'êtes pas du tout dans les critères physiques des actrices de ses précédents films... »

Hermione hausse un sourcil. Elle n'ose tout de même pas ?

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Et bien... les précédentes actrices, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Fleur Delacour... toutes ces femmes étaient plus grandes, plus élancées, elles avaient une sorte de beauté majestueuse que très peu de personnes dans ce monde peuvent se vanter d'avoir. N'allez pas croire que je suis en train de dire que vous êtes laide, mais, il faut tout de même avouer qu'elles étaient plus... »

« …froides. » crache Hermione. Si Pansy était dans sa tête, elle lui dirait sûrement d'asséner le coup fatal maintenant.

Le sourire mesquin reprend sa place sur le visage de Rita.

« … ou simplement plus gracieuses. »

Le temps semble suspendu. L'attente d'une réaction, sûrement. Ils savent tous que cette réaction va arriver, le regard de la brune n'a rien d'anodin. Il lance des éclairs, et Rita semble presque regretter sa remarque. Presque, parce que Rita n'a jamais rien regretté. À cet instant précis, elle n'a pas idée qu'elle regrettera cette remarque pour le restant de ses jours.

« Je ne nie pas cela. Mais je dois avouer que recevoir cette remarque venant d'une femme visiblement septuagénaire, et qui s'obstine à crier sur tous les toits qu'elle n'a que la quarantaine, c'est un brin vexant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sont pas vos liftings à répétition qui vous ont trahi, mais vos racines grises qui jurent avec le roux criard avec lequel vous avez choisi de peinturlurer vos cheveux. »

Personne n'oubliera jamais la sortie magistrale du plateau d'Hermione Granger. C'est ce soir-là que sa sélection par Draco Malfoy a pris tout son sens pour les fans du monde entier.

**. . .**

Les rires hystériques retentissent partout autour d'Hermione. Pansy, dans son genre, n'est pas mal, elle représente au moins la moitié des octaves de la pièce. La fin d'un règne, qu'elle répète, et elle est presque devenu folle à l'instant où Hermione s'est levée pour rejoindre les coulisses du plateau. Elle hurle aussi contre l'ordinateur qui ne veut pas lui montrer le replay de l'émission. C'est n'est pas tant la joute verbale entre Hermione et Rita qu'elle veut voir, mais comment la présentatrice a fini son émission sans invité. On l'a emmené, dès sa sortie du plateau, elle ne sait où. Elle aurait préféré rentrer chez elle, directement. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, Cormac était rentré. Peut-être pas.

Puis c'est Ginny qui est arrivée, grand sourire aux lèvres, frappant compulsivement dans ses mains. Il n'y a dans cette pièce qu'Hermione qui ne semble pas se réjouir. Elle ne sait plus si elle jouait, ou si tout cela était réel. Une chose est claire dans son esprit sa colère était réelle.

Puis le bruit caractéristique de la sonnette retentit, et Pansy pose son verre de champagne – sans alcool, parce que voilà, on est enceinte ou on ne l'est pas, et se dirige à grands pas vers la porte.

« Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir à sonner pour rentrer dans mon propre appartement ! »

Hermione se retourne, et l'aperçoit. Blaise Zabini, pour la première fois en chair et en os. Il l'aperçoit à son tour, et un grand sourire illumine soudainement son visage.

« Alors voilà l'héroïne du jour, dit-il sur un ton théâtral, j'avais pensé à toutes les techniques, mais alors la sortie du plateau, c'était au-delà de toutes mes espérances ! »

Hermione ne peut retenir un sourire, comme si cet homme-là avait le pouvoir de faire sourire n'importe qui. Puis une brune, d'origine indienne, sûrement, entre à son tour dans la pièce. Son air est bien plus sérieux que celui de son patron.

« Rockwood revient à la charge. Je crois qu'il n'est pas prêt à abandonner. » dit-elle en appuyant sur la touche « raccrocher » de son téléphone.

« En même temps, vu la prestation de notre chère actrice principale, on ne peut pas le lui reprocher. » lui répond Blaise en s'asseyant à côté de la brune, un bras sur le dossier du canapé.

« Peut-être, mais tu ferais mieux d'appeler Hannah, elle est au bord de la crise de nerfs. Colin n'est pas loin de faire un arrêt cardiaque entre elle, qui n'arrête pas de hurler, et les appels de Rockwood qu'il doit prendre. »

Il soupire, puis se lève à regret.

« Ce que je vais surtout lui dire, c'est qu'elle ferait mieux de virer ce bon à rien. »

La sonnette retentit de nouveau, mais Blaise n'y prête pas attention. C'est pourtant dans son appartement qu'ils se trouvent tous.

« Va ouvrir, Princesse. »

Parvati se dirige vers l'entrée alors qu'elle sent son portable vibrer de nouveau dans sa main. Un cri de frustration s'échappe de ses lèvres alors qu'elle ouvre la porte d'entrée de l'immense triplex. Sans même prêter une once d'attention au nouvel arrivant, elle se détourne et se dirige à son tour vers la pièce où son patron s'est réfugié, en répondant au téléphone dans un « ALLO ! » furieux. Harry Potter entre donc sans demander son reste.

« Je le savais ! Hermione tu étais, tu es, et tu seras toujours la meilleure ! »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il la prend dans ses bras.

**. . .**

_Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce soir, Hermione ne boira pas. Ce n'est pourtant pas l'alcool qui manque dans cette soirée. S'il n'y avait que de la bière, mais les flasques de vodka et autres whiskys tournent depuis le début de la soirée._

_« Salut ! »_

_Elle se retourne vivement. Elle est arrivée très en retard. Ses amis ne sont à priori pas ici. Ils la préviendraient, pourtant, non ?_

_C'est un jeune homme aux cheveux roux qu'elle voit en se retournant. Par politesse, elle lui sourit._

_« Salut... » répond-elle._

_« Tu cherches quelque chose ? »_

_« Heu... en fait je cherche mes amis, mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses m'aider... »_

_« Et bien, si on prend en compte le fait que je fais partie des organisateurs de cette soirée, et que je connais le nom de chaque personne dans ce bâtiment, je pense qu'il y a quand même une petite chance pour que je puisse t'aider... Tu es Hermione Granger, c'est ça ? Moi c'est Ronald Weasley, mais tu peux m'appeler Ron. »_

_Bien sûr, Hermione a vu le sourire charmeur de ce dénommé Ron, et elle trouverait ça amusant si elle n'avait pas déjà un petit ami. En fait, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de trouver ça amusant. _

_« Hermione Granger ! Vous nous faites l'honneur de votre présence ! »_

_Un brun assez menu a rejoint le grand roux, et son air lui inspire la sympathie._

_« Ron n'était tout de même pas en train de te draguer ? » demande-t-il, faisant apparaître des rougeurs sur les joues de la brune._

_« Non... enfin... je... non. »_

_« Si, j'étais clairement en train de la draguer. »_

_« Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, Hermione ! Je peux t'appeler Hermione ? »_

_Elle acquiesce. _

_« Présidente du comité des élèves, préfète-en-chef des dernières années, reine du bal de promo, gagnante du concours des jeunes talents, avec une magnifique représentation de « Dream a little dream of me », major de ta promotion, et surtout, Ron, écoute bien ça, en couple avec le quarterback de l'équipe de foot. Je te rappelle que si on a organisé cette soirée, c'est pour calmer les tensions entre Privé et Public. Manquerait plus que l'ailier de l'école de Dover High School pique la copine du quarterback de l'équipe de la Rye High School. On pourra dire adieux à notre paix. »_

_Le roux grommelle puis se détourne._

_« Désolé, il est gentil hein, mais il se fiche pas mal des répercussions de ses actes. Au fait moi c'est Harry Potter. J'ai vu Cormac avec des amis à moi, dans le salon annexe. Passe une bonne soirée ! » _

_**. . .**_

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, Blaise finit par sortir de sa chambre, pièce où il s'était réfugié, une Parvati visiblement à bout de nerfs sur ses talons.

« Tu vas où ? » lui demande Pansy.

« Chez Draco. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

« Laisse-moi deviner, il sait que Potter est ici? »

« Un peu qu'il sait, je lui ai envoyé un message ! »

Pansy se retourne rapidement.

« Il faudra que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi est-ce que vous avez vos numéros respectifs alors que vous ne vous supportez pas ! »

« On sait jamais... » lui répond Harry, un air innocent gravé sur le visage.

« Enfin bref... » reprend Blaise, « en tout cas, c'était bien joué ma belle ! » envoie Blaise à l'intention d'Hermione, propos appuyés par un clin d'œil, et un soupir d'exaspération de Parvati.

« Attends Blaise, je viens avec toi ! » fait Ginny, en se dirigeant à grands pas vers son manteau.

Elle passe la porte, et Blaise s'apprête à la refermer derrière elle, mais s'arrête, puis se retourne à nouveau vers Hermione.

« Et au fait, il va de soi que tu es invitée à mon anniversaire. Tu peux emmener qui tu veux, tant que ce quelqu'un emmène un cadeau ! »

Et la porte se referme.

**. . .**

Blaise descend de sa Bugatti, et admire quelques secondes la villa de son meilleur ami. Les étoiles se reflètent sur ses lunettes de soleil, et il met plusieurs secondes à se rendre compte qu'elles ne lui sont d'aucune utilité. Puis Ginny sort à son tour de la voiture, dévoilant ses longues jambes, encore plus allongée par les 12 centimètres de talons Jimmy Choo qu'elle porte, ce jour-ci.

« T'es très jolie, au fait. » il dit.

Ginny avait toujours trouvé ça étrange. Elle était toujours collée de près ou de loin au « groupe » de Malfoy, elle avait donc vu en Blaise Zabini le type le plus lourd du monde. Avec elle, il n'était jamais allé plus loin que quelques compliments. C'était quand même un brin vexant. En guise de remerciement, elle finit tout de même par lui sourire.

Ils font quelques pas vers la villa, puis sans même prendre la peine de sonner, Blaise entre dans la demeure, Ginny sur les talons.

« T'aurais pu passer à l'appart, quand même. Je te rappelle que c'est ton actrice qui a fait un carton. » s'exclame-t-il, en entrant dans le salon.

« Je prépare le tournage. »

« C'est mon job à la base. »

Il détecte, après plusieurs secondes, une autre présence que celle du blond dans la pièce. Le seul homme capable d'échapper à son esprit d'analyse.

« Hey, salut Longbottom ! »

Neville relève rapidement la tête du cahier qu'il a apporté à Draco, esquisse un petit sourire, puis se replonge tout de suite dans ses dessins. Blaise se détourne, et reporte son attention sur Malfoy.

« En vrai, ça t'arrangeait surtout de ne pas voir Potter. »

« J'ai la migraine depuis trois jours. Ça nuit gravement à ma repartie. Et puis Pansy n'arrange rien avec ses cris d'hystérique atteinte. »

Un petit sourire plus tard, Blaise continue.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi ! »

Draco hausse un sourcil.

« Gin' ! » appelle Blaise.

La grande rousse entre dans le salon, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et Draco ne peut pas empêcher un sourire de naître sur son visage. Petit, mais un sourire, tout de même. Et puis, sans prévenir, elle se jette dans ses bras. Leur relation avait toujours été étrange. Quelque chose entre la fraternité, et la profonde amitié. Elle défait son étreinte, puis son sourire laisse place à une moue de mécontentement.

« T'aurais pu me donner des nouvelles ! »

Un petit rire échappe à Draco, alors que Blaise s'est trouvé une fascination nouvelle en la personne de Neville, dans un coin de la pièce.

« Gin', ça fait à peine deux semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vu. »

« Et alors ? Deux semaines, c'est super long ! »

**. . .**

_« Salut... »_

_Draco se retourne précipitamment. Le matin même, il arrivait chez les Weasley. Il ne sait pas trop s'il doit être content, ou pas. Maintenant, au moins, même si ça n'est pas le luxe, il a une chambre individuelle. Mais les discussions nocturnes avec Seamus et Dean lui manqueraient, il en est certain. _

_Une petite rousse se trouve dans l'encadrement de la porte. On lui a dit, avant qu'il n'arrive, qu'il y a beaucoup d'enfants dans cette famille d'accueil, les vrais enfants des parents qui l'accueillent. Il n'en a vu qu'un seul. Un certain Percy, plongé dans ses devoirs. Selon Polly – ou Molly, il a oublié, certains ont déjà quitté le nid, d'autres sont en ville avec des amis, ou à un entraînement de football. Elle doit sûrement faire partie de ces enfants._

_« Salut. » répond-il._

_« Tu as déjà visité la maison ? » demande-t-elle._

_« Euh... ta mère m'a dit de m'installer dans ma chambre d'abord... »_

_« Oh, d'accord. Mais tu sais, c'est rare qu'il y ait si peu de monde ici. D'ordinaire, ça grouille de monde, alors, si tu veux, on peut en profiter pour visiter. Tu pourras t'occuper de ta chambre après... »_

_Il l'observe quelques secondes. Elle n'est pas grande, et sa peau très pâle et ses taches de rousseur lui donnent un air de petite fille fragile. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il sait bien qu'il ne vaut mieux pas l'embêter._

_La « maison » s'est avérée être en fait un ancien immeuble qu'Arthur et Molly – C'était Molly en fait, et pas Polly, avaient rénové quand la mère de famille était tombée enceinte des jumeaux, et que l'ancienne maison se faisait un peu trop petite. Elle s'étendait sur trois étages, mais était également très large. En bas, on pouvait trouver le salon, la cuisine, une salle de bain, une salle d'étude, et la chambre des parents. À l'étage au-dessus, il y avait trois chambres pour les enfants accueillis, ainsi que la chambre de Percy. Enfin, au dernier, il y avait la chambre des autres enfants de la maison, celle de Ginny, celle de Ron, et celle des jumeaux, Bill et Charlie étant partis. On trouvait également dans ce dernier étage une grande salle de « jeux »._

_En redescendant dans sa chambre, Draco sent Ginny lui agripper le bras. Il se retourne vers elle, un sourcil haussé. De son doigt, elle désigne la porte de la chambre adjacente à la sienne. _

_« Dans cette chambre, il y Justin. Justin Finch-Fletchley. Ne le touche pas. Jamais. Il ne supporte pas qu'on le touche. D'accord ? »_

_Draco se retourne vers la porte, et il met plusieurs secondes à comprendre._

_« Oh. » il fait. « Je... oui... oui, bien sûr. »_

_C'était pourtant très clair. Chaque enfant accueilli dans cette maison était un enfant victime d'un grand traumatisme, comme voir son père balancer sa mère par la fenêtre, voir ses parents cramer dans l'incendie de sa maison. Ou encore avoir passé sa vie à se faire violer par son propre père..._

_**. . . **_

Blaise s'échoue à côté de Ginny, dans le canapé, alors que Draco dit au revoir à Neville. Il croise les jambes, et les pose nonchalamment sur la table basse en chêne, alors que Ginny se lime précautionneusement les ongles. Draco, après avoir fermé la porte, se dirige vers ses amis, et en exhibant le dossier que Neville avait apporté, ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

« D'ici deux semaines, le tournage commence ! »

« Déjà ? » fait Ginny, « vous avez même pas encore d'acteur à mettre en tête d'affiche aux côtés d'Hermione... »

« En fait, si. » objecte Blaise.

« Et c'est qui ? » demande la rousse.

« Un type qui a joué dans des films pas très connus, à base de zombies. Cédric Diggory. Si ses films étaient un peu nuls... »

« … complètement nuls ! » commente Draco.

« … son jeu était assez remarquable... »

Quand Ginny se retourne vers Draco, ce dernier acquiesce.

« Ils feront un très beau couple, à l'écran. » confirme-t-il.

* * *

Si vous saviez comme j'ai hésité à mettre que Cédric tournait dans des films de vampires. M'enfin bon, c'est comme ces gens qui font des Dramione, et qui appellent les enfants Emma ou encore Tom. Parce que c'est comme ça que les acteurs s'appellent en vrai. M'enfin bon, les zombies, c'est comme les vampires, sauf que c'est un peu plus con, et que ça boit pas du sang, ça bouffe des cerveaux. Des vampires en un peu plus fun, quoi.

J'espère que vous avez kiffé Hermione dans l'interview, et oui, tout n'était pas très très gai dans ce chapitre. Je sais pas trop quoi dire, là, en fait. Alors, je vais mendier.

Une review s'il-vous-plaît. Pour l'image, je vous invite à imaginer une brune avec de très longs cheveux et des yeux noirs sur un trottoir.

Nan mais srx, une petite review, pleeeeaaaaase?

Zoubi les loulous [Inférieur à trois] X10000000000000000


	8. Similitudes et différences

Hep, salut les loulous! Alors, au dernier chapitre, étant donné que j'étais moi-même déçue de mon chapitre, je l'avais qualifié de "chapitre de transition". On est bien d'accord que ça n'était pas le cas, c'était juste une excuse. Pour autant, ce chapitre-ci est un peu particulier. Il n'y a pas de passage sur le présent. Il y a des flash-backs, mais le reste, c'est des bribes du scénario de Mine, parce que vous étiez un certain nombre à me le demander. Le chapitre s'appelle "Similitudes et différences", parce que j'ai associé à chaque petite partie du scénario un flash-back plus ou moins en lien. J'ai fait en sorte de respecter les codes de mise en forme du scénario, en espérant que vous vous y habituerez Mais c'est vraiment les grandes lignes de l'histoire, hein. Et puis c'est pas un chef d'oeuvre, je suis pas scénariste, hein.^^

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'a fait trop plaisir!

**Alice D : **Merciiiii! Moi j'avais tendance à trouver ça un peu court, mais je suis contente que ça t'ait plu!

**Magoo : **Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! J'ai fait au plus vite :)

**Lh42 : **Merci! Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que tu les aimais ^^ Oui, j'essais quand même de créer un lien entre eux, même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose pour le moment... Et j'ai toujours rêvé de voir quelqu'un quitter un plateau télé... Pour Cormac, il n'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre, mais tu vas comprendre pourquoi. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il tient une place très importante dans l'histoire, il sera présent! Je ne sais pas du tout si je les ai réussi, on verra ça le 8. J'espère que tu réussiras ton écrit du 5, et que tu passeras de bonne vacances!

**Zabeth : **Merci beaucoup! :) Oui, cette Ginny là m'a toujours un peu agacé, c'est pour ça que je l'ai un peu revisité... Zoubi!

**Lale : **Merci ! Bah c'est notre Hermione nationale aussi, toujours aussi caractérielle!

**Stressis : **Ouiiiiii, je sais, c'est pour ça que je n'aimais pas beaucoup ce chapitre... Je trouvais la partie du talk-show trop courte aussi, mais c'était compliqué pour moi d'entrer dans le jeu dans trop rentrer dans le cliché par la même occasion... Désolée. Merci en tout pour tes compliements, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**MINE.**

Par Blaise Zabini.

**1 – DANS LA RUE – EXT. JOUR**

C'est l'été à San Francisco. La rue est encadrée de grands immeubles. Un café-terrasse est bondé. Le soleil est à son zénith. Au loin, trois silhouettes s'agrandissent à mesure qu'elles approchent. Trois femmes marchent en direction de la terrasse.

L'une des trois femmes n'arrête pas de rire. Elle semble joyeuse. Melinda, appelée Melly, a 21 ans. Elle a de longs cheveux bouclés, et porte une jolie robe jaune. Elle porte également des bottines caramel, et un sac bandoulière. Son sac la gêne, et elle veut remettre convenablement sa bandoulière, mais elle percute quelqu'un à cause de son manque d'attention.

MELLY

Oh ! Pardon, je suis vraiment désolée... Mon Dieu, mais quelle maladroite !

L'homme, Robert, appelé Rob, a 24 ans. Son t-shirt est taché de part et d'autre de peinture. Son jean usé est savamment déchiré par endroits. Son visage semble triste et fatigué. Pour cette raison, il semble plus âgé qu'il ne l'est vraiment.

ROB

C'est rien.

Il se baisse précipitamment pour ramasser ce qu'il a fait tomber. Une toile recouverte d'une serviette est au sol, mais à cause de la chute, une partie de la toile est visible. Melly y aperçoit la moitié du visage d'une femme, de sa tempe droite au coin gauche de sa mâchoire. Elle la trouve sublime.

MELLY (_murmuré)_

Mon Dieu c'est... c'est magnifique...

**. . .**

_BOUM._

_« Vous pourriez faire attention, merde ! »_

_Draco vient juste de se réveiller, et toujours imbibé d'alcool qu'il est, est obligé de rentrer chez lui à pied. Il est 9h38, et la veille, il fêtait la fin du tournage de son premier film. Cependant, la voix stridente de la femme qui vient de « l'agresser », résonne dans sa tête._

_« Il y a des gens qui travaillent, mais non, tous les lundis matin, c'est la même rengaine ! Il faut toujours qu'un ivro... Draco ? »_

_Il retire les doigts qu'il a précédemment posés sur l'arête de son nez, puis relève la tête._

_« Oh merde. Parkinson. » _

_Il ne tente même pas de cacher son agacement. Il ne l'a pas vu depuis près de six ans, et jusqu'ici, il s'en porte très bien. Elle semble gênée. Draco ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être pour lui avoir hurlé dessus. Il en doute fortement. Non, c'est sûrement dû à une vieille histoire qui date de six ans. Une histoire de meurtre. Elle ouvre la bouche, mais semble ne pas savoir quoi dire. Draco s'apprête à reprendre sa route, mais Pansy lui attrape le bras. Elle sort de son sac à main une boîte de cachets, puis la lui tend._

_« C'est contre la gueule de bois... »_

_Il attrape la boîte de cachets, puis lui fait un petit signe de tête en guise de remerciement._

_« Sinon... ça va ? » tente-elle._

_Il soupire._

_« Qu'est-ce que t'essaies de faire, Pansy ? On n'a jamais été amis, on n'a toujours été que des rivaux. J'ai pas de compte à te rendre, et ça serait bien si on pouvait juste s'ignor... »_

_« Je suis au courant pour ton film. »_

_Il l'observe quelques secondes. Comment peut-elle être au courant ?_

_« Je suis attachée de presse. Certains collègues m'ont parlé de ce projet. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient tous refusé de se charger de la communication de ton film. Je crois qu'ils attendent de moi que je fasse tout pour que ton projet échoue. Tu sais... la légendaire rivalité Parkinson / Malfoy... »_

_Elle ouvre à nouveau son sac à main, et fouille à l'intérieur. Elle en ressort un petit rectangle cartonné._

_« Mais ma mère, elle a toujours dit que nous, toi et moi je veux dire, on n'avait pas à en pâtir. Que cette guerre était stupide. Et j'imagine qu'elle a raison. »_

_Elle lui tend sa carte de visite._

_« C'est bien d'avoir terminé ton film, mais ça va être compliqué de faire ta promotion quand on sait que toutes les agences de communication t'ont blacklisté. Sûrement pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres des Parkinson. Alors, je sais pas, tu peux continuer à m'en vouloir, même si je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, après tout, c'est ton droit, ou tu peux me faire confiance, même si je sais que c'est compliqué, quand on a de tels a priori sur une personne. » _

_Elle lui fait un petit sourire puis reprend sa route sans même le saluer. Draco, la carte toujours entre les mains, se retourne pour la voir s'éloigner, mais elle finit par s'arrêter, et se retourne._

_« Et au fait... petit Draco a bien grandi. Dire que tu es devenu canon, c'est un doux euphémisme. »_

_**. . .**_

**2 – DANS L'APPARTEMENT DE ROB – INT. NUIT **

Pleine nuit. La Lune est visible à travers les rideaux. On entend une voiture passer dans la rue, et ses phares percent à travers la nuit. Deux silhouettes allongées dans un lit sont visibles. Melly est allongée sur le torse de Rob. Une petite lumière rouge s'atténue puis devient plus vive à mesure que Rob tire sur sa cigarette.

MELLY

C'était qui, la fille sur ta toile ?

Rob cherche son cendrier sur la table de chevet. Il le trouve et y écrase sa cigarette.

ROB

Rose.

MELLY

Elle t'a quitté ?

ROB

…

MELLY

Si tu veux pas me le...

ROB

Elle est morte.

Agacé, Rob se lève. La faible lumière éclaire son corps nu. Il cherche ses habits, tandis que Melly se redresse et se camoufle avec le drap.

MELLY

Je... je suis désolée.

ROB _(soupiré)_

Tais-toi.

Rob enfile un t-shirt et un boxer, puis observe longtemps Melly, à la mine défaite. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, puis s'allonge sur le dos à côté d'elle. Il se passe une main sur le visage.

ROB _(murmuré)_

Tu lui ressembles. Tu lui ressembles tellement...

**. . .**

_« Tu dors ? »_

_Un faible « Je dormais. » lui répond. Ginny se redresse, et observe la masse informe couchée à côté d'elle. _

_« C'était qui la fille à qui tu parlais, tout à l'heure ? »_

_Il y a un long silence, puis Dean se résout à répondre._

_« C'était personne, Gin'. »_

_Elle soupire, puis s'assoit à califourchon sur son petit ami. La Lune éclaire son visage crispé par l'agacement, et même agacée, Dean ne peut s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. De lui-même, il finit par cracher le morceau._

_« C'était Asto-Truc Green-Machin. Je la draguais pas, Ginny. Elle est venue me voir parce qu'elle était intimidée par toi. Elle voulait que je te parle d'elle, parce qu'elle voudrait bosser avec toi. Enfin tu vois... être ta stagiaire. »_

_« Et pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ? »_

_Un petit rire échappe à Dean._

_« Toi et moi, on sait très bien que tu n'aimes pas qu'on passe par un intermédiaire pour te parler. Et puis sincèrement, je me fous royalement du sort de cette petite, si elle veut bosser avec toi, qu'elle aille directement te voir, c'est pas mon problème. »_

_Ginny sourit, puis pose une main sur la joue de son petit ami. Sa main glisse dans son cou, pour finalement se retrouver tout en haut de la cicatrice de Dean. Lentement, elle fait courir ses doigts sur l'objet de ses fascinations, mais une main la stoppe. Quand elle fait ça, Dean est toujours partagé entre deux sentiments. Le désir, et le dégoût. Le désir pour Ginny, bien sûr. Le dégoût pour sa cicatrice, celle qu'il hait, et qu'il haïra toujours. Ginny est la seule à pouvoir y toucher sans se faire insulter puis jeter de l'appartement. _

_Ils se toisent longtemps, attendant de savoir qui capitulerait le premier. Ginny ne semble pas prête à enlever ses doigts de là où elle les a posés, tandis que Dean est très loin d'avoir envie de la laisser faire. Alors pour que l'instant ne s'éternise pas, Dean place un bras autour des hanches de la rousse afin de la faire basculer pour pouvoir prendre le dessus. L'instant d'après, il plaquait fougueusement ses lèvres contre les siennes._

**. . .**

**3 – DANS L'APPARTEMENT DE ROB – INT. NUIT **

Un rire résonne. Sur la table de la cuisine, deux garrots, deux seringues, la moitié d'un rail de coke, et une boîte en ferraille à demi remplie de cachets. Dans le salon, Melly rit allongée par terre. Rob la regarde en souriant, assis sur le canapé. Ils sont sous l'influence de la drogue. Auparavant, Melly ne s'est jamais drogué. Elle le fait parce qu'elle aime Rob, et qu'elle ferait tout pour qu'il oublie Rose.

ROB

Tes cheveux...

Melly part dans un rire incontrôlable sans raison. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrête et reprend un air béat.

MELLY

Quoi ?

ROB

Tu devrais les teindre en roux. Tu serais mieux en rousse.

Melly repart dans un rire interminable.

**. . .**

_Draco est couché sur le dos, les bras en croix. Avec sa main gauche, il joue avec les franges de son tapis hors de prix dernièrement acquis. Perpendiculairement à lui, sur le dos, couchée sur son abdomen, Luna Lovegood rit aux éclats. Un sachet en plastique rempli de champignons hallucinogènes repose à quelques centimètres de la main droite de Draco. Luna s'arrête soudainement de rire et se relève. Elle tourne la tête, et observe longuement son réalisateur._

_« Tes cheveux... » elle dit._

_Il ne dit rien._

_« … ils sont magiques ? »_

_Il hausse un sourcil. Elle passe une main dans les cheveux du blond._

_« Personne n'a des cheveux comme ça. Ils sont forcément magiques. Ou peut-être que tu es un ange ? Dis, t'es un ange ? »_

_Malgré les substances qui circulent dans son sang, Draco est pris d'un soudain abcès de tendresse. Il sait bien que Luna est fragile, émotionnellement parlant, depuis la mort de sa mère. Il sait aussi que quelques secondes plus tôt, elle riait, et qu'à présent, ses yeux sont embués._

_« Oui. Mais je suis le tien. Et mon devoir, c'est de te protéger. »_

_Son sourire réapparaît, et elle se couche complètement sur lui._

_« Je savais bien que j'avais un ange. Maman me le disait. »_

_Le lendemain matin, quand elle se réveillera, elle saura que tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge, mais elle n'en voudra pas à Draco. Un mensonge, parfois, peut aider à se sentir mieux. _

**. . .**

**4 – DANS L'APPARTEMENT DE ROB – INT. NUIT**

Melly pénètre dans l'appartement. Il n'y a qu'elle. Elle se regarde dans le miroir et sourit. Plus tôt dans la journée, elle s'est fait teindre en rousse. Rob lui a dit qu'elle était parfaite, à présent. Elle profite du fait que l'appartement soit vide pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Elle regarde ses tableaux, d'abord, en souriant. Puis elle ouvre le tiroir de la table de chevet de Rob. Elle y voit un cadre. Elle l'extrait de sa cachette et l'observe. Sur la photo, il y a Rob, souriant comme elle ne l'a jamais vu. À côté de lui, une belle jeune femme, rousse, aux cheveux lisses. Melly extrait la photo du cadre et regarde son dos. Elle y voit écrit « Rose. Ad Vitam Æternam. » Elle retourne à nouveau la photo puis s'observe dans le miroir. Elle réalise ; elle voulait que Rob oublie Rose, mais il l'a transformé en Rose. Elle lâche le cadre, tombe à genoux, fond en larmes.

**. . .**

_L'appartement est vide. Il l'est depuis un moment, déjà. Plusieurs mois. C'est long, plusieurs mois, seule. Pansy le sait. Pansy déteste ça. Pansy déteste aussi que sur la commode, derrière son canapé, repose un test de grossesse. Un test de grossesse dont elle ne connaît pas le résultat. Trois heures. Trois heures qu'elle regarde sa télé... éteinte. Elle n'est pas enceinte. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pense. Ce qu'elle espère. Pourtant, en début d'après-midi, elle a enfoncé son paquet de cigarettes dans le broyeur. Puis elle s'est maudite. Et puis la question s'est posé. Pauvre fille, et si tu étais enceinte, le garderais-tu, ce gamin, ou avorterais-tu ? Alors Pansy est restée là, plus d'une demi-heure, à tenter de trouver une réponse à sa question, en pesant le pour et le contre. Elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de constater que non, le pour ne pesait pas lourd. Une demi-heure à fixer les restes de tabac de ses si précieuses cigarettes collés aux parois humides du broyeur. Et puis elle a attrapé son manteau, est allée à la pharmacie la plus proche, et a acheté un test de grossesse. Et puis elle est revenue chez elle, a fait le test, mais à aucun moment, ne l'a regardé. _

_Ainsi, à ce moment précis, à quelques pas de son test de grossesse, Pansy se maudit d'être si faible._

_Alors, à grand renfort d'auto-insultes, Pansy finit par se lever, puis par se diriger vers la commode. Pour ne pas poser les yeux sur le test, elle les pose d'abord sur le miroir qui orne son mur. Elle observe son reflet, et elle se trouve ridicule d'avoir peur d'un simple test de grossesse. « Pauvre fille ! » qu'elle se répète. Et puis son esprit lui rejette en pleine figure toutes les bonnes raisons qu'elle a d'avoir peur. Elle n'a rien d'une mère. Son travail lui bouffe la vie. Elle ne sait pas qui est le père. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est sans aucun doute le fait qu'elle sait, au plus profond d'elle-même, qu'elle ne supportera pas d'avorter. _

_Et puis, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses yeux se posent sur le test de grossesse, et son cœur défaille. Le + caractéristique d'un test de grossesse positif y est inscrit. Elle l'observe, longtemps, comme pour se persuader que tout ça n'est pas un cauchemar. Elle sent une larme, couler le long de sa joue, et comme un reflex, elle attrape son portable. La numérotation effectuée, une voix blasée lui répond._

_« Pansy, il est fini le temps où sous prétexte que tu étais ma femme, tu pouvais m'appeler sans raison. »_

_« Draco... » elle dit._

_Sa voix tremble, Draco l'entend. Puis il entend Pansy qui renifle._

_« Pansy... Pansy j'arrive, d'accord ? Arrête de pleurer, j'arrive. »_

_Elle lâche le portable, tombe à genoux, fond en larmes. _

**. . .**

**5 – DANS L'APPARTEMENT DE MELLY – INT. JOUR **

Melly est couchée dans son lit. Elle pleure. Elle se sent trahie. On sonne à la porte. Elle sait qui est derrière. Elle pleure de plus belle. On sonne de nouveau.

ROB (_étouffé)_

Melly, ouvre !

Melly se retourne, et hurle la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Elle se redresse, essuie ses larmes, se lève, part ouvrir la porte.

ROB

Tu m'expliques le cadre brisé dans mon appartement ?

Melly pointe du doigt ses cheveux.

MELLY

Tu m'expliques ça ?

Rob sourit, mesquin.

ROB

T'es mieux en rousse.

MELLY

C'est fini.

Rob rit, ce qui énerve Melly.

MELLY (_hurlé)_

C'est fini !

Elle marche dans la pièce pour se calmer, alors que Rob reste sur le pas de la porte. Elle enfonce ses doigts dans ses cheveux, puis finit par lui faire face.

MELLY

J'ai tout fait. Tout, pour que tu l'oublies. Je t'ai suivi, je t'ai encouragé dans tout ce que tu entreprenais. Je t'ai laissé m'entraîner dans les drogues, mais je m'en fichais, j'étais avec toi, c'est tout ce qui m'importait. Mais quelle conne ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, hein ? Et toi, combien ? Jamais. Et jamais ça ne m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Non, bien sûr que non. J'y ai cru. Mais t'es complètement fou mon pauvre Rob. Complètement fou ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que ce que tu fais, c'est malsain ? Elle est morte ! Morte ! Tu es dingue d'un cadavre, t'es incapable de voir la vie qu'il y a autour de toi ! Tu vis dans la mort, et si tu savais à quel point c'est triste. J'ai pitié. Vraiment. Mais c'est fini.

La mâchoire de Rob est serrée. Il s'approche d'elle, lentement, et elle recule à la même cadence, jusqu'à toucher le mur. Il place ses deux bras d'un côté et de l'autre de son corps, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'en aller.

ROB

Tu crois que c'est fini. Tu crois, mais la vérité, c'est que t'es déjà accro. D'ici trois jours, tu gratteras à ma porte comme une chienne, et tu regretteras amèrement tes paroles.

Il sort de l'appartement sans se retourner. Elle glisse le long du mur, et se met à pleurer. Puis elle se lève, attrape une paire de ciseaux, se dirige vers sa salle de bain, et se coupe les cheveux très courts.

**. . .**

_« C'est fini. »_

_La musique n'est pas propice à une telle déclaration. __À__ fond, dans l'appartement, tourne en boucle un des albums d'Eminem._ _C'est « Without Me » qui passe à ce moment précis. Le titre de la chanson peut faire croire à une chanson de rupture. C'est loin d'être le cas._

_Installé sur son canapé, Blaise attend une quelconque réaction de son interlocutrice. Réaction qui semble ne pas vouloir venir. Alors il commence à se tordre les doigts, la tête baissée, attendant la crise de larmes. Celle qui vient toujours. Parce que c'est bien connu, les filles s'attachent. Trop vite. Et Blaise... et bien Blaise est un homme à femmes. Mais honnête. Il vous quittera toujours avant d'aller voir ailleurs. Une chose est certaine, vous ne serez jamais trompée, mais la relation battra des records de petitesse au niveau de la durée._

_Et puis, enfin, la réaction vient. Pas de larmes. Un rire. Un fou rire même. Blaise relève la tête, les yeux sortant de leurs orbites. Cette réaction n'est pas normale, mais à quoi s'attendait-il ? Hannah n'est pas normale. _

_« Merci mon Dieu... » elle dit, entre deux rires._

_Blaise est un brin vexé, il faut bien l'avouer. Il s'était habitué aux crises de larmes. Puis elle se lève et se jette dans ses bras. Il la réceptionne, mais ne comprend pas._

_« T'es un peu comme un frère, tu sais. Je suis la fille la plus jalouse du monde, et pourtant, quand tu regardais ailleurs, j'en avais rien à faire. J'attendais juste que tu rompes. »_

_« Mais t'es super lâche en fait ! »_

_Le sourire d'Hannah disparaît. _

_« Vu ce que t'as fait à Andrew Kirke quand il m'a trompé, j'imagine même pas comment tu te comportes quand il s'agit de toi... »_

_Blaise repousse Hannah, et se lève précipitamment._

_« Mais tu m'as pris pour qui, au juste ? Un type égocentrique qui pense qu'à son cul ? Mais moi contrairement à toi, je suis pas un fils de bourge ! J'ai vécu toute mon enfance dans le Bronx, je sais ce que c'est que la solidarité, et j'ai appris à penser aux autres avant moi ! Ouais, j'ai démoli Kirke, mais comment tu peux croire que je t'aurais fait pire ?! Rien que le fait que tu sois une femme m'aurait coupé toute envie de te frapper, mais en plus, t'es une des personnes qui comptent le plus au monde pour moi ! Je pensais pas que tu pouvais penser ça de moi... »_

_Il attrape sa veste et ouvre la porte de son propre appartement..._

_« Blaise... »_

… _puis la porte claque._

_**. . .**_

**6 – DANS L'APPARTEMENT DE MELLY – INT. NUIT**

Rob avait raison. Melly est accro. Pas seulement à Rob, également aux drogues. Depuis la crise qu'elle lui a faite, il la traite mal, l'insulte, est à la limite de la violence. Ça ne saurait tarder. Il lui répète encore et encore qu'elle est à lui, qu'elle lui appartient, qu'elle est sa chose, et elle n'arrive pas à s'éloigner.

Devant elle sont éparpillées tout un tas de photo d'elle, avant. Ses cheveux ont repris une teinte normale, mais sont désormais courts. Son mascara a laissé des traces sur toute la hauteur de ses joues.

Sous ses yeux, au milieu de toutes les photos, une petite carte qu'elle a écrite. « Desproges a dit ; L'ennemi est con : il croit que c'est nous l'ennemi alors que c'est lui. Je crois que c'est moi la conne. Je n'ai pas su voir l'ennemi sous mes yeux. Je suis désolée. »

Gros plan sur une photo d'elle. Elle est dans la même tenue quand dans la première scène. Le bruit caractéristique d'un coup de feu retentit. Du sang gicle sur la photo.

**. . .**

_Sainte Mangouste avait toujours été réputé pour son incroyable service de chirurgie. Classé huitième au rang mondial, tous les malades américains, qui, dans d'autres hôpitaux, avait été déclarés condamnés, se bousculaient pour intégrer ce centre hospitalier. Quelque-uns de ses chirurgiens faisaient régulièrement la une des plus grands magazines médicaux, tout comme leurs recherches, véritables avancées médicales, enviées dans le monde entier. _

_Cependant, c'est dans toutes autres circonstances que le centre s'est fait connaître de toutes et tous._

_Dans l'aile ouest de Sainte Mangouste, ce jour-là, au quatrième étage plus précisément, étage des soins intensifs, le silence était presque oppressant. Il n'y a jamais de silence dans un hôpital. Chaque médecin, chirurgien, infirmier vous le dira. L'hôpital, c'est un sanctuaire. Le plus bruyant sanctuaire qui soit. Le repère des névrosés, parce que oui, il faut être névrosé pour enchaîner des gardes de plus de 24 heures. Beaucoup de personnes détestent l'hôpital, et c'est compréhensible. L'odeur, pour beaucoup. L'odeur des médicaments, une odeur chimique, râpeuse. L'odeur de la mort. Il y a pourtant beaucoup de vie dans les couloirs d'un hôpital. Ça court, ça crie. Du bruit, toujours. Et pourtant, ce jour-là, tout est silencieux._

_Ce jour-là, quand les tireurs d'élite du SWAT ont pénétré dans l'enceinte de l'aile, plusieurs ont eu des frissons. Du sang, beaucoup de sang. Des cadavres. Un massacre, un vrai massacre. Aucun survivant. C'est ce qu'ils pensaient, du moins. Une voix a commencé à se faire entendre. Ils étaient trop loin. Trop loin pour comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Ce jour-là, Remus Lupin, lieutenant de l'unité d'élite, a pressé le pas, allant contre ce qu'on lui avait appris. Au bout de ce couloir, il y avait soit le coupable de cette hécatombe, soit un rescapé. Il savait de toute manière que ses hommes couvraient ses arrières. Droite, gauche, se retenir de courir. Ça pourrait alerter le tireur. Mais il faut se dépêcher. Les bribes de voix deviennent mots. Les mots deviennent phrases. Une seule et même phrase répétée encore et toujours._

_« Il y a trop de sang. Trop de sang. Trop de sang. Il y a trop de sang. Trop de sang... »_

_Le cœur de Remus bat de plus en plus vite, il menace d'exploser. L'adrénaline. La peur et l'excitation. L'excitation malsaine de la découverte macabre qu'il s'apprête à faire. Un regard en arrière, ses hommes le suivent. Et puis, enfin, il atteint la salle d'accueil du centre de soins intensifs. Et il comprend à quel point, oh oui, l'adrénaline avait eu lieu d'être._

_La pièce est jonchée de cadavre. Une vingtaine, à vue d'œil. Tous les cadavres de l'étage doivent, a priori, donner un total d'une petite trentaine. Un bain de sang. Et Lupin pense à quel point ça serait bien si l'expression était une hyperbole. Mais ça n'en est pas une. Ses rangers se noient dans le sang, et le bruit qu'elles font est affreux. Et puis il le voit, derrière le meuble de réception. Un brun, genoux resserrés contre le torse, bras pour les enserrer, léger balancement d'avant en arrière. Perdu, complètement. Et il ne s'arrête pas, il continue de prononcer cette phrase. « Trop de sang... »_

_Sainte-Mangouste était un des hôpitaux les plus réputés au monde. Pour ses prouesses médicales, pour ses avancées technologiques, pour ses petits bouts de chirurgiens formés dans les locaux de cet hôpital, devenus quelque-uns des plus grands chirurgiens du monde. Cependant, c'est dans toutes autres circonstances que le centre s'est fait connaître de toutes et tous. Ce jour-là, tout est ._

_Ce jour-là, un homme a survécu à une des plus grandes attaques individuelles armées que le pays ait connu._

_Ce jour-là, Harry Potter est devenu le Survivant._

* * *

Non, bien sûr que non, l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste n'est pas DU TOUT inspiré du Seattle Grace Hospital (renommé dans la saison 9, mais pas assez prononcé pour que je me souvienne de son nom... Un truc avec Sloan et Grey il me semble.)

Alors, je tiens à préciser que le fait que Pansy ne veuille pas avorter n'est pas une prise de position sur le sujet de ma part. Voilà, il fallait que je le dise.

Concernant le nom de Rob, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait ça. C'était un hommage direct à Robb (mon amour) dans Game of Thrones, et puis je me suis souvenu d'un truc. Cédric Diggory joue Rob. Robert Pattinson jouait Cédric. Et je me suis dit ; transposition du réel sur le fictif. MAIS J'AI PAS FAIT EXPRES! Et j'avais la flemme de changer tous les nom.

J'espère que ce chapitre un peu particulier vous a plu, en tout cas, et un revient sur quelque chose de normal au prochain chapitre. Mais au moins, vous êtes renseignés sur le pourquoi du comment Harry est devenu le Survivant. Le pauvre, je lui écrit vraiment une vie de merde.

Allez, tchouuuuuus les loulous. [inférieur à trois]X10000000000

REVIEW? Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase :)


	9. L'anniversaire - Partie 1

So. J'imagine que si je vous dis que, pendant plus d'un mois, la nicotine est devenue ma meilleure amie de substitution parce qu'internet m'avait faussé compagnie, ça n'efface rien de la rencoeur que vous avez accumulé contre moi? Soit. Mais à part peut-être par télépathie, je ne vois pas comment publier un chapitre sans internet. Cela dit, il est vrai que pendant ce mois, j'ai eu deux jours d'internet, et, il vrai que... j'aurais pu le publier. Mais on ne me refait pas. Je suis une désorganisée finie.

A propos de moi, j'ai arrêté de me ronger les ongles. Entre autres. Oh, et j'ai 52 points d'avance au bac. Prosternez-vous devant votre déesse. Sauf si vous avez fait mieux, auquel cas, je me prosternerai.

Sinon, j'ai enfin trouvé le type qui représente Draco, pour moi. Je regarde une série qui s'appelle Hemlock Grove. Grossièrement, l'histoire d'un loup-garou, et d'un vampire qui sont potes. Pour autant, je ne suis pas fan des histoires de vampires, Twilight, True Blood, Vampire Diaries, tout ça, c'est sans moi. Mais cette série est géniale. Et un des personnages principaux, Roman Godfrey, le vampire, (joué par Bill Skargard, le frère de Alexander Skargard, celui qui joue le mec canon dans True Blood, si j'ai bien compris. Une vraie famille de vampires.), est canon au possible, fils de bourge, mystérieux, arrogant, et tourmenté. Et ses yeux, bordel, ses yeux! Alors je vous conseille de taper Bill Skargard sur Google Image, ou du moins Roman Godfrey, parce que pour moi, le personnage est plus charismatique que l'acteur. Je vais d'ailleurs changer la photo de l'histoire, pour que vous ayez un petit aperçu. (Sur la photo, ses cheveux paraissent noirs, mais en réalité, il sont châtains.)

Merci pour vos reviews, en tout cas!

_**Guest :** _Ah bah merci, contente qu'il te plaise! Je crois que j'ai choisi de faire un scénario triste parce que dans mon esprit, Draco est tourmenté. Et c'est compliqué de sortir une comédie d'un esprit tourmenté... Et il ne va pas se passer grand chose dans ce chapitre non plus... :/ Il n'y a toujours pas de Dramione dans ce chapitre, mais ça va venir dans le prochain. Bisous à toi :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

« À droite les caisses de champagne ! Non, l'autre droite ! Voilà ! »

Les pauvres livreurs ne savent plus où donner de la tête. Constamment au téléphone, ils ne savent jamais si Blaise leur parle, ou s'il parle au combiné.

« C'EST UNE BLAGUE ? »

Tous se retournent alors que Blaise vient de hurler, attendant la sentence.

« Rappelle-les ! Combien j'ai de jours de repos par an ? Dis-moi ? Sept ? Huit maximum ! Alors, Parvati, dis-leur que j'en ai clairement rien à br... »

Soupirs de soulagement. C'est sur le téléphone qu'il hurle.

« Hey, toi ! »

Un des livreurs se retourne alors que Blaise raccroche brusquement son téléphone, puis le jette sur son canapé.

« Ton nom ? »

« Mondigus. »

« Mondigus ? C'est pas banal. Mondigus comment ? »

« Fletcher. »

« Bien, alors, Fletcher, dans environ... cinq minutes, un camion va arriver. Tu rempliras la fosse avec le contenu des sacs. C'est d'accord ? »

« Je... oui. »

« Un cigare ? »

Il sort une boîte de cigares colombiens et la lui tend. L'autre fait de grands yeux, puis non de la tête. Sans plus de cérémonie, Blaise se détourne et se dirige vers sa baie vitrée. Il prend soin d'allumer son cigare avec un zippo, puis finit par observer la vue panoramique qui s'étend sous ses yeux. À seulement une trentaine de kilomètres de New-York, Blaise avait trouvé en sa maison de vacances une véritable perle. Sous ses yeux, une immense vallée, au milieu de laquelle coule une rivière. Puis son sourire se reflète contre sa baie vitrée, vite brouillé par la fumée qu'il recrache.

Ce soir, Blaise fêtera son vingt-septième anniversaire.

**. . .**

« Et celle-ci ? »

Ginny se retourne rapidement afin de donner son avis sur la robe de son amie.

« Elle est bien, Lavande. Comme les autres. Dépêche-toi, maintenant. Je te rappelle qu'on a un rendez-vous chez la manucure... »

« Je t'en ai déjà parlé, Gin' ! Pas d'utilisation de l'impératif en dehors du travail. Passé la fin de la journée, tu n'es plus ma patronne. »

Ginny fait la moue.

« J'imagine que, si encore une fois, tu m'as demandé mon avis, c'est avant tout parce que à toi, elle ne te plaît pas... »

Un petit sourire innocent naît sur le visage de Lavande.

« Oui, c'est à peu près ça... »

« Je reviens. »

Ginny disparaît pendant environ une demi-minute, avant de refaire son apparition dans sa propre chambre, sur le lit de laquelle Lavande est assise.

« Je ne la mets jamais. L'inconvénient quand on est rousse, c'est qu'on ne peut pas tout mettre. »

Elle lui tend un cintre au bout duquel pend une robe noire cintrée sous la poitrine, relevée d'innombrables fils d'or, et fluide sous ce cintrage, retombant mi-cuisse. Les bretelles et le dos sont entièrement composés de dentelle noire. Les yeux de Lavande brillent.

« Tu n'auras qu'à mettre... disons... un perfecto en cuir, des escarpins dorés, assortis à la pochette, dorée aussi, bien entendu. »

Un grand sourire naît sur le visage de la blonde. Elle ne finirait décidément jamais de s'émerveiller devant le talent de la rousse.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas mettre ? » demande-t-elle alors.

Elle hausse les épaules et se détourne jusqu'à son miroir.

« Ginny, c'est pas le moment d'être indécise ! Tu sais à quel point Zabini accorde une grande importance au style... »

Un petit rire échappe à ladite Ginny.

« Pas au mien, en tout cas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Que toutes les femmes du monde ont le droit à des compliments appuyés du célèbre Zabini, alors que je n'ai droit qu'à de vagues « Jolie robe. » ou « La tenue est très harmonieuse. » Je ne suis pas jalouse, mais c'est un brin vexant, quand même. Je pense qu'il n'aime pas les rousses. Ça ne peut qu'être ça. »

Un O parfait se forme sur le visage de Lavande, qui prend vite un air outré.

« Mais c'est du racisme ! » elle dit.

« Oui, acquiesce Ginny, du racisme anti-roux. »

Il y a un long silence pendant lequel Lavande va chercher une robe pour Ginny, puis finit par pousser un cri aigu en trouvant la perle rare. Elle sort le cintre, et doit faire face au regard désapprobateur de Ginny.

« Lavande, cette robe est passée d'au moins trois saisons. »

« Mais personne ne connaît le créateur, personne ne sait qu'elle est démodée... Ginny, elle est superbe... C'est pas pour rien que tu ne l'as pas donné ou jeté... »

Ginny observe la robe qui pend au bout du bras de son amie. Une robe bustier dont ledit bustier est composé de plumes blanches immaculées, cintrée à la taille par un ruban de soie vert foncé, et dont le bas, fluide et noir, retombe, à l'instar de celle de Lavande, mi-cuisse.

« Ok, va pour cette robe. Mais si quelqu'un me prend en flagrant délit de démodage, je dis que c'est toi qui me l'as donné, en affirmant que c'était une robe de cette saison. »

« Je prends le risque ! »

**. . .**

Non, Minerva MacGonagall n'est pas stupide. Bien au contraire. Respectée du monde entier pour son travail et pour la beauté et les valeurs qu'elle avait, au fil des années, données au journalisme, elle avait, avant de se lancer dans cette noble profession, été juge, au côté du très renommé Juge de la Cour Suprême, Albus Dumbledore. C'est l'acquittement d'un homme ayant violé une femme qui la fit changer radicalement de direction, ne pouvant supporter d'exercer chaque jour au nom de la justice bancale de son pays, et sachant qu'elle ne pourrait plus se regarder le matin dans une glace. À trente-cinq ans, Minerva MacGonagall, au prix d'un travail acharné, devint la reporter la plus renommée au monde, allant là où les autres, même avec la promesse d'un cachet bien garni, n'allaient pas. Afghanistan, Irak, Somalie, Soudan, Colombie, et bien d'autres encore. Elle s'est démarquée à plusieurs reprises pour ses prises de positions, allant parfois contre le patriotisme. La plus connue reste à ce jour sa prise de position à propos du conflit américano-irakien, guerre qu'elle qualifiait d'absolument « absurde », maudissant de nombreuses fois les hautes sphères du gouvernement, ne manquant pas, bien sûr, de se faire de nombreux ennemis, comme de nombreux partisans. À soixante ans, contre toute attente, elle met fin à sa carrière de reporter, pour démarrer un programme culturel, érudit qu'elle était, qu'elle est, et qu'elle sera toujours. Le 6 Septembre 2004 avait lieu la première diffusion du MacGo Show, record d'audience à ce jour imbattu de la Fox.

Alors, Minerva MacGonagall, au fil des années, a vite compris que parfois, les rencontres qu'elle fait ne sont pas désintéressées. Elle sait, par exemple, que Fleur Delacour lui sert ses plus beaux sourires sur le plateau, mais n'hésite pas à la traiter de « vieille pie » dès qu'elle a le dos tourné. Elle sait que Draco Malfoy joue les gendres idéaux à chaque invitation, mais est en fait bien loin de l'image que se font de lui les ménagères de plus de quarante ans.

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle s'apprête à vêtir sa longue robe verte – sublime, qui plus est, et alors qu'elle atteindra, à la fin de l'année, ses soixante-dix ans, Minerva sait que si Blaise Zabini l'a invité à sa soirée d'anniversaire, c'est uniquement pour qu'elle fasse une critique plus que positive sur lui lors de sa prochaine émission, ainsi que sur Draco Malfoy – qui, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas exactement le gendre idéal, reste un des chouchous de Minerva, et pourquoi pas, sur Hermione Granger.

Minerva relève la tête vers son miroir, alors qu'elle enfile sa deuxième boucle d'oreille, valorisant son long cou, tout comme son chignon banane. Hermione Granger, pensa-t-elle, il faut à tout prix que je l'invite.

Sur cette pensée, elle attrape son rouge à lèvres fétiche, et en passe sur ses lèvres.

**. . .**

« Cormac, ouvre cette porte, je t'en prie ! »

Hermione pose sa tête contre la porte, et attend de longues secondes avant d'entendre, enfin, le déclic d'un verrou que l'on tourne. Elle relève aussitôt la tête, et revêt son plus beau sourire... Sourire qui ne manque pas de s'évanouir devant l'air furieux de Cormac.

« Ok, je vais parler, et il faut juste que tu m'écoutes, d'accord ? » demande Hermione.

Cormac se retourne vers l'horloge de sa chambre d'hôtel, soupire pour la forme, puis fait un petit mouvement du menton, intimant Hermione de commencer.

« Depuis que je suis assez grande pour comprendre que non, il n'y a pas de petits bonhommes qui se baladent dans ma télé, je sais que je veux devenir actrice. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Cormac, on se connaît depuis le berceau. Je sais que tu penses que Broadway, c'était très bien, mais ça ne l'était pas, pour moi. Je touche mon rêve du doigt, tu sais... Je suis désolée de t'avoir « humilié », comme tu le dis si bien. Ça ne serait arrivé avec un réalisateur normal. Sauf que c'est Malfoy, c'est le meilleur. Cette histoire, tout le monde l'a déjà oublié. Et si ça a vraiment tant d'importance pour toi, Malfoy a demandé à Minerva MacGonagall de mettre les choses au clair, ce qu'elle a fait une semaine plus tard. Tu as même été nommé, Cormac. Les gens savent que je suis avec toi. Et moi je sais que je suis avec toi. Ça a toujours été comme ça non ? Toi et moi, pour toujours. Et ça le sera toujours, en s'en est fait la promesse. Je ne te laisserai jamais Cormac, et j'espère que tu ne le feras jamais non plus, parce que je ne suis pas sûre de m'en relever. Quant à la question que tu semblais te poser... si je devais choisir entre ma carrière et toi, mon choix est tout fait. Je te choisis toi. »

Il y a un long silence, et Hermione attend une quelconque réponse. Cette réponse ne venant pas, elle reprend.

« Cormac, ça fait deux semaines que tu es parti... »

Peu à peu, les traits du fiancé de la brune s'adoucissent. Et enfin, il ouvre la bouche.

« C'est vrai, c'est moi qui tu choisirais ? »

Elle s'approche un peu plus de lui avec un grand sourire, puis lui répond.

« Bien sûr, comment est-ce que tu peux penser le contraire ? »

C'est lui qui l'embrasse le premier, comme si la laisser trop longtemps lui avait demandé un immense effort. Une fois l'instant terminé, elle s'écarte, et le regarde avec des yeux de biche.

« Mais... »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Je suis invitée ce soir, chez le producteur du film, pour son anniversaire. Mais tu peux venir avec moi, on peut emmener qui on veut... Et c'est toi que je veux. »

Encore une fois, il soupire, puis se passe une main dans la nuque.

« Ce soir je peux pas. Je dois aller voir maman à l'hôpital. Mais vas-y, je te fais confiance. Et de toute façon, avec l'armée de paparazzi qu'il y aura là-bas, j'imagine que je serai au courant s'il se passe quelque chose. »

Elle sourit et s'élève sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

« Tu diras bonjour à Rebecca de ma part. Dis-lui aussi que je passerai la voir dans la semaine. »

Cormac acquiesce.

« Comment elle va ? » demande la brune.

« Le cancer s'étend, elle devrait se faire opérer dans trois semaines, mais les médecins restent très pessimistes quant à ses chances de survivre. »

Hermione sent l'humidité des larmes lui monter aux yeux. La mère de Cormac, Rebecca, avait toujours été très importante dans sa vie. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il fallait qu'elle pense à aller sa voir sa mère, qui devait avoir l'impression de perdre une sœur.

« Et ton père ? »

« Oh tu sais, il s'en sort comme il peut. Il n'a jamais vraiment aimé la solitude. Il me semble qu'il vit chez tes parents, d'ailleurs. Depuis une semaine. J'espère juste qu'il ne retombera pas dans ses vieux démons... »

« Mes parents veilleront sur lui, ne t'inquiètes pas... »

**. . .**

« Pansy, enlève ce sourire de débile de ta figure, la niaiserie ne te va pas au teint. Et t'as grossi. »

Le sourire se transforme en une grimace outrée.

« Je suis ENCEINTE ! Oui j'ai grossi, mais si toi tu étais enceinte, tu serais un minimum plus tolérant envers ma prise de poids. »

Les yeux de Pansy commencent à s'embuer de larmes.

« Pansy, je rigolais. C'est une blague. » s'écrit Draco.

« Bah ça me fait pas rire. »

« J'avais remarqué. Viens là. »

Elle s'approche de lui, et oubliant presque qu'il est le responsable de cette crise de larmes, se jette dans ses bras. Décidément, cette Pansy est très loin de la Pansy insensible et inflexible qu'il avait connu toute sa vie.

« Tu comptes leur dire, un jour ? »

« Quoi ? À qui ? »

« Parkinson... tu sais très bien de qui je parle. »

« Je me débrouillerai toute seule. »

Il se détache d'elle, et elle doit affronter le regard orageux de son interlocuteur.

« Ils ont le droit de savoir. »

Le ton de Draco est redevenu aussi froid qu'à l'accoutumée, aussi froid que quand il parle à un étranger.

« Je leur parlerai pendant le tournage. »

« Fais donc ça. »

Draco se détourne vers sa chambre, dans l'espoir vain de trouver, enfin, la bonne chemise.

**. . .**

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il travaille pour Malfoy, Neville a été invité à la célèbre soirée d'anniversaire tant enviée de Blaise Zabini. Il ne sait pas s'il doit s'en réjouir. Il sait parfaitement que Blaise choisit scrupuleusement ses invités, et si Neville avait pensé que Blaise ne soupçonnait pas le moins du monde son existence, il doit admettre maintenant qu'il semble le connaître. Neville n'a jamais été fan de la foule. Il préfère le monde qu'il s'est créé, à force de blessures et de pertes. Il n'aime pas beaucoup le monde dans lequel il a choisi de pénétrer. Le monde du cinéma. En réalité, il l'aime ce monde, mais il en a peur. Il a peur des requins qui l'habitent. Des cannibales, et des ténèbres. C'est un monde trop sombre pour être aussi lumineux qu'on l'imagine.

Neville, quand il a ouvert l'enveloppe, a été le seul invité gratifié d'un mot à côté du carton d'invitation. Comme si l'attention que Blaise lui avait portée n'était pas de trop, il fallait qu'il en rajoute. Sur un petit bout de papier, manifestement déchiré à la va-vite, Neville peut lire deux petites phrases d'une écriture penchée et, semble-t-il, rapide.

_Mets du noir. Ça fera plaisir à une amie à moi._

_B.Z_

En revêtant son costume noir, le premier qu'il ait pu s'acheter avec sa première paye en tant que story-boarder de Draco Malfoy, Neville ne pense qu'à une chose, s'éclipser dès que l'occasion se présentera. Parce que malgré cette angoisse de la foule qui lui tiraille le ventre, Neville est certain d'une chose. Blaise Zabini est susceptible. Et rancunier. S'il vous invite à une de ces soirées, c'est que vous êtes un privilégier, mais si vous ne vous y présentez pas sans une bonne raison, il vous le fera payer.

**. . .**

« JE mets le blanc. »

« Non, JE mets le blanc. »

« Tu l'as mis l'année dernière. »

« Et tu l'as mis l'année d'avant. »

« Tant mieux, puisqu'on alterne. »

« On n'a jamais dit qu'on alternait tous les ans. »

« Le noir est bien aussi. »

« Trop sombre, ma personnalité est lumineuse. »

« La mienne l'est plus. »

« Non, la mienne. »

« Non, la mienne. »

Sur le lit de l'appartement des jumeaux Weasley, deux costumes attendent de savoir qui les portera pour une soirée. Tous les ans, c'est la même rengaine. Qui portera, en accord avec sa personnalité lumineuse, le costume blanc, et qui se fondra dans la masse avec le triste et fade costume noir.

« On le joue au shifumi ! » prononcèrent-ils au même moment.

Après, au total, douze combinaisons identiques, la pierre bat le ciseau, et c'est Georges qui eut le costume blanc, au grand désarroi de Fred.

« Aller, fait pas la tête. » commence Georges devant la mine assombrie de son frère. « Tu sais quoi ? On va faire crier Parkinson. Elle ne saura plus qui est Fred et qui est Georges. Ok ? »

Un sourire réapparaît sur le visage de Fred.

« Fais crier Pansy... »

« … et c'est la crise d'hystérie ! »

**. . .**

« Compris ? »

« Hmm. »

Le regard noir de Nott convainc Dean de faire une phrase complète.

« Oui, j'ai compris. Je vous laisse, toi et Draco régler cette affaire. »

Le petit rire étouffé de Seamus achève de renfrogner Dean. Il se lève, visiblement furieux, et se dirige vers sa chambre pour enfiler une tenue convenable.

Alors que Nott referme son attaché-case, Seamus tente de lancer la conversation.

« Alors... tu vas chez Zabini ce soir ? »

Nott ne lui accorde pas un regard. Jamais Seamus n'avait jamais soupçonné autant de dédain chez son interlocuteur. Pourtant, au bout de plusieurs secondes, il finit par répondre.

« Non. »

« Pas invité ? » murmure l'autre.

Seamus se rappele pourtant de l'avoir vu à chacune des soirées du producteur.

« Si, mais j'ai mieux à faire. »

Devant le regard presque choqué de Seamus, Théodore ne peut réprimer un petit sourire.

« Il n'y a pas grand monde à pouvoir tenir tête à Zabini, mais j'ai la chance de pouvoir faire partie de cette minorité... »

Théo enfile sa veste sous le regard étonné de Seamus. En réalité, Finigann a beaucoup de mal à comprendre Théodore. Un moment, il est distant, presque hautain, et l'instant d'après, il est presque cordial. En passant juste à côté du meilleur ami de Dean, Théodore en profite pour poser sa main sur son épaule, et pour lui dire ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui dire.

« Je suis désolé, pour ta grand-mère, Seamus. »

**. . .**

« Oh mon Dieu, mon chou, t'es magnifique ! »

« Je sais Parvati, ça fait trois fois que tu me le dis. »

Une moue renfrognée apparaît sur le visage de Parvati.

« Je ne fais qu'énoncer un fait avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. »

Padma ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

« Je sais. »

Parvati s'allonge sur le lit, alors que Padma continue de se regarder dans le miroir de sa chambre.

« Elle m'appelle encore. » jette Parvati, sans vraiment réfléchir à ses mots.

« Moi aussi. »

« Papa dit qu'il va faire en sorte d'instaurer une mesure d'éloignement. »

« Je sais, il me l'a dit. Il m'a aussi dit que sans réel motif, ça risque d'être compliqué » confirme Padma.

« Il y a un motif. »

« Je sais, Parvati. J'en ai toujours les marques. Mais ça fait presque vingt ans maintenant. »

« Je la déteste. Si tu savais comme je la déteste. »

Il y a un long silence pendant lequel les jumelles se remémorent la scène qui avait marqué la fracture entre elles et celle qu'elles ne voulaient plus appeler « Maman ».

« Mais c'est Nott Sr qui va nous représenter. S'il y a un avocat meilleur que Théodore Nott, c'est bien son père. Ca sera bientôt fini, hein ? »

La voix de Parvati était subitement devenue enfantine. Si elle n'avait jamais pu supporter la violence de sa mère à l'encontre de sa sœur, c'était pourtant Padma qui avait toujours su réconforter sa sœur, moins forte qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

« Oui, ce sera bientôt fini. » assura Padma en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras.

**. . .**

_Elles ont à peine sept ans, et depuis toujours, elles se réfugient dans la chambre de l'une ou de l'autre quand leurs parents se disputent. Parfois, les disputes ne sont pas assez conséquentes pour qu'elles se mettent à trembler, mais cette fois, elle atteint des niveaux d'une rare violence. Cette fois, elles perçoivent les cris stridents de leur mère, partie pendant près d'une semaine et demie, revenue imbibée d'alcool. Elles n'entendent pas leur père crier, parce qu'il ne le fait pas. Pas par sagesse, mais parce qu'il sait à quel point le voir calme quand ils se disputent met sa femme dans une rage folle. Bientôt, elles entendent la vaisselle se briser, et les cris de leur père traitant leur mère de folle. Les insultes jaillissent. Elles savent que tout est leur faute. Elles ont fini par s'en convaincre. Quand elle ne leur hurle pas dessus, c'est sur leur père qu'elle hurle, lui reprochant de l'avoir « engrosser »._

_Et puis il y a un bruit, différent des autres. Un bruit plus sourd, plus étouffé. Elle n'apprendrons que plus tard que ce bruit n'était autre que le bruit d'un vase en cristal se brisant contre la tête de leur père, assommé sur le coup. Elles ne savent pas encore que des années après, elles se maudiront encore de ne pas avoir fui, chaque jour en se réveillant._

_Parce qu'elles entendent les pas furieux de leur mère monter l'escalier de colimaçon, et que tout ce qu'elles trouvent à faire sur le moment, c'est se serrer un peu plus l'une à l'autre. Parce que en cet instant, tout ce qui compte, c'est l'amour qu'elles ont l'une pour l'autre. La porte s'ouvre d'un coup sec et vient claquer sèchement contre le mur, tandis que les deux petites se mettent à pleurer. _

_« C'est votre faute ! » qu'elle hurlait, sans pouvoir s'arrêter._

_Elle s'approche, et tire Parvati par le bras, allant contre les cris de sa fille, et les protestations de Padma. Elle la traîne le long du couloir, sans savoir réellement ou elle va, ce qu'elle fait. C'est au __niveau des escaliers que Padma s'interpose, tire sur les doigts de sa mère pour qu'elle lâche Parvati, et la pousse, avec autant de puissance que peut en mettre une enfant de sept ans. Parvati se relève bien vite pour se cacher derrière sa sœur. Quand sa mère reprend ses esprits, elle inflige à Padma une claque si forte, que la tête de la petite, propulsée avec autant de puissance, entraîne le reste de son corps vers l'escalier. La suite, vous la connaissez. La gravité, et tous ces termes scientifiques dont tout le monde se fiche, au fond. Toujours est-il que pendant qu'elle tombe, la seule chose sur laquelle Padma peut se concentrer, c'est les cris de sa sœur, plus aigus qu'elle ne les a jamais entendus. Elle se concentre tellement sur ses cris, qu'à aucun moment, elle ne sent son tibia, son poignet, et son omoplate se briser. Inconsciente en bas de l'escalier, elle n'entendra pas sa sœur courir vers la chambre de ses parents, pour chercher l'arme que son père cache dans sa table de chevet en cas de cambriolage. Elle ne la verra pas pointer l'arme sur sa mère, ni cette dernière fondre en larmes, et tomber parterre. Si elle l'avait vu, elle aurait songé, comme sa sœur de l'autre côté de la détente, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi pitoyable. Elle aurait pu voir également son père, sonné, le visage en sang, la prier de se réveiller en pleurant, la porter, et s'interposer entre Parvati et sa mère. Mais surtout, elle aurait pu entendre les phrases auxquelles rêve Parvati toutes les nuits depuis l'incident. Des phrases prononcées par son père. _

_« Lâche cette arme, Parvati. On s'en va pour de bon. Elle mourra bien assez tôt sans que tu ne deviennes une meurtrière. » _

**. . .**

Après avoir pris le soin de se recoiffer et de contempler sa tenue dans la fenêtre du couloir du petit immeuble, Théodore finit par sonner. Il y a un silence, et puis il entend les pas de l'occupante des lieux se rapprocher de la porte d'entrée. La porte s'ouvre, et à peine Daphné aperçoit-elle Théodore, que déjà elle se jette dans ses bras en hurlant son prénom.

Si la tenue dudit Théo était plus qu'irréprochable, celle de la blonde restait... minimaliste. Oh, ne voyez pas là un terme pour parler de lingerie fine absolument hors de prix. Daphné était très loin d'être ce genre de fille. En réalité, elle venait de se réveiller, et n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer pour aller ouvrir à son visiteur. Une culotte et un débardeur. Ni vulgaire, ni présentable. Mais Nott ne s'en formalise pas. Plus depuis un moment, déjà.

Elle lui fait signe d'entrer dans l'appartement, et il s'installe de lui-même dans le canapé, qu'il n'a jamais connu sous sa forme originale, puisque c'est dans ce clic-clac que dort Daphné, chaque nuit.

« Café ? » demande-t-elle, comme à son habitude.

Nott acquiesce.

Elle disparaît quelques minutes, et comme à son habitude, Nott observe l'appartement de la blonde. Il n'est pas grand, loin de là, décoré avec tous les objets que Daphné a ramenés de ses nombreux voyages. Un appartement quelque peu exotique, en soi. Quant à la taille de l'appartement, sa petitesse tient du fait qu'à ses dix-huit ans, elle avait tout simplement rejeté toute influence de ses parents, et parmi ces différentes influences, leur argent. Si les Malfoy et les Parkinson sont les dynasties les plus connues, même si l'une des deux a disparu, il n'en reste pas moins que les Greengrass et les Nott restent de très grandes familles, avec tout le prestige qui sied si bien à ce genre de famille.

Elle revient, mugs à la main – notez l'ironie de la chose, sur le mug de Théodore est inscrit « Meilleur papa du monde », et vient se percher sur son bureau. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, c'est Nott qui commence.

« Tes parents te passent le bonjour. »

« Je tolérerai que tu me passes des messages de leur part quand tu auras arrêté de les représenter. » réplique-t-elle, « Bon, j'imagine que tu es là pour une raison... »

Il attrape son attaché-case, et en sort un dossier sur lequel, en lettres capitales rouges, apparaît le nom de Draco Malfoy.

« Oh... » déduit-elle d'elle-même, « Lucius veut encore sortir, je présume. »

« Exact. »

« Et qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ? »

« Trois de ses demandes ont été rejetés, sans réelles raisons. Cette fois, si on n'a pas de preuves, ils le laisseront sortir, et s'il sort, je perds mon client. »

« C'est qu'il tient à son Dragon le petit Nott. »

Il lui jette un regard blasé, et reprend.

« Trois de mes indics emprisonnés m'ont confirmé que Malfoy est le chef d'un gang au sein de la prison, qui terrorise les autres prisonniers. Bien sûr, trois témoignages de prisonniers, ça ne sera pas assez convaincant. »

« Et pourquoi pas les gardiens de prison ? »

« Soudoyés, corrompus, menteurs, et j'en passe. Je ne fais pas une généralité, mais dans cette prison en particulier, les gardiens sont des enflures. Alors, ce que je te demande, c'est de pirater la base de données de la prison, pour avoir accès à leurs rapports, et à leurs caméras. Trouve aussi les éléments bizarres sur les fiches de paye des gardiens. Je suis déjà quasiment sûr que la défense va faire témoigner un gardien pour traiter nos témoins de menteurs. Si on a de quoi les décrédibiliser, comme un quelconque pot-de-vin, ils sont foutus. »

Elle l'observe de longues secondes, avant de finir par se lever. D'une démarche féline, elle se dirige vers son « ami » et se penche à son oreille.

« Tu as du temps pour moi, ou est-ce que tu vas à la soirée d'anniversaire de Zabini ? »

Elle sait sa réponse au moment où elle sent les doigts de Théo courir sur sa cuisse.

« J'ai toujours du temps pour toi, Trésor. »

**. . .**

« Bien ! Cette année encore, je ne peux que vous dire à quel point je suis heureux de vous voir tous ce soir, devant moi. Aux mauvaises langues qui pensent, alors que la soirée n'a pas commencé, qu'elle n'a rien d'originale, je vous prie d'attendre... disons... une heure et demie. »

Environ deux centaines d'invités ne peuvent s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de la soirée qu'ils vont passer. Les filles n'ont d'yeux que pour Blaise, perché sur son estrade. Sa chemise blanche, son pantalon parfaitement coupé gris, sa veste de costume vert foncé, et sa cravate volontairement non nouée ajoute un peu plus de prestance à sa personne.

« Avant que l'on ne commence, messieurs... »

Deux hommes baraqués, visiblement de la sécurité – oreillette, visage fermé, et tout le reste, s'avancent, et la foule, l'espace d'un instant, se demande ce qui se passe.

Un grand sourire illumine soudainement le visage du métis.

« Mon cher Pettigrow, tu apprendras que l'on n'invite jamais les journalistes à une fête d'anniversaire de Blaise Zabini. Dis adieu à ton job de conseiller de communication, et à ta fiche de paye, accessoirement, parce que tu n'es pas près de les revoir. »

Les invités n'ont pas le temps de réagir que déjà Pettigrow se fait traîner vers la sortie. La porte s'ouvre, et ils ne peuvent qu'apercevoir les nombreux flashs qui retentissent durant les quelques secondes de l'ouverture des portes. Les gens ne sont pas choqués pour autant. Chaque année, c'est la même rengaine. Un invité appelle les journalistes, Blaise est forcément informé, et le traître se fait traîner jusqu'à la sortie. D'ailleurs, les invités n'ont pas le temps d'y penser que déjà, ils voient Blaise écarter les bras, et afficher un de ses plus beaux sourires, avant de s'écrier, simplement,

« Que la fête commence ! »

* * *

Voili voilou. Comme Blaise le dit si bien ; QUE LA FETE COMMENCE!

Il va se passer pas mal de trucs au prochains chapitres, tellement que ça va PEUT-ETRE s'étaler sur deux chapitres, ce qui ferait donc trois parties pour l'anniversaire. Oh yeah.

On rencontre enfin Théo. J'ai essayé de montrer, en peu de lignes la complexité de Nott (du moins, celle que je me fais de sa personne).

Vous savez _enfin_ pourquoi les jumelles détestent leur mère. Ça vous confirme que je suis la plus grosse sadique de tous les temps quand il s'agit de l'histoire de mes persos.

Pettigrow reste un traître. Draco a un problème avec Pansy. Peut-être a t-il un problème avec la paternité. Même si ça n'est pas la sienne. C'est pas comme si sa mère avait tué sa mère, hein. Oh, wait...

Sinon, vous avez sans doute remarqué que je publie de moins en moins souvent. Ça tient du fait que je commence à préparer le concours d'entrer à Science Po, mais également que depuis plusieurs mois, il y a une histoire (qui n'a aucun rapport avec HP) qui me tourne dans la tête, et, je ne suis pas auteur, je ne me permettrais pas de dire que j'ai ce talent, mais j'ai une certaine fascination pour le cinéma et la télévision, et entre autres, pour le scénarisme. Alors bon. On poursuit ses rêves comme on peut.

Voilà les loulous. Pour ceux qui suivent N'oublie jamais, le prochain chapitre devrait venir demain.

Zoubi, [Inférieu 10000000000000000000]


	10. Ndla

_Chers lecteurs chéris, sans qui, a l'heure qu'il est, je me serai déjà tasée. Sans taser, certes, mais je l'aurais fait avec un sèche-cheveux et une baignoire. Ça marche, y'a qu'à voir Claude Fr... Ok, j'arrête ma blague tout de suite, sinon je vais me faire tuer par les fans de Cloclo. _

_J'avais prévu de publier les prochains chapitres de mes deux fictions (N'oublie jamais et Mine.) samedi dernier, autrement dit le Samedi 21 Septembre. J'aurais fait d'une pierre deux coups, ça aurait été cool._

_Oui mais. Samedi soir, ou du moins en fin d'après-midi, mon ordi décide de rester soigneusement coincé sur « Démarrage de Windows. » Soit. Redémarrages après redémarrages, après l'avoir traité de petit merdeux, de gros tas de merde ambulant, et (plus soft), de merde (remarquez mon obsession pour la caca quand je suis en colère.), je me suis dit, c'est bon, je vais le laisser tranquille ce soir, tout reviendra à la normale demain. Héhé. Naïve que je suis._

_Parce que, bon, voilà. Un ami informaticien a été très clair, aujourd'hui... Mon disque dur est mort. Tout est mort. Plus aucune trace de mes projets, de mes fictions, à part sur Feufeu, de tous les exposés pour le lycée, de toutes les photos que j'avais, plus rien. Et je pleure. _

_Le truc, c'est que j'avais deux fictions qui me tenaient vraiment à cœur, qui étaient en projet, et que je comptais publier après avoir terminé Mine et N'oublie jamais. C'est foutu. Elle ont disparu, et ça me retourne, c'est fou._

A propos de Mine, j'essaierai de publier vite, et comme pour _N'oublie jamais_, j'ai décidé de reprendre un rythme de publication, qui serait d'un chapitre pour deux semaines. Oui c'est plus rapide que pour _N'oublie jamais_, mais c'est aussi plus facile à écrire. Mon objectif, pour cette fiction, c'est de terminer cette histoire avant Mars, ce qui me semble très réalisable.

_Je suis vraiment désolée, la première fois c'était le manque d'inspiration et le bac, maintenant c'est le disque dur, mais sachez que c'est aussi chiant pour vous que pour moi, ça l'est même sûrement plus pour moi. Mais quoi qu'il en soi, je m'excuse. J'espère que vous comprendrez._

_Bisous les loulous. [Inférieur à 3] x100000000000._

_PS : L'avantage, dans tout ça, c'est que je me suis tellement fait chier ce week-end que j'ai fait tous mes devoirs à l'avance. J'ai même lu Lorenzaccio en entier. Si c'est pas du zèle, ça..._

_Ci-gît le disque dur du portable de LR6_

_A jamais dans nos cœurs comme dans nos mémoires_

_Rescapé d'innombrable heures d'écriture,_

_Seul contre tant de mots,_

_Ils ont eu raison de lui._

_Il était le meilleur,_

_Mais on ne m'y reprendra pas à deux fois,_

_Un disque dur externe je prendrais la prochaine fois._

_Surtout quand on sait que c'est la troisième fois,_

_et oui, ce ne sont pas des rimes, puisqu'à chaque fois je dis « fois »,_

_Mais mon imagination est détruite par mes pleurs._

_RIP, Disque dur._

_Un ange parti trop tôt._

_*** La partie en italique est la même pour **__**Mine**__** et pour **__**N'oublie jamais**__**.**_


End file.
